Strong Intentions - Part 2
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Part 2. Emma and Hook have returned to the present with Maid Marian, damaging Regina's happiness. Frodo, in turn, meets an old friend. In the past, 12-year-old Frodo searches for the reason why his parents traveled to Arendelle. A crossover between The Lord of the Rings and the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time". Alternate Universe.
1. Episode IV: The Snow Queen

**Strong Intentions – Part 2**

 **By: Aria Breuer**

 **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All material from the television show "Once Upon A Time" belongs to ABC and Disney. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material, including the plots and Storybrooke aliases for the Fellowship of the Ring and inhabitants of Middle-earth, belongs to the author of this fanfiction story.

* * *

Welcome to Part 2 of Strong Intentions!

The first two chapters in this story are pre-written, but the chapters that follow them are ones I am currently working on. The reason I split up the story into these parts is that the first three episode blocks in Part 1 fit in their own timeline. This second part is like getting a new slate in a story already ongoing. So it should be interesting what happens next with the Fellowship of the Ring's time in Storybrooke, Maine.

As for the events in this fourth teaser chapter for the whole story, not just the main parts (e.g. Part 1, Part 2), it follows the end of the episode "There's No Place Like Home", from Season Three of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time". After this chapter ends, it will begin following the episodes from Season Four.

* * *

 **Episode IV:**

 **The Snow Queen**

Storybrooke, Maine

The time travel portal re-opened in Storybrooke. Marian came out of the portal first, followed by Hook, and then moments later Emma. The time portal vanished afterwards. Hook, once he managed to pick himself up, helped Emma on her feet. Marian awoke and looked around, wondering where she was. As Hook did some convincing for Marian, Emma picked up her cell phone and made her way back to Granny's Diner.

It was nightfall. When Emma returned to Granny's Diner, she embraced David and Mary Margaret in an affectionate way. She admitted to them and to Henry that Storybrooke was her home and that she and Henry were staying. Asher overheard the four talking about Emma being Princess Leia. That drew his attention.

"You mean to tell me you were Princess Leia, the same princess I went off to rescue with David and Prince Charles," said Asher, stunned.

"Prince Charles was Hook," said Emma.

"I wouldn't have noticed," said Asher.

"Nice aliases," said Henry, beaming.

"Did you suspect anything?" asked Emma, casually.

Asher shook his head. "Not even for a moment. Okay, maybe at one point I suspected Hook – Prince Charles came from a different time. How else would he have known about this pendant?" He pulled out Arwen's Evenstar pendant, showing it to the others before stashing it under his shirt.

The moment Emma asked what her newborn brother's name was, David made an announcement. He told the crowd that he and Mary Margaret named their son after Baelfire, calling him Prince Neal. Emma was pleased they picked that name out of respect for Baelfire. Curtis turned to Asher with newfound hope.

"Looks like the Charmings are moving up," said Curtis.

"I'm sure it will be all right for them. They need their happiness," said Asher.

"What about you, Mr. Frodo?" asked Curtis. "This town is fairly large. I'm sure we can find someone for you, who cares about you-"

"Sam, who could possibly care for me? No, I made my decision a long time ago. It'll take a woman with a strong heart to step into my life," said Asher.

"What a shame, Frodo. We were expecting a lot better from you," said Pippin.

"Pippin," said Merry, joining his cousin at the long white table. He added, in shame, "Although, these stools are hard to get up on, now that Pippin and I are back to our hobbit height."

"You're four feet and something inches, Merry. You've been that way since you drank the Entwash in Fangorn. Surely you can handle a stool," said Asher.

"That's easy for you to say, cousin. You and Sam are the tall ones now, beating me and Merry by a long way," said Pippin.

Asher and Curtis enjoyed the conversation they had between Merry and Pippin. Asher looked over at Michael and Orville, who were talking to Legolas and Hadrian. He was glad things were turning out better. Now, all he wondered, since his wounds were healing properly, if he could have the chance for a long and happy life. His future, so far, remained uncertain.

Emma, meantime, found Hook outside Granny's Diner. Hook admitted everything was back to normal, except for the part where he knew how Emma kissed. She sat down at a chair next to Hook, wondering how Hook ended up finding her. Hook said he traded his ship for Emma. Emma and Hook shared a passionate kiss, knowing their relationship had just begun to flourish.

o-o-o

Out in the woods, near the stone well, Mr. Gold and Belle had their wedding. Archie Hopper was the minister, and was happy to celebrate the couple's wedding day. Belle started her vows first, admitting to what she had seen in Mr. Gold. When it was Mr. Gold's turn, he told Belle how she always saw the best in him. Once their vows were given and the rings were put on the right ring finger, Mr. Gold and Belle shared a kiss, announcing that they were now Mr. and Mrs. Gold. Even Belle's father Maurice, or Moe French, was happy.

o-o-o

When Regina arrived at Granny's Diner with Robin Hood and his son, Roland, Emma left Marian and Hook to speak to Regina. Emma informed Regina that there was someone she brought back from the past, who still thought Regina was evil. Just as Emma was ready to introduce Marian to Regina, Robin Hood recognized his wife and embraced her, happy that she was alive in spite of what he thought. Marian was also reunited with her son Roland, who she embraced. Regina, now saddened and angry with what just happened, told Emma she was like her mother Snow, never thinking of consequences for her actions. Regina hoped Emma didn't bring back anyone else from the past.

Although Asher was curious on what had just happened, he wondered who else Emma brought back, besides Maid Marian. At least, that's what his foresight was telling him.

o-o-o

In the barn, the urn was on the ground. It seemed the urn, too, was pulled through the time travel portal. Seeping out from the urn was blue liquid, which took form on the symbol, becoming a woman with long blonde hair pulled into a braid and wearing a blue dress with a silky blue train. The woman pulled her blue glove off, shooting an ice spell at the urn, destroying it. The woman, as she walked out of the barn, left in her trail a frozen path. This woman was the Snow Queen, Elsa. How she ended up in the urn and at Rumplestiltskin's dark castle, in the vault where the unpredictable magic was kept, remained another story.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. 1: An Orphan's Tale

This part, I don't know how long this particular storyline will go within the main story, focuses on Frodo Baggins and his past, involving events with/about his parents. Since we know little about Frodo's parents in the canon story, _The Lord of the Rings_ , I say this is a fine thing to do given we have guesswork towards what Frodo's parents may have done before Frodo's birth and when Frodo's was a child up until he was twelve years old, at the time of that fateful boating accident.

To those who don't know what a smial is, here's the definition in my own words: a dwelling, commonly called a hobbit-hole, that hobbits make their home. It is their living area where they can sleep, eat, and study. Smials are larger than hobbit-holes, as they have many bedrooms, guest rooms, bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a study, a parlor, and so on.

This chapter coincides with the beginning of the episode "A Tale of Two Sisters", from Season Four of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time". This chapter, like the show, we're starting right where we left off in the third part.

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **An Orphan's Tale**

A Long Time Ago – The Shire, Middle-earth

Primula Baggins was in the study of her and her husband's house. In there, she wrote a detailed letter, directly to their son, Frodo Baggins. In the letter would be enough to explain the secrets she and Drogo would be keeping from Frodo for a long time. She just did not know if they would be around to watch Frodo grow up.

Primula had long, thick, brown curly hair on her head and the tops of her feet like most hobbits. What was unique about her, apart from she was a direct relation to the Brandybuck family, before her marriage to Drogo, was her lighter-than-usual Fallohide skin. She had seen in her baby boy Frodo had also lighter-than-usual skin. She wore a hobbit's typical country dress, which was plain but still gave her normality, even though she was considered odd for being an adventurous sort.

Drogo Baggins entered the study, carrying baby Frodo in his arms. Drogo also had thick, brown curly hair on his head and feet. He wore typical hobbit clothes that most hobbit men wore, which consisted of a jacket, vest, dress shirt, breeches and suspenders to hold up the breeches. Drogo was considered a respectable hobbit among their kin, even though they did not understand how Drogo could wed Primula. Drogo also enjoyed food and would often travel with Primula to their Brandybuck relatives on her side for food and merry company.

Drogo asked his wife, while carrying infant Frodo, "Prim, can you come here? He won't stop crying."

"In a minute, Drogo," said Primula, finishing her letter. She sealed it inside an envelope and left it there on the writing desk as she walked out of the study with her husband.

o-o-o

Twelve Years Later – Buckland, the Shire, Middle-earth

The cart stopped in front of Brandy Hall. As the hobbits unloaded the cart, bringing the luggage filled with boy's clothes inside the grand smial, a twelve-year-old hobbit boy with thick, curly brown hair on his head and the tops of his feet, bright blue eyes, a fair face and a cleft in his chin leapt down from the cart. This hobbit lad had a striking resemblance to his parents Drogo and Primula Baggins, now dead. Their funeral had only been a week ago, yet it was obvious the boy would be staying at his uncle's on his mother's side. This hobbit lad was Frodo Baggins.

"Frodo!" called his aunt, whose name was Esmeralda Brandybuck. She watched Frodo as he ran up to her. Looking him over, Esmeralda told the lad, "You look so much like him, your father, and yet there's a resemblance too of your mother. I can see it."

All Frodo managed to say, "My parents lived a good life." He changed the subject, before the tears came, "Think I can unpack now."

Esmeralda said, putting her hands on Frodo's arms, "Go on."

Frodo was stopped by another voice, that of his uncle Rorimac "Rory" Brandybuck, "Frodo, before you go in, your parents had this letter, but they didn't want to give it to you until you were old enough. Well, you might as well have it."

Frodo took the letter from Rory's hands. The letter was sealed in an envelope, with writing on the front. Frodo looked at the envelope, curiously, "I can't read this. I don't know how."

"You'll learn how," said Rory.

Frodo examined the inked words on the envelope, puzzled by them.

* * *

The Present – Storybrooke, Maine

Frodo, or Asher Beutel in Storybrooke, examined his missing middle finger on his right hand. The middle finger was nothing more than a stump. True, his wounds were now almost fully healed, but his middle finger hadn't re-grown. The very thought made him wonder if it would ever become the finger he once had, before the One Ring consumed him that day inside Mount Doom, before the creature Gollum bit it off so he could collect the Ring for himself. The very idea was nonsense, but it made him think if his finger was back, then… of course, the whole idea was reckless. He knew better than to think thoughts that could never occur.

Frodo thought of another instance, and agreed to what he knew all along, _I know I didn't lie while I had the One Ring in my possession. Whatever gave me any right to lie to anyone else? I might as well stop while I'm at it and start telling the truth again. If only…_ His train of thought was interrupted when he heard and witnessed Robin Hood reunited with Maid Marian, and the intense conversation between Regina and Emma. He also saw Regina leave Granny's Diner, ruining the party and also ending it.

As Frodo, or Asher, took another swig of his drink, he glanced up at Pearl Took, or known in Storybrooke as Anabeth Tuck, as she approached him. Pearl looked so happy to see him. "Hello Asher… how silly of me, Frodo. I know we talked when you were Asher and I was Anabeth."

"How could I forget?" asked Frodo. He remembered what he told himself, and recovered with the truth, "No, I remember we talked when we were our cursed selves. How are you, Pearl? It's been a long time since we said anything to one another."

"Yes, it has. I see you've given up the hero's life. It must be nice not having that burden, people always looking up to you whenever they need you. It's a shame. If you had done what Merry, Pippin, and Sam had done, I would so date you right now. Sadly, I may not get my wish," said Pearl.

Frodo said, in hopes of being polite, "Pearl, I do like you and all, but… I might need time to myself for a while. I'm sorry."

Pearl looked down at her feet. "That's fine. You aren't the right hobbit for me anyway. I'm sorry I've been such a bother to you. I know you have a great many things to accomplish."

"I'm sorry," said Frodo. "I really am, Pearl."

Pearl walked away for a moment. The second she hesitated, Pearl spun around and faced Frodo again, "Storybrooke has given us a second chance, Frodo Baggins. Consider this your chance to try dating. You are available, are you not?"

"Pearl," said Frodo, serious. He didn't want the attention.

"Think about it. Won't you?" asked Pearl. She left Granny's Diner a moment later.

Frodo, or Asher, finished his drink and left Granny's Diner alone. He noticed Sam, or Curtis, glancing his way, but also saw that Sam was not coming after him. It was for the best, since Frodo knew Sam would want to spend time with his wife, something he understood… or maybe he didn't since he wasn't sure if he would ever have that chance.

Outside Granny's Diner that evening, Asher checked his cell phone and saw all the numbers. As he scanned through them, he found one number that interested him: it was Anabeth's, or Pearl, cell phone number. Deciding against the idea, Asher put his cell phone away in his jacket pocket before searching for his car. The least he could do was sleep on it in his own bed, with Shiloh his beagle.

The first thing Asher did when he returned to Apartment Number 2 was take Shiloh outside so he could do his business before bed. When he returned to his apartment, Frodo entered his bedroom and searched through his wardrobe for a letter, still contained in an unopened envelope. The inked writing was very specific:

 **To: Frodo Baggins  
From: Your Parents**

 _ **Do Not Open Until You Are Ready to Hear the News**_

Frodo knew, even as he stared at the letter, that his parents kept a secret inside the envelope. It was a secret he had not wanted to discover. While the envelope said to wait until he was ready, Frodo could not quite tell when the time would come when he was ready to open it. He had been nervous over what waited inside. Was it something dark? Was the secret good news? He could not tell which it was. Deciding against the notion of opening the letter, Frodo returned it to where he kept it, hidden underneath his shirts. He closed the wardrobe for a moment, before opening it again to grab his night clothes.

* * *

The Past – Buckland, the Shire, Middle-earth

Putting his clothes away inside the wardrobe he was given, in his new bedroom at Brandy Hall, Frodo spotted the unopened letter his parents gave to him via Rory Brandybuck, his uncle. He looked at the inked writing on the front in puzzlement again. Figuring the letter could wait, Frodo, the twelve-year-old hobbit boy, hid the letter under a pile of shirts, hidden away so no one could see it was there. When the last article of clothing was put away, Frodo closed the doors to his wardrobe.

o-o-o

Luncheon at Brandy Hall was crowded, as it always had been since its inception. The dining room was large enough to fit every hobbit and hobbitess at the dining table. When Frodo entered the dining room, he found the place too crowded. He moved through the crowd towards an empty spot saved for him. There were hobbit men, hobbit women, and even hobbit children seated at the table, each having their own conversation.

During this eating time, Frodo was passed many dishes and gathered his helping of food, with help from his relatives with the dishes. Once that was done, Frodo peered at his relatives and cousins. They were still talking amongst themselves, either in boring conversation about work or minding their children, who looked to be a handful compared to him. Saying nothing to his relatives, and given what he went through, Frodo ate his food and drank his milk in silence. He glanced at his relatives from time to time, but saw most of them were too preoccupied to notice he was there.

o-o-o

Later in the evening, Frodo pulled out his parents' envelope with the letter inside. He was determined to read it, but stopped himself from doing so. The writing on the front of the envelope pressed him, and yet there was this gnawing that wouldn't go away.

"I wish I could read you," Frodo said to himself, determination in his eyes. Frustrated, he hid the letter back underneath a stack of his dress shirts.

On the inside, Frodo felt anger, frustration, and sadness building up within the same space. While he hated the fact that his parents weren't with him anymore, that he was now on his own, he was also sad. He cared for his mother too much. His father he felt like he had a connection, something that was apparent with them being father and son. He loved them both and he missed them. Yet there was nothing he could do to stop the boating accident. He was still too young to lose his parents.

When he had dressed himself and gone to bed, Frodo spent the night in tears.

* * *

The Present – Storybrooke, Maine

A little after dawn, while thoughts of Pearl Took, or Anabeth Tuck, raced through Frodo's, or Asher's, mind, his thoughts dwelt on his parents. They were at the cemetery. Deciding to take Shiloh for another walk, Asher left Apartment Number 2 and the apartment complex.

Taking his car, Asher drove into the cemetery, in front of his parents' grave markers. When he got out of the car and shut the door, Frodo was confronted by an eleven-year-old boy with short blonde hair and wearing a blue shirt and jeans. The boy was with his parents when he spotted the beagle.

"Hey, that's my dog!" cried the boy, approaching Shiloh who was excited and jumping all over the boy. "Shiloh, Shiloh! Did you miss me?"

The boy's father shook Asher's hand, "Hello Asher Beu – I mean Frodo Baggins. I'm Marty's father."

"I see," said Asher.

"I'm Marty Preston. Shiloh's my dog. I put up posters of Shiloh. Didn't you see them?" asked Marty.

"I'm sorry. I didn't," said Asher. He told the Preston family, "This has all been a misunderstanding. Here." He handed Marty Shiloh's leash. "I have Shiloh's food as well, and his bowls. I can bring them here to you."

"We'll wait here for your return," said Marty's father.

Asher returned to his car and drove back to his apartment. Once there, Asher took a few trips by dumping Shiloh's water dish before grabbing the dish, the beagle's food dish, and his food. Once this was done, Asher drove back to the cemetery, where the Preston family waited for his arrival. Asher passed to the Preston family all of Shiloh's supplies. He apologized again for the misunderstanding. Before the Preston family left, Marty let Frodo say his last goodbye to Shiloh, who whimpered, knowing they may not see each other again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a family. You got me over my fear of dogs and I'm grateful, but it's only to you. You've been a good beagle and I love you." Frodo petted Shiloh across his back, as the dog wagged his tail fiercely. "You take care, Shiloh." Frodo looked up at Marty and said, "He's all yours."

"Thanks for taking care of him for me," said Marty. "There's always a reason why he runs off. He's a hero dog."

"Good luck with him," said Frodo.

"Marty!" called Marty's mother.

"Thanks again," said Marty to Frodo, leading Shiloh straight to the car.

Asher watched Marty's parents drive out of the cemetery. With Shiloh out of his life, Frodo was left in further confusion. He turned to his parents' graves now with more questions than answers. He spoke to his parents' tombstones, knowing his parents wouldn't be able to talk back:

"Everyone in my life is leaving me, always leaving. That's what you did." Frodo paused to collect himself. Calming down some, he said next, "Look, you two haven't always been there for me, except during my childhood. I just wish there was a way I could learn more about you both. I don't think I'm ready for whatever was in that letter you sent me. I don't think… I can't. I wish you were here, now in this place." He paused again. "I need you both. I can't do this alone." He sighed. Feeling like he had no options left, Asher returned to his car and drove back to the apartment complex.

* * *

The Past – Buckland, the Shire, Middle-earth

Frodo, twelve years old, dreamed that night of his parents. It was as if he were witnessing what he hadn't seen and had already witnessed:

 _Frodo watched his parents as they stepped inside the boat. They were doing their best to row. Frodo watched them reach a good few feet away from shore, when the boat tipped over, forcing his parents to fall into the water._

" _NO!" cried Frodo, in pain._

 _He saw a couple of Brandybuck hobbits swimming in the river water. They brought Drogo and Primula to shore. Frodo's parents weren't breathing. He saw himself doing what he could, in a hopeless effort, to revive his parents. Sadly, nothing he did could bring them back. Frodo saw himself weeping and felt tears streaming down his face…_

Frodo opened his eyes and found tears falling down his cheeks. He wiped the tears off his face, but found he could not stop them or his pain from resurfacing. He surprised himself at how silent he was, given how much it hurt. He supposed this was normal. He wept through the night, somehow finding the will to sleep again.

* * *

The Present – Storybrooke, Maine

Asher returned to Apartment Number 2, closed and locked the front door. He was alone now, but more determined than ever to read his parents' letter. He knew it was time, that he was ready. Whatever was in that letter must be important. After washing his hands, Frodo returned to his bedroom.

Going through his wardrobe, Frodo found the letter at last, the envelope unopened. Breaking the seal, Frodo pulled out a single sheet of parchment paper that was folded. Unfolding the parchment, Frodo sat down on his bed and read the letter to himself. The more he read, the more stunned he became. He glanced at his dresser absentmindedly, yet he was filled with concern. Why would his parents not tell him this when they were still alive?


	3. 2: Attack of the Snow Beast

This chapter coincides with the rest of the episode "A Tale of Two Sisters", from Season Four of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Attack of the Snow Beast**

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

It was mid-morning when a low bellow rumbled in the distance, interrupting his train of thought. Frodo, or Asher, looked out the window to see a massive white snow monster stampeding through the downtown area of Storybrooke. His cell phone buzzed, causing Asher to answer it as he grabbed his keys. It was Sam, or Curtis, on the other line.

"Asher – I mean, Mr. Frodo," said Curtis.

"Sam, what's happened? I just saw a snow beast out my window," said Asher, heading towards the front door to his apartment.

"Well, whatever that thing is, it's heading towards the forest. We're heading there now, Mr. Merry, Mr. Pippin, and me," said Curtis.

"What about Gandalf?" Asher asked, unlocking his front door.

"He's meeting us there. He suspects the monster's heading to Robin Hood's camp," said Curtis.

"I'm on my way," said Asher, closing his cell phone. He locked the front door, rushing downstairs to the front of the building.

* * *

Buckland, the Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

As soon as he dressed, twelve-year-old Frodo retreated to his new bedroom. His mind still reeled over the loss of his parents. Nothing could bring them back. He felt more alone now in this silent room. He could hear footsteps approach his bedroom, yet he said nothing. No tears streamed down his face. Oh, how he wanted to cry. He peered at the open doorway as his Uncle Saradoc Brandybuck son of Rorimac "Rory" Brandybuck, who was actually Frodo's great-uncle, entered his bedroom.

"Frodo, your aunt wanted to know if you were up and about," said Saradoc.

Frodo let out a small grunt, but said nothing. All he could do was stare. His heart felt in too much pain. He watched Saradoc as he sat down on the bed next to him.

"You know, it's all right to grieve. But then people grieve in different ways," said Saradoc.

"I know that," said Frodo.

Saradoc patted Frodo's small leg. "You'll find a way to release those tears, Frodo." He moved his hand off Frodo's leg, resting it on his leg.

"I'm fine, uncle," said Frodo.

"If you need anything…"

"I'll talk to you. Thank you, Uncle Saradoc," said Frodo. "I think I can handle myself."

"Well, come to breakfast whenever you feel ready," said Saradoc, getting up and leaving the room.

"Yea," said Frodo, thinking of a way he could distract himself from his grief. Then it occurred to him as Saradoc fell out of earshot. He murmured to himself, "Farmer Maggot. Why didn't I think on it before?" He grunted in satisfaction. Maybe stealing some mushrooms was the answer to distracting himself from his grief. He hoped it was the solution.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Asher, or Frodo, drove close to the woods. Once he parked his car, Asher stepped out, hid his keys inside his pocket, and fled into the forest. He ran for a while until he reached Robin Hood's campsite, where Curtis, or Sam, and Michael, or Gandalf, were waiting for him to arrive.

The second Asher, or Frodo, approached the two he asked them, "Hey, did anyone else come?"

Curtis, or Sam, pointed out Emma, Hook, and David approaching the campsite. Just then, the same roaring noise sounded. What Asher, or Frodo, saw surprised him. Frodo was looking at a giant snow monster heading their way. It was then Hook told Emma to use her magic on the snow beast. Emma blasted her light magic at the snow beast, but only irritated it. Just like that, everyone was knocked unconscious… well, almost everyone. Gandalf was still awake and standing, while Marian came to, just as Regina arrived on the scene. As Gandalf blasted the snow beast with a fireball, which only affected the snow beast enough to knock it on its knees, the snow beast was destroyed thanks to Regina's fire magic.

It was then Asher, Curtis, Emma, Hook, David, Robin Hood, and the Merry Men came to. Gandalf helped Frodo and Sam to their feet. Before Emma could get Regina, Regina vanished in a purple smoke.

Curtis told Michael, "Thanks."

"Thank you. I'll be fine," said Asher, seeing the concerned look on Michael's face.

Curtis looked at Asher, "Asher – Mr. Frodo, you've been in your apartment all day until now. What is it?"

Michael was also interested at Asher's business.

Asher looked at Curtis then, with the serious thought in mind. "If I can just discuss this with you, Sam; right now, I'm not ready to discuss this with anyone else… at my apartment, if you don't mind."

"Sure, but what for?" asked Curtis, confused.

"It's about my parents. I don't want to tell anyone else. You're the only one I can trust right now with this secret," said Asher. He looked at Michael then.

Michael understood. "I'll stay out of your way, but if there's anything you need…"

"I know, Gandalf. You'll be there in an instant," said Asher.

"I'll meet you at your apartment, all right?" asked Curtis. "Do you want me to walk you to your car?"

"No, I'll see you there," said Asher. He took off, heading in the direction of his car.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

Twelve year old Frodo clambered and ran through Farmer Maggot's corn field. Maggot's dogs were on the hunt for him, but Frodo tore through the corn field without stopping. He had his prize: some of the freshest mushrooms grown in Bamfurlong. He knew he needed to revel in this moment, once he returned to what was now his home. Although Frodo did drop some mushrooms along the way, and his feet were red and sore from running fast, he kept going. He did not stop until he reached Brandy Hall in Buckland, but by then the dogs had stopped chasing him.

"Yes!" panted Frodo in relief. He proved victorious: a success in stealing mushrooms from the infamous Farmer Maggot. He would have to try that again. Just as he grabbed one of Aunt Esmeralda's baskets and plopped the mushrooms in it, figuring it was best if his aunt did not ask questions about where he'd been, or so he hoped, Frodo heard a high-pitched chuckle coming from near the smial. He turned upon seeing a man with gold-speckled skin and wearing crocodile-skinned leather clothes. The man also had shoulder-length dark hair. Frodo ignored the man, only telling him as he hoped to get inside the hobbit-house before anyone saw him, "Sir."

As Frodo entered the smial and closed the door, he was stunned to see the gold-speckled man inside the hobbit-hole. Frodo looked back at a nearby window, but didn't see the gold-speckled man. Then he heard him again in the kitchen:

"Looking for me, deary!" asked the gold-speckled man, cheerfully.

Frodo, alarmed and frustrated, picked up his mushroom basket and walked into the kitchen. "I didn't invite you in. Who are you and why are you trespassing?"

"Trespassing? Weren't you just trespassing, Frodo Baggins?" asked the gold-speckled man.

Frodo was in shock. "How do you know my name? I didn't give it."

"Nor I. Allow me to introduce myself: Rumplestiltskin at your service," said Rumplestiltskin, bowing before the hobbit boy.

"I didn't ask for any servants," said Frodo. He said, gruffly, hoping Rumplestiltskin would go away. "Good day, sir."

"Nor I," repeated Rumplestiltskin. "But I do love children."

Frodo was once again in shock. "What do you want with me? I have nothing."

"You do have those lovely mushrooms. Ah ha!" Rumplestiltskin took a single mushroom from Frodo's basket. "Thank you, deary. Now that I have my payment, I will in turn offer you something. Call it a fair deal, if you don't mind."

"I do mind," said Frodo, growing suspicious. He had to do the right thing here. There was no denying it. "You don't have anything I can ever want or need."

"What about your parents? Wouldn't you like to know their fates? You don't need a letter to learn where they went, before you were born," said Rumplestiltskin.

Frodo hesitated. Maybe this man did know something he didn't about his parents. He turned to Rumplestiltskin and said, "I'm listening. What is it you know of my parents?"

"Only that they went to another land called Arendelle. You interested now? Would you like to know more about what happened to your parents whilst they were over there?" asked Rumplestiltskin.

"I can't just get up and leave, like Bilbo did. People would become suspicious," said Frodo.

"Oh. Then leave them a note and we'll travel there now. Take the mushrooms with you. They may prove useful for food. I'll gladly escort you there and back. Do we have a deal?" asked Rumplestiltskin, extending his hand.

Frodo hesitated but, wondering if Rumplestiltskin would keep his word, shook his hand. "It's a deal." The two released. Frodo asked Rumple, "How do we get to this land: Arendale it's called?"

"Arendelle and I'll show you the way, but first that letter," said Rumplestiltskin.

"Right. I'll get on it and meet you back here," said Frodo, about to head out of the kitchen.

"Oh, there's no need for that," said Rumplestiltskin, magically giving to Frodo a blank piece of parchment and a white quill.

So twelve year old Frodo wrote a note and left it on the kitchen counter. Once that was done, Frodo grabbed his basket of mushrooms and traveled with Rumplestiltskin through a portal in the air.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

At Asher's apartment, Asher, or Frodo, found he was the first to arrive. He waited a few minutes until Curtis, or Sam, arrived and knocked on his front door. Frodo answered and let Sam inside, before closing the front door. Sam looked around the apartment in confusion.

"What is it? Why did you want to speak to me in private, Mr. Frodo?" asked Curtis.

"Come with me. I have something to show you," said Asher, leading Curtis into his bedroom.

"Look, Mr. Frodo, I'm sure your parents were great hobbits. There's nothing they could keep from you that we don't already know," said Curtis.

Asher pulled out the letter, still in the open envelope, and handed it to his best friend. "Take a look at it, Sam. It's all right. You can read it aloud."

Hesitant but obeying Frodo's orders, Sam opened the letter. He read it aloud, "'My Darling Frodo, I know this will be difficult to explain, but you must understand what became of us and how you were born. Your father and I traveled to Arendelle, a land filled with magic as ours is but of a different sort, to make sure I was pregnant with you. The trolls there were a big part in helping us ensure you were going to be born. You see, I was left barren due to what happened to your father's house. Thanks to what we did in Arendelle, the curse on his house was lifted and I was with child: you.

"'But this is not the only news I have to tell you. You see, Middle-earth and Earth are connected in more than one way. Magic does exist in both worlds. No matter what happens, we and all the inhabitants of Middle-earth can still use some sort of magic outside boundaries that the majority would say contains no magic. Don't believe what certain people will tell you about magical and non-magical worlds. All worlds have their magic, whether by nature, other forces, Eru Ilúvatar, etcetera.

"'While this letter may be a warning, it's also a first clue in your search for answers. Know that your father and I love you with all our hearts. Don't believe that Middle-earth/Earth is the only world that exists. Other lands exist as well. Your Mother.'" Sam looked up at Frodo, who looked as if his heart was heavy. "Mr. Frodo… I don't know what to say."

"Nor I. There's something else I forgot to mention to you, all those years ago. I knew the truth long before I read this letter. It was a long time ago and Rumplestiltskin – Mr. Gold was there with me for the beginning and for half of the journey. In a way, we're connected through an old deal we made. I don't think it's ended. The truth is I knew there were other worlds, other lands out there, thanks to him," said Frodo.

Sam, or Curtis, sat down on the bed next to Frodo, or Asher. "Mr. Frodo, you can't be serious. What is it that you know?"

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

Esmeralda Brandybuck entered the kitchen, calling Frodo's name. It was nearly luncheon and Frodo was nowhere around. That's when she saw the letter on the kitchen counter. It read in fine inked handwriting, in Frodo's handwriting:

 _ **Uncle Saradoc and Aunt Esmeralda,**_

 _ **I can't explain where I've gone or what has happened. Rumplestiltskin's taken me to Arendelle, the land where my parents were before I was born. He won't say anything else, but I'm sure to find answers there.**_

 _ **Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I promise I will return soon.**_

 _ **Your Nephew,**_

 _ **Frodo**_

The letter was unbelievable. How had Frodo learnt to write a letter, when he said it himself he never learned how to read or write his letters for the first time? The whole thing was suspicious, but was this truly in Frodo's handwriting? Something was very off. And who was this Rumplestiltskin?

Esmeralda called, "Saradoc, I found a letter. It's in Frodo's handwriting, or so I hope."

Saradoc arrived in the kitchen, took the letter, and read it to himself. The writing style and the way it read definitely sounded similar to the way Frodo talked. It couldn't be. He read the letter to himself before telling Esmeralda. "Esmeralda, we have to find him. I know where to begin looking for him."

"You do. How?" asked Esmeralda.

"Because Frodo's parents brought me to Arendelle once, a long time ago," said Saradoc. "Come on. You'll need your cloak and a fresh supply of food and dresses and…"

"Yes, I know how to pack, Saradoc," said Esmeralda, heading off at once in search of a pack. Saradoc, in the meantime, searched for his walking stick.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo, or Asher, gave Sam, or Curtis, his answer. "Arendelle was where it began for them, my parents. It's where they fell in love. Before that, it's where my grandfather's curse truly started on my father's house."

* * *

 **About Frodo's parents' backstory behaving similarly to the plot from "Into the Woods" with the baker and his wife, that I did not intend. Hopefully, I can make the plot different than the plot from "Into the Woods", as I'm sure an idea will come along. What I do hope comes around from this is that this is a similar yet inspired plot from "Into the Woods". Of course, this is a crossover with "Once Upon A Time", so expect inspiration... now I'm sounding like Anna from "Frozen".**


	4. 3: The Ice Wall

Just so you know readers, this second half, as well as the previous half to this one huge main story, are part of an Alternate Reality to _The Lord of the Rings_. Naturally, given this story, it's an Alternate Reality. I'm not sure if I've already mentioned it in Part 1, but I'm letting you readers know now.

Also, by the third section, and since I grew tired of always putting in Canon Name or Alias Name, or just leaving it with either or for the sections involving Storybrooke, Maine, Present Day, you readers will see "Canon Name/Alias Name" and vice versa for the rest of the story. So that way, no one's confused and we can get back on track.

As for this chapter, it coincides with the end of the episode "A Tale of Two Sisters" and the beginning of the episode "White Out", from Season Four of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

 **The Ice Wall**

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

"Mr. Frodo, that's a lot to say about your parents and grandparents. Did you know them? I'm sure you must have," said Sam, or Curtis, concerned for his best friend and master.

"Of course I do, Sam," admitted Frodo, or Asher, truthfully. He recovered, "Well… the letter sure changes my viewpoint of my parents. I wasn't even aware they knew this information, or the fact that my mother couldn't have me unless she came to Arendelle."

"What does it mean?" asked Sam, or Curtis, curious. "Have you been there before?"

"I have, a long time ago. When things were different… before the Ring came to my possession," said Frodo, or Asher. His mind swept into deep thought.

Sam, or Curtis, understood. Getting Frodo's, or Asher's, attention back, Sam, or Curtis, exclaimed as quietly as he could, "If it's too much for you, you don't have to tell me."

"No, but I want to, Sam," said Asher, or Frodo. "I'm just figuring out where to begin." Then he had his starting place. "After Mr. Gold found me, back then he was Rumplestiltskin, he brought me to Arendelle. That's where I met…"

* * *

Arendelle – The Past

The seamen kept to their work in a diligent manner. Nothing disturbed their rest, or so it seemed. The air was broken by a purplish-blue portal, which stopped a few inches above one of the long wooden decks. Rumplestiltskin climbed out of the portal with no trouble. Frodo, on the other hand, tripped over his own feet leaving the portal, before falling off the deck, landing in the salt water below.

Good thing Frodo had just started learning how to swim. Due to his parents' deaths, Frodo was determined to practice swimming. For a moment, he did black out. When he came to, Frodo remembered his lessons, bobbing on the surface a few seconds later. All he could think about was his ears clearing, freeing themselves of the salt water.

Seizing the opportunity, Rumplestiltskin extended a hand to the twelve-year-old hobbit boy. "Need a hand, deary? I had wondered if you survived that fall."

Taking the gold-skinned man's hand without question, Frodo replied, still gasping for air, "Thanks." The second he was pulled out of the water, Frodo wrung his breeches, freeing the excess water and allowing it to return to the harbor below. He asked Rumplestiltskin, curious, "Why did you save me? I thought you were mean, icy and cold."

Rumplestiltskin said, being honest, "Well, I like children and I couldn't see you drown. Children have an effect on me."

Frodo turned his gaze to the man. "So you are good, you have some good qualities."

"I wouldn't say that, deary," said Rumplestiltskin. "But I'd gladly save you any day. You are important to my cause."

Frodo asked, cautious, "What's that mean?"

"Just means you need to be cautious. You never know what can slip through your fingers," said Rumplestiltskin, waving his fingers in Frodo's face.

Frodo grinned, letting out a small chuckle behind his teeth. "Well, you do have something special about you. I don't know what that is yet, but I'm sure we'll find out."

Not particularly interested in stepping onto the subject, Rumplestiltskin ended their conversation. "Let's go see what the kingdom knows about your parents, starting with the royal family. How 'bout that, Frodo Baggins?"

Although he felt as though Rumplestiltskin was hiding something, Frodo heaved a sigh, giving up on the topic-at-hand. He would find out sooner or later, even if he had to pry at Rumplestiltskin to get him to tell the truth. Frodo said at last, "All right. Let's go." He stood up, following Rumplestiltskin away from the docks.

The portal had long since closed up, leaving Frodo stuck in the kingdom of Arendelle.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

"And that's basically what happened, Sam," said Frodo/Asher, finishing his story. By then, he and Sam/Curtis were out in the dining room, drinking tea.

"So you mean you've met… oh wow. And I thought meeting Elves was extraordinary. What's she like? Have you seen her now?" asked Sam/Curtis, excited to hear more recent news.

Frodo/Asher shrugged. "I don't know. The last time I saw her, I was seventeen. I don't know her fate these days. I'm not sure what happened to either one. All I know is I found out what happened to my parents in Arendelle and that's all there is to it. And it took me today to read this letter." He waved the folded letter in his hand, but only a little ways above the table before setting the letter back down on top of the envelope.

Sam/Curtis said, ecstatic, "But still, you must have interesting stories to tell about Arendelle."

Frodo/Asher nodded. He was delighted Sam/Curtis was happy. "I do, actually. There's so much I could tell you about the kingdom of Arendelle. So much for you to hear."

Sam/Curtis said, suggesting promptly, "Well, let's talk about it at Granny's. What do you think, Mr. Frodo? It'd get you out of in the open."

At that, Frodo/Asher peered at the living room window. It was already a little past noon. Not only that, his stomach grumbled, making him chuckle a little. Deciding that Sam/Curtis had a point, Frodo/Asher declared, "Yes, let's head to Granny's."

"Are you well enough to drive, or…"

Frodo/Asher nodded a second time. "Yes Sam, I believe I am. Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Sam/Curtis.

Frodo/Asher pulled his keys out of his pocket. As soon as he locked the door to his apartment, Frodo/Asher followed Sam/Curtis out of the apartment complex. In their designated cars, Frodo/Asher and Sam/Curtis drove to the downtown area of Storybrooke, Maine. There, they would reach Granny's Diner and talk more about Frodo/Asher's amazing times in Arendelle, before the First Curse struck the realms.

x-x-x

Finding the door locked to Regina's office, at the Town Hall, Emma knew from the lights Regina was inside. Emma explained, from the closed door, her job wasn't done until she helped everyone get their happy endings. Unable to get Regina out of her office, Emma departed down the hallway.

Now alone in her office, Regina approached Henry's storybook _Once Upon A Time_ , filled with new determination. While holding the book, Regina called Sydney Glass/Mirror, who appeared before her, wondering what she wanted. Regina gave her speech, making a vow to find the writer, change the book and give the villains their happy endings. She grinned, her mind already set on her new goal.

o-o-o

Sometime in the evening, at the Lakeside Mansion, when Belle/Lacey was fast asleep, Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold left their bed and entered the library. There, sitting on a table, was a box with a gold circular frame with a blue starry top. Using his dagger, the _real_ dagger, Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold, waved the blade over the box. The box transformed into a sorcerer's blue pointy hat, complete with a living galaxy floating in the centermost part of the royal blue fabric. Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold gazed at the hat with a smile. This was what he was hoping to find in the box, and now the first task was complete.

x-x-x

Elsa, making sure no one followed her, froze Mr. Gold's pawnshop door. The freezing spell worked, allowing her to break into the pawnshop without a hunch. She didn't need to search for long, for she found the snowflake necklace she gave to her sister. Relief spread on her face: she was one step closer to finding her sister. Elsa picked up the necklace by its silver chain, examining the pendant with watery eyes.

"Don't worry, Anna. I will find you," said Elsa, whispering her vow. Heading outside the pawnshop, taking Anna's snowflake necklace with her, Elsa spoke softly, declaring another vow, "Until we're together, no one leaves this town." She clasped her hands into fists, forming icicles on her knuckles and pale skin.

Around this time, an ice wall formed at the barrier, enclosing the town of Storybrooke in a wide circle.

Elsa made one final vow: "Anna, I will find out what happened to you."

* * *

The Castle, Arendelle – The Past

Arriving before the castle gate, Rumplestiltskin and Frodo were stopped by the castle guards. The guards stared at the two strange companions. Although they wanted to laugh, whatever was going on inside the castle was more important at the time.

"What's your business, sir?" asked the first soldier.

Rumplestiltskin inquired, "This young lad wishes to speak to your princesses. He can assist you with your problem."

"A boy with hairy feet?" asked the second soldier, chuckling at Frodo's feet.

Shuffling his feet, Frodo asked, timidly, "What's wrong with my feet? All hobbits have hairy feet and curly hair."

The first soldier admitted, "Well, Princess Elsa and Princess Anna could have time for a companion. Send him inside, and head to the foyer. We'll inform the princesses at once."

"All is well. I appreciate your time, gentlemen," said Rumplestiltskin. Turning to Frodo, Rumplestiltskin asked him, "Shall we, lad?"

"Yes, I believe we shall," said Frodo, playing along.

The moment Rumplestiltskin pressed forward, beyond the gate, Frodo struggled to keep up. He was relieved Rumplestiltskin gave him time to keep up, but Frodo had to admit he wanted to wear shoes like the Harfoots, his kin. Letting the random thought passed, Frodo traveled with the gold-skinned man through the courtyard, doing his best to make sure the folk knew where he was. It was a great effort, since he felt small next to these Big Folk. He managed to ignore this depressive thought, returning his mind once more to the present.

At last, Frodo and Rumplestiltskin made it inside the entrance hall. Finding their way to the foyer, Rumplestiltskin stopped before the passage leading into the next hall. Frodo stopped midway, when he saw Rumplestiltskin not following him.

"You're not coming?" asked Frodo, confused.

"This is where my journey stops. You're on your own from here," said Rumplestiltskin.

"What?" asked Frodo, alarmed. "You're the one that brought me here."

Rumplestiltskin chuckled, giddily, "Oh yes I did. But it was you who wanted to learn more about your parents' fate. This is your quest, deary, not mine. I got you this far. Now, you must finish this quest on your own. Good luck, deary!" Before Frodo could lunge at him, Rumplestiltskin vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

Frodo could feel loneliness seep inside himself. He was alone, again, with no adults to turn to. What could he do? What…

"Hello," said a nine-year-old girl's voice. She asked him, "Who are you?"

Frodo turned, taking cautious steps into the foyer. Oh great, he was going to talk to a girl! And a ginger-haired one at that… ginger? Hobbits didn't have ginger hair. She must have been one of the Big Folk, from the Race of Men. Yes, she was.

Frodo introduced himself, "Frodo Baggins. Who are you?" He was surprised at how polite he was towards the girl. But then, his mind wasn't in its proper place.

The ginger-haired girl introduced herself, "I'm Anna."

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

That same evening, Frodo/Asher stayed for a while at Granny's Diner, eating dinner to his leisure. Sam/Curtis had gone home a few hours ago, before Rosie Cotton/Samantha Willow made dinner especially for him and Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's cousin, who Frodo was used to calling his uncle.

As Frodo/Asher read the current issue of _The Daily Mirror_ , Ruby/Red Riding Hood passed to him another filled glass of soda. Ruby/Red said, getting Frodo/Asher's attention, "Here you go. It's on the house."

Frodo/Asher said, calmly, "Thank you, Ruby." He stopped Ruby/Red before she approached another table. "By the way, have you seen Fredegar Bolger – Fatty Bolger anywhere?"

Ruby/Red answered, concern smeared on her face, "I did, and so did Granny."

"Where is he?" asked Frodo/Asher, just as concerned.

"He's searching for a girl named Cara, with this squirrel-monkey animal.* Fatty and the Squijim – that's what the squirrel-monkey's called – left hours ago through a portal, and they haven't returned," said Ruby/Red.

"He found a portal," said Frodo/Asher, matter-of-factly. _Lucky_ , he thought about Fatty finding a portal, hopefully one that led to home. But… maybe it was better he asked first about Fatty's location. "Did he say where he was headed?"

"Well…" Ruby/Red was cut off by the door bell. She and Frodo/Asher turned their attentions to the diner's door, where Henry Mills entered.

Henry said softly to Frodo and Ruby/Red, "Hey."

Frodo/Asher replied, nodding and grinning at the pre-teen boy, "Hullo Henry."

Henry made his way to the long white table. There, he found an empty stool to sit down on.

Frodo/Asher returned his attention to Ruby/Red, asking her, "So, where did he go? Fatty?"

Ruby/Red shrugged her shoulders. She answered, truthfully, "No one knows. Fatty didn't say anything. I'm sorry, Frodo."

Frodo/Asher sighed behind his teeth. At least he tried. "Thank you again, Ruby."

"Will you be all right?" asked Ruby/Red.

Frodo/Asher said, nodding, "Yeah. I was just hoping to see Fatty again. That's all." He drank two gulps of his soda.

Emma entered the diner a few moments later. At that, Ruby/Red walked away from Frodo/Asher's table. Although he was tempted to eavesdrop on Emma and Henry's conversation, Frodo/Asher decided to leave things the way they were. He checked his cell phone. He still had plenty of time to hang around Granny's Diner before…

The power went out, leaving everyone in darkness, except for the moonlight pouring in through the windows. Emma and David Nolan/Prince David "Charming" communicated through Emma's walkie-talkie about the black out. Once their conversation ended, Emma asked Henry if he wanted to come along for an investigation to find the source of the town-wide black out. Henry was still deep in thought over his adopted mother, Regina Mills/Evil Queen, not wanting to see him anymore. As it happened, Henry wasn't in the mood.

Frodo/Asher chimed in, putting his cell phone away, "I'll go. Sam and the rest of the Fellowship are asking around, but they excused me from their own search. So, I'll go with you, Emma, if you'll let me."

Emma said, "Sure. That makes three investigating the black out." She turned to Henry with a smile, "Hey kid."

Henry gazed at Emma for a moment, but didn't say anything. Although he wanted to go, it was all right that Frodo/Asher chose to investigate with his mom and grandpa. Emma left Henry alone in the diner, heading out with Frodo/Asher. David/Prince Charming parked the Sherriff's car along the curb to the Granny's Diner, allowing Frodo/Asher and Emma to step inside the front and back passengers' seats. After a minor explanation from Emma, David/Prince Charming drove down the main road.

* * *

Foyer, The Castle, Arendelle – The Past

Anna asked twelve-year-old Frodo, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"No. I'm on a mission," said Frodo. "The guards said there's an issue here that needs taken care of."

Anna nodded. "My sister won't come out and play with me. She's my older sister, you know."

"Well, older sisters are like that. They need their privacy; so do older kids," said Frodo.

"But Elsa won't come out for any reason. Whenever I try to talk to her, she won't let me come in. I don't know what's wrong with her," said Anna. "Can you help me?"

Frodo thought this over. It certainly sounded like her sister needed help. Figuring Anna's plea was convincing enough, Frodo told her, "I'll help you, but then you and your sister need to assist me. Understand?"

Anna nodded again, giddy with joy. She ran up the stairs, calling back to Frodo, "This way, Frodo!"

"Right. Let's go see Elsa," said Frodo, climbing up the stairs after her.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Asher didn't say much, if anything to Emma and David/Prince Charming during the drive. The hum of the car's engine made Frodo/Asher drift off to sleep. His mind soon pulled him out of the darkness and into a strange, yet vivid dream:

 _Frodo, still wearing his modern clothes and leather jacket, approached a massive, tall ice wall. This ice wall blocked any escape from the town of Storybrooke. He was trapped and worse, alone. Where was Sam? Where were Emma and David? Where then-_

" _Who are you?" asked Frodo, spotting a blonde-haired young woman wearing a blue dress._

" _I am Elsa," said the frightened young woman. Only she was no longer frightened._

 _The moment Elsa stepped out and walked towards him, she transformed into another blonde woman, this time in her mid-thirties or forties and wearing a white, glittery dress. Frodo stopped mid-step, but this new woman didn't. She continued to walk forward._

 _By the time Frodo and the woman were face-to-face, Frodo bravely asked her, keeping himself calm and collected, "Who are you, eh miss? Madam?"_

" _I am Ingrid," said the woman in introduction. "Frodo…"_

"Frodo, wake up!" said Emma, gently, shaking Frodo's shoulder.

Frodo/Asher's eyes shot open. How long had he been asleep? Stretching and yawning, Frodo/Asher asked Emma, "How long was I asleep?"

Emma told him, "Come on. We're here."

"Here where? I just had –" But Frodo's voice faded away as he peered out the front window. To his surprise, there was a massive ice wall about a couple of stories tall. It was the ice wall from his strange dream! And Elsa? No, he knew who she was. But how- "No…" his voice cut off by his own accord. Seeing an ice wall could only mean someone had ice powers. He had a feeling he already knew who she was that cast the ice wall on the town.

* * *

 **Footnotes:**

 ***What Ruby/Red Riding Hood tells Frodo/Asher about Fredegar "Fatty" Bolger, actually ties in with the spin-off story I'm doing for this main story, titled** _ **Strong Intentions in Luster**_ **. This Spin-Off Story is focused on Fredegar Bolger, allowing him to be one of the main leads in the fanfic. Feel free to check it out, as I'll be transitioning back and forth between this fanfic and the spin-off fanfic. As for Cara and the Squijim, they are canon in their original book series, titled** _ **The Unicorn Chronicles**_ **.**


	5. 4: A Frozen Reunion

This chapter coincides with the rest of the episode "White Out", from Season Four of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

 **A Frozen Reunion**

Hallway, The Castle, Arendelle – The Past

Anna stopped by the door leading into her big sister Elsa's room. There, Anna informed twelve-year-old Frodo, "She's right in here. She won't let me in."

Frodo knocked on the door, only to hear an older girl's voice on the other side, "Go away, Anna."

Frodo introduced himself, "I'm Frodo Baggins. I figured we might want to talk; that is, if you let me in."

The door creaked open. However, the girl Elsa told her sister, "Just Frodo, not you."

"Come on, Elsa," said Anna, excited that the door was open but anxious for it to be shut on her again.

Frodo told her, "No, it's fine. I'll have a word with your sister. Everything will turn out all right."

"Okay," said Anna.

Frodo entered Elsa's bedroom, but as he did Elsa shut the door on her sister. Frodo looked about him. The room had a four-poster bed against the wall, paintings on the walls, as well as furniture along the other walls as well. The only difference was there was ice covering the walls and part of the door.

Elsa, a girl with blonde hair done up on the back of her head, said to Frodo, "Why did you come here?"

"Can't we talk? Your sister was telling me about your problem, but I still don't know what that is… unless you tell me," said Frodo.

Elsa said, "I don't really want to talk about it." She made sure to keep her blue gloves on, in a manner of protecting Frodo from her powers.

Frodo asked her, "Come on. What's bothering you?"

Elsa sighed. He was being sincere. She admitted her story to him, "All right. I'll tell you." She added in a proper introduction, "My name's Elsa."

Frodo said in return, "I'm Frodo."

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Joining David/Prince David "Charming" and Emma outside, Frodo/Asher observed the wall for himself. David/Prince Charming turned on his flashlight for a better view of the ice wall. Frodo/Asher had the same conclusion as the others: someone just wanted to put the wall up, not for shutting the power down. Hook arrived minutes later with news that the ice wall was surrounding the town of Storybrooke, which they were trapped again and someone wanted to pick them off one-by-one. It was then David/Prince Charming received a call from the Sherriff's car, forcing him to leave the group momentarily. Frodo/Asher stayed with the others; although, he did feel out-of-place during Hook and Emma's conversation.

Frodo/Asher continued to stare at the ice wall, searching for any signs of anyone who might be near. As he looked, for a brief moment, Frodo/Asher thought he saw blonde hair. He asked, surprising himself how close he was to Emma, "I think I see something… or someone."

"Yeah," said Emma, also catching the blonde hair and movement from somewhere in the ice wall. She pinched Frodo/Asher's leather sleeve for a moment, telling him, "Let's go check it out."

Frodo/Asher followed without complaint. Climbing into the narrow opening of the ice wall with Emma, Frodo/Asher met a familiar face. She was someone he remembered from his past: the same girl he had helped out years ago and became close friends with:

"Elsa," muttered Frodo/Asher.

Emma didn't hear him, but Elsa flinched upon seeing him and Emma. In Elsa's hand was a snowflake necklace. Elsa introduced herself to Emma, but she drew a blank stare the moment she saw Frodo/Asher. That is, until Frodo/Asher spoke to her:

"Elsa, you know me, right? You remember me. I'm…"

"I remember you, but your hair is different and you're taller," asked Elsa, still defensive.

"Well… it's complicated," said Frodo/Asher.

Emma introduced herself to Elsa, "I'm Emma. Can I ask why you're out here and why you put up this wall?"

Elsa explained, "I'm looking for my sister, but I can't find her." She showed Emma and Frodo/Asher Anna's necklace. With some coaxing from Emma, Elsa told her and Frodo/Asher that her sister's name is Anna.

Frodo/Asher said, "I remember her. She brought me to you."

"Then maybe you know where she is, Frodo," said Elsa.

Frodo/Asher shook his head. "No, but if we help you, if you can learn to trust us, we'll find your sister in no time."

Emma said to Elsa, "We're not giving up until we do."

Elsa stared at the two for a moment. Should she allow Emma, a stranger, help her find her sister? Then there was Frodo, who Elsa remembered as her and Anna's childhood friend. They both were willing to help her, and yet Elsa wondered if they could stick by their word. Their moment was broken when David/Prince Charming and Hook approached the two, David/Prince Charming with a gun in hand.

"No!" Emma cried, doing what she could to calm her father and Hook.

Frodo/Asher added, speaking in Elsa's defense, "She won't hurt you. She just can't control her magic…"

But it was too late. Elsa's power grew uncontrollably, creating another wall in the ice wall. As Emma and Frodo/Asher fell through the darkened hole with Elsa, David/Prince Charming and Hook were hurled outside the ice wall. Frodo/Asher and Emma were trapped inside the ice wall with Elsa.

David/Prince Charming tried communicating with Emma through the walkie-talkie, but only ended up getting static. Hook and David/Prince Charming did their best to pry open the ice wall, but nothing worked. David/Prince Charming realized magic made the wall, and it would take magic to unmake it. The two figured they would have to find another way to bring down the wall, and save Emma and Frodo/Asher.

* * *

Elsa's Bedroom, The Castle, Arendelle – The Past

Twelve-year-old Frodo asked, confused, "What are you doing in here? Why is there so much ice on the walls?"

Elsa said, "If I told you, you might think I'm crazy."

"Don't tell me you have ice powers," said Frodo.

Elsa said, "Yes."

Frodo was amazed. "Wow. I mean Gandalf has magic, but you… this is incredible."

Elsa said, in her defense, "It's not that incredible." She whispered, "It almost cost my sister's life. I can't control it."

"Why would you want to control it?" asked Frodo, confused.

Elsa said, "It's complicated."

Frodo gestured, "At least let me help you."

"What could you do to help me?" asked Elsa.

"You need a friend. I can be that for you," said Frodo. He felt so awkward, talking to a girl. But with Elsa, it was a different matter and she needed a friend. He knew this was the only way he could find out what happened to his parents.

"Surely you must be here for another reason," said Elsa, sensing Frodo had other matters.

"Well, it's about my parents. I mean, they came to Arendelle, looking for a way so my mother could have me. I was just seeking information," said Frodo.

"Then maybe you should leave," said Elsa.

"But I want to help you, too," said Frodo, "If the only way to find out about my parents is to help you, then so be it. I might as well do both." He asked her, "What do you say?"

"I suppose it could help. I don't know," said Elsa.

"What have you to lose?" asked Frodo.

Elsa said nothing, but gazed at Frodo with new hope. Maybe it was possible. She didn't know, but any effort made would be a start.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Inside the ice wall, the cold air drew Frodo/Asher to wakefulness. Scrambling to his feet, Frodo/Asher felt his head, only to find it sore and with a small cut on his forehead, not in the same place as Emma's head wound.

As Emma spoke to Elsa, with Elsa making a few threats here and there about her powers and what she could do to the town, Frodo/Asher said to the blond witch in the blue dress, "I can see that." Between small shivers, Frodo/Asher asked Elsa, "You mind telling me what you are doing in Storybrooke?"

Elsa said, "Last time I recalled, I kicked you out of Arendelle. Not in the most pleasant manner."

"You only kicked me out of the castle," said Frodo/Asher. "As far as I recall, that wasn't a full banishment."

"You had it coming," said Elsa.

"That was before the Ring –"

"The what?" asked Elsa, confused.

Emma asked, between shivers, "All right, both of you; you two can save the reunion for when we're in someplace warmer." She turned to Elsa, "So if you want to hit undo on that…" she pointed to the wall behind her and Frodo/Asher, "…then we can be on our way."

"I – I can't do that," said Elsa.

From the walkie-talkie in Emma's hand, David/Prince Charming spoke into it again. To Frodo/Asher's relief, he could hear David/Prince Charming's voice from the other side. However, from the walkie-talkie, upon which Emma said that Elsa was looking for her sister Anna and she found a necklace that belonged to her, Elsa responded by telling them she would freeze the town and everyone in it. This did not sit well in Frodo/Asher's mind.

As the minutes ticked by, Frodo/Asher felt his hands and his ears going numb. In fact, every part of his body became numb, as he shivered due to the extreme cold. The second Elsa commented the cold didn't bother her, Frodo/Asher said, "Yeah, as I've noticed."

Elsa asked him, "What exactly brought you here? I didn't ask for your help, Frodo Baggins."

Between shivers, Frodo/Asher said, "No, but I can see you need help."

Emma came to realize, after showing Elsa her necklace, as she told the woman in the blue dress, "You gave David a warning, because you can't control your powers." She explained to Elsa she had powers, too, but as she tried to concentrate, she found she couldn't do it. The air was too cold, as was she.

Frodo/Asher caught Emma as best he could when she collapsed on the floor. Even though Elsa spoke to Emma, Frodo/Asher, in spite of his will, found he too was about ready to collapse. Elsa caught Frodo/Asher by the wrist.

In an effort to keep them both awake, Elsa said, "Frodo, stay awake. Talk to me, too. I'm sorry I brought you both down here."

Frodo/Asher apologized, shivering violently, "I'm sorry, too, for everything. It wasn't…" He felt himself falling into darkness. He was not aware, nor did he care much, that he collapsed as well on the snowy floor.

Elsa called to Frodo/Asher, "Frodo? Frodo?!" She did the same to Emma, in an effort to keep them both awake. In spite of Elsa's frustration over Frodo and what he did that caused her frustration, back in Arendelle, all that seemed forgotten in that moment. Now, she needed was to find a way to save both Emma and Frodo/Asher, before they froze to death.

* * *

Hallway, The Castle, Arendelle – The Past

Elsa told twelve-year-old Frodo, making sure her sister Anna didn't hear their conversation, "I have powers that can freeze rooms, freeze anything, make snow. I can do whatever I want, but it comes with a cost."

Twelve-year-old Frodo said, "What cost?"

Elsa admitted, saddened by her own news, "Last time I used my powers, I shot a freezing spell at my sister's forehead. She now has a lock of hair that's silver."

Frodo said, approaching her, "I'm sorry."

Elsa held up her hands in defense. "Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you."

"Maybe I can help you. If we can control it, without you living in fear," said Frodo. "What do you say?"

Elsa was unsure about him. "Do you think that's possible?"

"I think you're living inside yourself for too long," said Frodo. "I think it's time you got out in the open."

Before Elsa could say her next thought, the door to her bedroom opened, revealing her parents. They were not happy to see Frodo.

Elsa's father, the King of Arendelle, asked the lad, "What are you doing in here?"

Elsa said, "We didn't do anything, father! We were only talking…"

Elsa's father said, "I was asking the lad."

Frodo apologized, speaking truthful, "Please, that's all we were doing. I'm not here to hurt Elsa, only to help her."

Elsa told her parents, "Please. He's my friend."

Gerda, Elsa's mother, told her husband, "Anna invited the lad here. She said this young hobbit, Frodo Baggins, could help us with Elsa."

Elsa's father looked at Frodo and said, "I trust that is all you did in here."

"I didn't do anything wrong," said twelve-year-old Frodo. "I just came here for information about my parents, and to help your daughter with her… powers. Elsa told me about them and well…"

Elsa's father told him, "As long as she conceals her powers, Elsa will be fine." He added, "But as to the matter of your parents, you do look familiar. You must be Drogo's son. His grandfather has been to Arendelle, as was your father. Drogo was a good friend of mine. Where is he?"

Frodo's head sagged.

Elsa's father understood. "I see. I am so sorry about your loss."

Gerda told him, "We know you're a good lad, from the letters your parents sent us. It's just that Elsa's powers must not be known to the rest of the kingdom. If anyone ever found out what Elsa has, we don't know what would happen to her or to us."

Elsa's father said, "If you can keep it a secret, Frodo Baggins, and stay Elsa's friend, then we will agree to help you learn more about your parents' whereabouts while they were here at Arendelle. Do we have a deal?" He extended his hand to the hobbit lad.

Twelve-year-old Frodo looked at the hand for a moment. Finding he had no choice, Frodo shook Elsa's father's hand. Frodo knew this wouldn't be an easy alliance, but it was what he needed, in order to find out news about his parents' time in Arendelle.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

"Emma! Frodo, don't sleep!" cried Elsa, shaking the two awake.

Frodo/Asher could faintly hear Emma, but he wasn't sure. What he did tell Elsa, through the drowsiness, shivers, numbness and cold, "I'm here. I'm awake. I don't want to die."

Elsa said, "I know. Once we find Anna, I'll get you both out of here."

"How do you know she's coming?" asked Frodo/Asher, doing his best to keep his eyes open and his mind alert. It was a struggling effort to stay awake. He was too cold to worry about anything else.

Using Emma's walkie-talkie, Elsa spoke into it, telling Hook, "I'm with Emma and Frodo. They're passed out and are freezing to death. Come quickly." She released the button, wondering if Hook and David/Prince Charming heard them.

But David/Prince Charming and Hook did arrive. With them was Samwise Gamgee/Curtis Greenhow, who figured Frodo/Asher had gotten himself caught in another rut and Sam/Curtis would need to save him. As David/Prince Charming convinced Elsa he found a way to find Anna, but Elsa would still need to figure out how to control her magic on her own, Elsa came to realize that maybe she could do this by herself. Concentrating, Elsa cast her ice magic on the wall.

The ice magic worked, forming a circular opening in the ice wall. Elsa grabbed Emma and Frodo/Asher, bringing them over to the opening. Emma was carried by Hook into the Sherriff's car, moments before Elsa passed Frodo/Asher over to Sam/Curtis. Upon meeting Sam/Curtis, Frodo's knees collapsed, forcing Sam/Curtis to carry Frodo/Asher straight to the Sherriff's car, where Sam/Curtis placed Frodo/Asher in the middle of the backseat, as Hook sat Emma down close to the door.

Before Sam/Curtis had the chance to sit down, Merry Brandybuck/Donovan Masters and Pippin Took/Edric Tuck arrived in Merry/Donovan's car. Sam/Curtis joined them as Elsa sat in the back next to Frodo/Asher and Hook in the front passenger seat. Once again, David/Prince Charming drove the Sherriff's car back to the Apartment complex. Merry/Donovan followed behind them, as he, Sam/Curtis and Pippin/Edric wondered whether Frodo/Asher would be all right.

o-o-o

Returning to Apartment 3, where everyone was gathering, Sam/Curtis, Merry/Donovan and Pippin/Edric brought Frodo/Asher over to a chair. Hook, David/Charming, Henry, and Elsa did the same for Emma. Finding some blankets, the group wrapped it around Emma and Frodo/Asher to keep them warm. Moments later, the power returned, much to the relief of David/Charming and the hobbit men. At that, Hook brought out a small heater to keep Emma and Frodo/Asher warmer.

Frodo/Asher told Hook, "Thank you."

Hook said, a bit cocky, "Well lad, even pirates have feelings."

Frodo/Asher said, "Feelings in the form of friendship only, you mean."

Hook said, "Of course. I respect you, Frodo Baggins. You made it out of Neverland and survived an ice wall without dying. You're brave for a hobbit."

Frodo/Asher told Elsa, "Thank you for saving me."

"I endangered you and Emma," said Elsa, a little hard. She soon recovered, "I am sorry I did that. You're not as bad as I first suspected."

Frodo/Asher said, "See? We are getting along."

Sam/Curtis told Frodo/Asher, double-checking, "You warming up yet, Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo/Asher nodded. "I'm getting there, Sam."

Henry insisted, happily, to Frodo/Asher and his mom Emma, "I'll go make you two some hot cocoa."

Frodo/Asher said, pleased, "Mmm, hot cocoa."

Henry said, "Always a hobbit."

Frodo/Asher said, "You knew from the start."

Emma hugged Henry, apologizing for not being much help to him. Henry apologized too, admitting he didn't want to lose his two mothers. Elsa admitted she lost Anna's necklace and didn't know where she would find her sister now. David/Prince Charming, being helpful, showed Elsa Bo Peep's crook staff. For a moment, nothing happened. Then a heartbeat was heard faintly in the air, followed by another. Realizing the steady heartbeats were coming from the staff, Elsa knew as well as David/Prince Charming that they would find Anna. Mary Margaret/Snow White returned to Apartment 3 with hers and David/Prince Charming's baby, Prince Neal. She was confused until David/Prince Charming introduced Elsa and told her, as well as the others, they would find Elsa's sister, as that was what their family did for people.

o-o-o

In the morning, Henry walked up to Regina's white-painted house and knocked on the door, using the door knocker. Henry explained to Regina, knowing she was inside the house, he wasn't going to give up on her, he was going to return daily because he belonged there and he missed his room. Convinced, Regina opened the front door and embraced her adopted son.

x-x-x

Around the time Henry got through to Regina, Emma drove, with Frodo/Asher and Elsa in Emma's yellow slug bug car, back to the ice wall. Stepping out of the car, Emma and Frodo/Asher observed Elsa's handiwork. Elsa was embarrassed by the compliments.

Frodo/Asher pointed out to Elsa, "If you can do this, do you think you can give me ice cubes for my tea?" He added, "Making them, of course."

Elsa said, calmer, "Last time we met, you were cheekier than this."

Frodo/Asher said, "Well, I've still got it; even if it isn't much. I myself have had help from friends, but not really someone to talk to."

Elsa said, "I hope you find her someday."

Frodo/Asher said, "Yeah, but that's a matter of long odds. Don't you think?"

Emma told him, "I don't know, Frodo. From what I've seen of my parents, I'm certain you'll find true love. After the way your book trilogy ended, there's more to your tale."

Frodo/Asher said, "I don't know."

Elsa said, "Let me put this wall down." She used her ice magic on the wall, but nothing happened. She tried again, but still nothing. This was getting frustrating. "I'm the only one with this power. I should be able to undo it."

"So, what's keeping this thing up?" asked Emma, also confused.

Frodo/Asher suggested, even though he too was confused, "Maybe someone wants to keep us in."

"But who?" asked Elsa, looking for more suggestions. "I don't see any reason why this ice wall should be up anymore."

Frodo/Asher stared at the wall again. Something wasn't right.

x-x-x

In the ice cream parlor, a woman working behind the counter passed to Grumpy/Leroy a scoop of chocolate ice cream, inside a waffle cone. Grumpy/Leroy talked about Storybrooke suffering through the blackout, wondering if the woman lost merchandise. The woman told him she didn't lose anything, that she was lucky.

After Grumpy/Leroy left the parlor, the woman froze a steel bucket with milk inside, making vanilla ice cream. She dipped her index finger into the ice cream, sticking it in her mouth in delight. Pulling her index finger out of her mouth, the woman crossed her arms and leaned her back against the standing freezer, causing it to freeze along with the rest of the wall. This woman gave a small grin of satisfaction, as if knowing she was the one keeping the ice wall up around Storybrooke.

* * *

 **I know this has been a while since I wrote anything for this story, but this chapter completes the episode "White Out". I feel relief because this means we can move onto the next episode or two. I just figured the first two episodes of Season 4 of "Once Upon A Time" were together, so that's why there are four chapters with this string of episodes continuing one into the next. Anyway, I'm just as glad as you are that Frodo/Asher is fine and back to his old self again. So now, please review and let me know what you think. :)**


	6. 5: On the Trail

This chapter coincides with the episode "Rocky Road", from Season Four of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**

 **On the Trail**

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Allowing Hook to come with them to Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin's pawnshop was not Frodo/Asher's idea of a scenic route. But Frodo/Asher knew he, Elsa and Emma needed to find out that very same day, after Elsa's failed attempt to melt the barrier, how Elsa's urn ended up in Gold/Rumplestiltskin's possession. Even though Emma and Elsa didn't want him to, Frodo/Asher figured he might as well join them for needed protection, even though he knew full well he wouldn't be a match against Gold/Rumplestltskin or his magic.

What Frodo/Asher did learn these past few days was that Merry/Donovan and Pippin/Edric had turned back into their Man selves. It was the only explanation Frodo/Asher had for how Merry/Donovan was able to drive his car to the site where Frodo/Asher and Emma nearly froze to death. However, Gold/Rumplestiltskin hardly gave them any answers. Frodo/Asher decided to point out a few things to Gold/Rumplestiltskin, shortly after Belle/Lacey French used the dagger on him.

"Listen Gold, if there's a shred of hope in you…"

Elsa stopped Frodo/Asher from making any threats. "Frodo now is not the best time to be making arguments."

Gold/Rumplestiltskin chimed in. "She's right, deary." His gaze fell on Frodo/Asher. "Our only business came when I was assisting you. Of course, you had forgotten those other times I saved your skin."

"Where were you in Arendelle when I needed you? You left me the first time, abandoned me," said Frodo/Asher.

Gold/Rumplestiltskin said, "You were a boy. You had to grow up sometime."

Frodo/Asher asked him, "In all that time, did you once care about my fate or were you all in for the profit of making deals?"

Gold/Rumplestiltskin said, "In regards to that question, Mr. Baggins, I hold you in the deepest honor. I was just giving you a push forward. It appears that my work with you is done."

"You still owe me a favor," said Frodo/Asher.

"That debt was paid off. I owe you nothing," said Gold/Rumplestiltskin. He said, calmly, "What I do ask from you, Frodo, is my regards and respect. You've done plenty in your time, proved your bravery and came out on the other side a better man and a better hobbit. That should be enough."

Frodo/Asher said, "Then we are done. No more deals between us then." It wasn't a question, but he had to be sure.

Gold/Rumplestiltskin said, "The next time I owe you a favor is when you least expect it. Our deals are strictly by our own means. Should you offer a favor to me of any sort, I'll gladly accept it."

"As long as it benefits you," said Hook.

Gold/Rumplestiltskin said, "I am a man of my word to this hobbit. My deals with him are mutual, and I make no lie about that."

Emma said, "Whatever. Just tell us what we need to know."

Gold/Rumplestiltskin told his wife, "Belle, if you could use the dagger…"

"No!" Belle cried, not wanting to use the dagger on her husband.

Nevertheless, Belle did use the dagger on Gold/Rumplestiltskin, upon which Gold/Rumplestiltskin said he didn't know anything about Elsa or the urn and wished the group a good day. As Emma, Hook, Elsa and Frodo/Asher left Gold/Rumplestiltskin's pawnshop, Gold/Rumplestiltskin had a few more words to tell Frodo/Asher:

"I hope your friends have been keeping you occupied. I'd hate to know what would happen should Sauron return," said Gold/Rumplestiltskin.

Frodo/Asher turned his gaze to the man in the suit, telling him, "Sauron's gone. I fought him in self-defense."

Gold/Rumplestiltskin said, "We shall see."

Frodo/Asher didn't say anything. The words Gold/Rumplestiltskin said made Frodo/Asher shudder, a thought he didn't want to think on. Frodo/Asher left Gold/Rumplestiltskin's shop after Emma, Elsa and Hook.

* * *

Brandy Hall, Buckland – The Past

"Esmeralda, you ready?" asked Saradoc, calling from the entrance hall of Brandy Hall.

Esmeralda came out with two packs. She passed Saradoc his pack, before asking, "So, what do we do now? How do we get to Frodo? The poor dear must be lost."

"We'll find him, Esmeralda, and then we'll ground him," said Saradoc.

Esmeralda said, "Saradoc…" She was cut off by a loud hum, which followed by the floor and everything else vibrating in the hobbit-hole.

A blast sounded, creating a hole in the parlor floor. From that hole came a white rabbit in a jacket and a waistcoat. The white rabbit said, "Well, this seems cozy." He checked the floor, "Whoops!"

Saradoc said, "You, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Wonderland?"

The white rabbit said, "Well, don't fuss over me. You wanted help getting to Arendelle. I can help get you there."

Esmeralda asked, whispering to Saradoc, "You know him."

Saradoc said, "Long story." He turned to the white rabbit. "So, can you help us get where we're going?"

The white rabbit said, "Well, yes I can. But I must tell you I have business elsewhere."

Saradoc said, "Let's just get moving."

The white rabbit said, "As you wish." Pulling out a thin device, the white rabbit tore through the air on the floor, creating the same circular blue portal he had used before. Turning to the two, the white rabbit said, "Well, come on kids." He hopped into the portal.

Saradoc held Esmeralda's hand. He said, "All right. Next stop: Arendelle." He leapt into the portal, with his wife following after him. They vanished into the portal in seconds, leaving Brandy Hall behind.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

By the time Emma, Elsa, Hook and Frodo/Asher arrived inside Mary Margaret/Snow White's office in the Town Hall, they found to their dismay Maid Marian under a freezing spell and slowly turning to ice. Regina was very suspicious of Elsa and didn't take lightly to Emma, even telling her that between everything that had happened recently "The Savior" needed saving these days.

Frodo/Asher gladly spoke in Emma's defense, "Look, Emma didn't do anything to you."

Regina said, defensively, "And look who's talking: the Ring-bearer. Last I remember you were in the same scrapes Emma was in. It looks like you, too, need saving."

Frodo/Asher said, knowing he hadn't done a lot of hero stuff recently, "Can't we talk about this later?"

Regina said, "Do tell me the next time your friend speaks in your defense over your own hide."

Frodo/Asher said, "Look, you can say whatever you want of me, but don't speak badly of Sam."

Regina asked, stunned, "And you think you can do better?"

David/Prince Charming intervened, "Look, arguing is not going to help us solve the freezing spell on Marian."

Emma said, "I'm going to find out whoever is really responsible for this." She stopped Hook before he had the chance to make a suggestion, telling him plainly to take Elsa to the Sherriff's station.

Frodo/Asher asked Regina, as soon as Emma left the office, "What have you got against me?"

Regina said, "I don't need to answer to you, Ring-bearer. Whatever happened to that mirror I gave you?"

Frodo/Asher said, "Sam threw it out the balcony, over at Minas Tirith."

"And I'm supposed to believe that? If anything, you made him do it," said Regina.

Frodo/Asher asked her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Regina said, "Well, it looks as if we both don't get what we want."

Frodo/Asher fell into silence. Regina wasn't going to talk to him, that much was plain to see. Leaving her alone, Frodo/Asher agreed that he would find the rest of the Fellowship and start scouting the woods for any sign of the real suspect. David/Prince Charming decided to go with Emma to Robin Hood and his Merry Men's campsite to find evidence. Regina chose to stay in the office with Robin Hood, as they figured out what to do with Marian.

* * *

The Docks, Arendelle – The Past

Leaving the portal, the white rabbit clambered onto the docks, shaking himself off. He was followed by Saradoc and Esmeralda, who were also soaked. Saradoc grabbed their packs from the water, before rejoining his wife. The two hobbits were helped onto the docks by a few fishermen. Much to Esmeralda's frustration, what she found inside the packs were wet food and clothes.

Saradoc told the white rabbit, "Rabbit, I thought you said we wouldn't hit water."

The white rabbit said, "Now don't blame me. I didn't expect the portal to come out in the water."

Esmeralda asked her husband, "Now how are we to pay for food?"

"Fortunately, I know there's a way to trade our money into Arendelle's coins," said Saradoc. Standing up and helping his wife off the dock, Saradoc told the white rabbit, "Thanks for your help, Rabbit."

"Don't mention it," said the white rabbit. He wandered off to take a look around.

Esmeralda asked Saradoc, "Do you think we'll find Frodo here?"

Saradoc said, "Look, Frodo did say in his letter that he would come to Arendelle. We should ask the king and queen where he's gone."

Esmeralda said, "We don't have an appointment."

Saradoc said, "We don't need one. Come on, let's go." He led the way towards the castle, with his wife in tow.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Asher scouted on ahead. As he did, Frodo/Asher moved back a bush's leaves to discover a young woman with flowing flaming red hair. The woman turned sharply to him. Terrified of what the man might do, the woman held onto her crystal amulet, whispered a few words, and vanished into a green light. Frodo/Asher stood stunned. Who was this woman and why did she carry a crystal amulet?

"Frodo!" called Pippin/Edric from a nearby distance.

Concerned that his cousin was in danger, Frodo/Asher sprinted through the forest. He stopped for a moment, hoping that his cousin would answer again. When Pippin/Edric's voice was joined by Merry/Donovan's voice, Frodo/Asher continued his pursuit. At last, he made it to a spot in the wood, where Hook and David/Prince Charming were recovering from a blow of magic, made by Emma. The rest of the Fellowship was present in the area, but then so was Elsa.

Sam/Curtis asked Frodo/Asher, "Mr. Frodo, where did you go?"

Merry/Donovan admitted, "You've been gone for a long time."

Pippin/Edric said, "We thought we lost you there, Frodo."

However, it was Aragorn/Hadrian Basile that asked his fellow hobbit man friend, "What did you see?"

Frodo/Asher said, "There was this woman with flaming red hair. She carried a crystal amulet. I don't know what her business is with Storybrooke, or with us, but I found her. I didn't get a chance to ask her anything. She disappeared."

Gimli/Orville Lusk huffed. "Maybe its better we don't know her business."

Legolas/Phillip said, "A fair maiden in the woods, at this hour."

Elsa told Frodo/Asher, returning to the topic on hand, "Do you want to know what happened here; unless you wish to continue reminiscing about this mysterious woman."

Frodo/Asher said, apologetic, "No. Please tell me what happened."

* * *

The Castle, Arendelle – The Past

One of the guards announced in the hallway, "Your majesties, there are two hobbits here to see you."

Gerda, the Queen of Arendelle, said, "Let them in."

The guard bowed, before gesturing with a hand into Elsa's room. The two middle-aged hobbit couple entered the bedroom, as if searching for something.

The King of Arendelle asked, "You two look familiar."

The gentle-hobbit introduced himself, "I'm Saradoc Brandybuck, and this is my wife Esmeralda."

Esmeralda asked the King and Queen of Arendelle, "We wondered if Frodo Baggins, our nephew, is here. We've come to bring him home."

Gerda and the King of Arendelle moved aside. Standing before a small table was twelve-year-old Frodo with Elsa. Frodo was surprised to see his aunt and uncle.

Moving away from the table, twelve-year-old Frodo asked them, "Uncle Saradoc, Aunt Esmeralda, what are you doing?"

"Come on, Frodo. We're going home," said Saradoc, firm.

Twelve-year-old Frodo tried to explain, "But I wanted to stay and find out what happened…"

Saradoc said, "I know you're desperate to find out about your parents. If you were that desperate, your aunt and I would have told you in the first place. Now come."

Elsa told Frodo, "You should go. I wouldn't want to hold you up."

Frodo said, "No, wait. I…"

Saradoc said, firmer, "Come on, Frodo."

Frodo told Elsa, "I'll be back. I promise. We can talk more then."

Elsa nodded, hoping that Frodo would stick by his promise, "Okay."

Twelve-year-old Frodo charged out of Elsa's bedroom with Saradoc and Esmeralda behind him. Great, now Frodo was caught by his aunt and uncle. Maybe if he was lucky, Frodo would learn more about his parents' fate.

When they came outside the castle, Saradoc told the lad, "Frodo, you understand I have to punish you."

Frodo nodded.

Saradoc said, "But since we're already here in Arendelle, and I don't know when the white rabbit will take us back to Buckland, we'll help you on your search to find out what happened to your parents."

"I thought you already knew," said Frodo.

"I've only been here once. Your parents, they've been here more times than I can count," said Saradoc.

Frodo said, stunned by this news, "Really."

Esmeralda said, "Yes Frodo. We'll tell you more on the way."

Frodo asked, confused, "The way to where?" Nevertheless, he followed his aunt and uncle through the castle's courtyard.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Asher learned from Elsa and Emma that the woman in a white dress knew them. Emma suspected that this woman in white was already in our world before the curse. Frodo/Asher was confused about this, but still annoyed that he missed catching the woman in white from the Ice Cream Shop. Whoever this mysterious woman in white was, Frodo/Asher wasn't sure if she already knew who he was as well. Of course, everyone did in Storybrooke, due to the book trilogy J.R.R. Tolkien wrote about him, Bilbo and their adventures.

Afternoon turned into evening. Frodo/Asher stayed inside Granny's Diner with the Fellowship. However, he kept gazing over at Emma. She was acting strange, as if she hadn't had a break in a while. Frodo/Asher's attention returned to the present, when Sam/Curtis asked him:

"You all right, Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo/Asher paused. He couldn't lie to his best friend. "No. Emma looks so worried."

"You know she's with Hook, right?" asked Sam/Curtis.

"This isn't about me and relationships," said Frodo/Asher. Calming down, he explained, "Look, I know Emma hasn't had a break and it's not fair to her that she's under all this pressure. But then, after the events that happened recently… I'm…"

Pippin/Edric said, grateful to be back on eye level with Frodo/Asher, if not more so taller, "Frodo, it wasn't your fault. You ended up trapped in that ice cave by an accident. That's all that was."

"I don't want to feel weak," said Frodo/Asher. "I mean, maybe Regina's right. Maybe I need to start doing things on my own."

Sam/Curtis said, "Mr. Frodo…"

Frodo/Asher said, standing up, "No, I think I need time to myself, just for a few hours."

Merry/Donovan said, "Well, aside from the woman in white, with ice powers similar to Elsa, you sure you can handle yourself out there?"

Frodo/Asher said, "I fought Sauron and won here. I think I can handle a few snowflakes." He left Granny's Diner. As he walked down the street to his car, Frodo/Asher spotted Emma and Hook kissing. Inside, Frodo/Asher felt the need to actually want to be in love. At the same time… he shook the thought off. No, it wouldn't happen to him, would it? He stepped inside his car and drove down the street, back to the Apartment Complex. It had been a long day and he needed his rest.

x-x-x

At that same hour, the woman in the white dress – her name was Ingrid/Snow Queen – walked through the forest alone. She was stopped by Gold/Rumplestiltskin, who was eager to have a little chat with her. Gold/Rumplestiltskin inquired about Ingrid/Snow Queen meeting Emma, Emma almost recognized Ingrid/Snow Queen that afternoon and that it could happen, that Emma could remember everything about Ingrid/Snow Queen. Gold/Rumplestiltskin also told Ingrid to find some shelter that evening, before walking back into the woods. Ingrid/Snow Queen looked about her with curious intrigue, as if she knew where to go and hide for a while.

* * *

 **I know I keep getting the ends of the episode I'm on into this story. It's not my intention, it just happens as long as it fits with the current chapter for this fanfic. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. :)**


	7. 6: The Two Blue Wizards

Just like _Strong Intentions – Part 1_ , this story's also similar to celticank's fanfic _Stranger in a Strange Land_ , but different. Just thought I'd point this out, even though she and I are at different points in time with the show "Once Upon A Time".

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "The Apprentice", from Season Four of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Six:**

 **The Two Blue Wizards**

Eastern Lands of Middle-earth – Long Before the War of the Ring

Alatar and Pallando, the Blue Wizards, journeyed with Saruman the White on their venture to stop the Easterlings from falling into Sauron's hands. It was their job to help the Free Peoples stop Sauron and end the evil that spread through the lands. As they journeyed further east, Pallando had a thought:

"Saruman, Alatar, we need to remember to stick with our mission. We cannot afford delays."

"That we cannot," Alatar spoke in turn, keeping a watchful eye on the surrounding area.

"No indeed. It would be treacherous if anything went wrong," Saruman answered the Blue Wizards with candor. However, it was Alatar and Pallando that stopped Saruman.

"What are you hiding, Saruman?" asked Pallando, pointing his staff at him.

"We know you know something about the One Ring," Alatar mentioned, too.

"Is that so?" Saruman was cunning, but what Alatar and Pallando didn't expect were these next words, "Then why don't you tell Sauron yourself? But I doubt you will return to Valinor. You're familiar with these lands and I'll expect you to stay here, no matter the circumstances. Sure, Middle-earth will fall, but with Sauron at our side, it will never truly be his."

"Saruman, this is your last chance to surrender," Pallando threatened him.

"No, my friends, it is you who have seen your last," Saruman cackled. In one swift bound, he rode away from the area. Finding themselves with no horses, Alatar and Pallando were stuck.

"Don't let Saruman cloud your judgment. All we need is another horse," Alatar told Pallando, taking the lead.

"I know he will not get the better of us, Alatar," Pallando agreed, but felt a shred of doubt inside him. He knew Saruman had a way with words. He was fighting against Sauron's forces, wasn't he and Alatar?

By the time he and Alatar reached the nearest town, Pallando nearly forgot his mission and soon realized that he and Alatar hadn't done anything more. They would regret this for sure. Even Manwë wouldn't be pleased with them.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

The next morning, Frodo/Asher left his apartment, just to make a short climb up the stairs to Apartment 3. Seeing Emma and Hook kissing gave Frodo/Asher some thought. Maybe he needed to make it up to Elsa after all. Approaching the door to Apartment 3, Frodo/Asher stopped and thought about why he was there.

"Come on, Asher… Frodo, it's only Elsa," Frodo/Asher murmured softly to himself, rapping his knuckles against the door.

The door opened to reveal David/Prince Charming, who was getting ready for work. Frodo/Asher would have to make this fast, if he wanted to get what he needed to out of the way.

"Frodo, you're usually at Granny's at this hour," David/Prince Charming admitted, crossing his arms.

"Can I speak to Elsa?" Frodo/Asher asked in honesty.

"Yeah," David/Prince Charming gestured inside, "Elsa's here." He called to the young blonde woman in the blue sparkling dress, "Elsa, Frodo's here to see you."

"Frodo, I wasn't expecting you so early," Elsa pointed out, firmly.

"Look, Elsa – I'm going to come out and say this," Frodo/Asher would have to tell Elsa the truth. "I know these past few days have been alarming and I know you miss your sister."

"Right. What's your point?" Elsa crossed her arms, waiting for Frodo/Asher to get to the point.

"I think we should make it all up with dinner this afternoon. My place," said Frodo/Asher, already planning out how soon dinner would be for them.

"Frodo, I need to find my sister," Elsa told him, about to move to another part of the room. Frodo stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

"Just give it a chance. You're new here and I figure you need to wind down for a few hours. Sorry," Frodo/Asher released her wrist. "I don't mean to pressure you. That is not my intent. I just figure we should discuss things as friends, play catch up. What do you say?"

"I'd like that very much," Elsa nodded in approval.

"Good," Frodo/Asher smiled at her. Good, he did something right. Doing his best to keep calm, while also attempting not to trip over anything, Frodo/Asher darted out the door. Now he needed to make another stop: Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin to make another deal with him.

o-o-o

Frodo/Asher entered Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin's shop shortly after Hook left. Frodo/Asher was surprised to see Hook had both hands, instead of a hook for a hand. Ignoring this notion to ask Hook about the new hand, Frodo/Asher approached Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin. From the look on Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin's face, he was not in the mood for games.

"What are you doing here? Am I meant to reattach more limbs on people making deals?" asked Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin, sarcastic.

"Actually, we need to make a new deal. I need my missing finger reattached," said Frodo/Asher, showing Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin his missing middle finger on his right hand.

"Well, you're out of luck, deary. I wasn't in the area of Mordor when your finger was destroyed by lava," said Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin, honest.

"What?" Frodo/Asher asked, confused.

"Tell me, Mr. Baggins, why you need your finger so badly and why you needed to make a deal with me in the first place?" asked Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin, curious.

"I'm going on a date with Elsa," Frodo/Asher admitted.

"I still can't help you," Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin searched through his pawnshop for something and found a box. "That finger has long since been lost and no manner of coaxing will return it. Even though that finger has seen magic, in order to get it, you would have to go back to the very place where you last left that finger. And we both know that isn't going to happen."

"What do you want?" Frodo/Asher asked, doing his best to stay calm and collected.

"Nothing from you, not yet deary," Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin told him last, "You have a good rest of your day."

Frodo/Asher walked out of the pawnshop in the same predicament he had been in before. Great, so now he couldn't reattach his finger. But the more he thought on it, the more he came to realize the task would be impossible. Frodo/Asher had this suspicion that the missing finger might bring back old memories, something he didn't want to try. Still, he knew he needed to make Elsa's night wonderful, even for an hour or two.

* * *

Arendelle – The Past

"Why won't you tell me?" asked twelve-year-old Frodo, following his Uncle Saradoc and Aunt Esmeralda to a valley surrounded by cliffs and a green-leafed tree.

"Shh!" Esmeralda shushed her nephew.

"Grand Pabbie, we need your help with something," called Saradoc to the air.

Frodo looked about him. There was nothing but large round rocks with moss on top of them as far as he could see. He began to wonder why Saradoc was talking to rocks. Something about this place felt… well odd. Maybe it was better that he left, while he still had the light… too bad Esmeralda pulled him closer to her, keeping him from running off.

One of the boulders moved, forming an elderly face wearing green mossy native clothes. Frodo was amazed at how the rock turned animate, giving life, form and, yes, the ability to talk. It was beyond his belief, and yet somehow he accepted the rock troll for who he was. Frodo assumed this rock troll was Grand Pabbie.

"What can I do for you today? Oh, and I see young Frodo Baggins is safe," announced Grand Pabbie, calmly and curt as he stared at Frodo with warm green eyes.

"You know my name," Frodo asked, astonished.

"I knew your parents," said Grand Pabbie.

"That's why we've come here, Grand Pabbie. This is Frodo's quest; so, he should be the one to tell you what happened." Saradoc gestured Frodo forward, which the lad did.

"It's about my parents," Frodo addressed the elderly, green spiky-haired rock troll, "When they came to Arendelle, did they explain why they came here? Surely you knew them, what they were doing here."

Grand Pabbie gave it some thought. When he had the answer, to Frodo's relief, the rock troll explained, in his grinding voice, "Yes I knew your parents. Your mother was barren and she didn't want to risk losing a child. Your grandfather, Fosco Baggins, came here previously and he did wrong here, which is why you nearly weren't born. Your parents wanted to undo that wrong and with my help, your parents made a successful journey."

"What was my grandfather's crime? Did they tell you?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Last I recall it had something to do with stealing these very rare blue mushrooms. Yes, I believe they belonged to a witch named Boo, a traveler who travels between lands, between realms," said Grand Pabbie. He ended their conversation, yawning, "Yes, well, now I need to get back to sleep."

"Come on. We should go back," said Saradoc, dragging his nephew away from the sight. Frodo was more confused than he already was, and he knew why.

Who was this witch named Boo? Why was she so important? Clearly, these were answers Frodo needed to find out.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Around five o' clock in the afternoon, Frodo/Asher knocked on the door to Apartment 3. He grinned, doing his best to hold in a small chuckle, at the frantic movement inside. He turned his gaze to the door as it opened to reveal Elsa, who looked the same as ever in her blue dress and her single braid falling across her shoulder.

"Am I early?" asked Frodo/Asher, brandishing a white rose. "For you."

"Don't tell me you went full out on dinner?" asked Elsa, smelling the rose. "It's beautiful."

"Well, consider it a moment of reunion between friends. Shall we?" Frodo/Asher extended his hand out into the hallway.

"Your place, huh? And where is that?" Elsa followed Frodo/Asher out the door.

"Have fun!" Mary Margaret/Snow White called from inside. Frodo/Asher gazed back at David/Prince Charming, as he closed the door to Apartment 3.

Frodo/Asher led Elsa down the stairs to Apartment 2. Unlocking the door, Frodo/Asher gestured to Elsa to enter his apartment first, before he closed the front door. Before them was the table, all dressed up in royal blue thick sheets and ready for dinner, with the silverware resting neatly in front of the two chairs. Elsa was impressed, while Frodo/Asher kept his demeanor in his hobbit fashion.

"I can tell you went all out for me," Elsa nodded her approval, but was concerned. "You're not here to simply whisk me off into your room afterwards, are you?"

"No, no, no Elsa," Frodo/Asher chuckled, making the idea ridiculous. Helping Elsa to her chair, Frodo/Asher explained, as he went in search of the hot food in the kitchen, "I figured you needed a break and this is my efforts to make up for our last meeting."

"Is that what this is? I must say I'm impressed," said Elsa.

"I am a hobbit," Frodo/Asher brought in the chicken, "and hobbits know a thing or two about food. I just learned on my own time." He added out of recovery, "And no, I bought this chicken from a supermarket. I'm not as advanced with poultry, but I get by."

"Is that right?" Elsa was a little concerned. "How much cooking have you had, Frodo?'

"Well… I'm still learning," Frodo/Asher admitted.

"I see," Elsa raised an eyebrow at him. Just when Frodo/Asher's nervousness started to spring, thinking of how embarrassing this looked for him, Elsa asked him, hoping to raise his spirits, "So, tell me about this Fellowship you spoke of."

Once Frodo/Asher had the food set out and everything was passed around, he explained to Elsa the things she missed. Frodo/Asher didn't tell her everything that had transpired, only the larger events in his life. Elsa proved to be a curious listener, heeding onto his words and always asking the right questions. Somehow Frodo/Asher found Elsa to be a good listener, but when it came time for Frodo/Asher to ask Elsa about her tale, Elsa related her experiences, including how she let go of her fears, be more herself thanks to Anna and that's why she was looking for her.

"…and that is the reason why I'm looking for my sister Anna. I know she's here. I just don't know where to look for her," said Elsa, finishing her story. By then, she and Frodo/Asher were done with dinner, but were still seated at Frodo/Asher's table.

"I'll help you out if I can," said Frodo/Asher. "I know she means the world to you. You're family."

"We're sisters, Frodo," Elsa corrected him.

"Yes, which still means family, something I'm not used to because I've never had siblings," Frodo/Asher admitted.

"While you were planning for this date, did you go back to Rumplestiltskin?" asked Elsa, curious.

"I did," Frodo/Asher stared at his missing finger. "I asked him to reattach my finger, but obviously to no success. I don't know when I'll get my finger back."

"Maybe a good deed will bring it back," Elsa replied.

"Do you think so?" Frodo/Asher asked, intrigued.

"It's a guess, Frodo. I don't have any answers," Elsa stood up. "Thank you for dinner, and unless you're heading back to David's apartment with me, then…"

"Sure, I'll come with you," Frodo/Asher stood up and led Elsa to the door. He had to admit it was a good dinner, but something felt off. Maybe it was time to ask Gandalf/Michael De Witte about this strange feeling.

* * *

The Docks, Arendelle – The Past

Twelve-year-old Frodo about had enough. It was time that he said something to his Uncle Saradoc and Aunt Esmeralda, while he still had time. But then, there wasn't time to spare.

"I'm going to find out what happened to my parents," Frodo exclaimed, boldly.

"Saradoc, we should…"

Saradoc interrupted his wife. "No, I think Frodo's right."

"I am?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Yes," Saradoc answered, "This is your quest after all. Your aunt and I can wait for you to gather more information from the castle. But you must meet your aunt and me here, Frodo. No more running away unintended. You're still too young to understand the world. Your aunt and I have more experience in it."

"All right. I'll be right back," said Frodo, charging towards the castle gate. Already things were looking up for him. Now all he needed to do was tell Elsa and things would be good, right?

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Indeed, the very next morning, Frodo/Asher found Gandalf/Michael talking with Aragorn/Hadrian and Gimli/Orville. Frodo/Asher explained how his senses were a little off. Gandalf/Michael suspected as much, but he didn't blame Elsa, not right away. Instead, Gandalf/Michael led Frodo/Asher straight to one of the lake houses. There, Frodo/Asher knocked on the door. Standing before them were two elderly men wearing blue sweaters and grey dress pants. The two elderly men recognized Gandalf/Michael at once.

"We're very sorry, but we cannot help you today," said the first elderly man, sending them away.

"No, I think you can, Alatar. I know you came when the Second Curse struck, or even before that time. Now I would like to ask you and your friend Pallando some questions," said Gandalf/Michael.

"Gandalf, is this necessary?" asked Frodo/Asher, murmuring softly to his friend.

"It'll be all right, Frodo," said Gandalf/Michael, "I believe we can trust them."

"Come on in," said Pallando, showing them inside his and Alatar's house. Frodo/Asher felt out of place, and worse he could feel Alatar's hard gaze on him. But it was Pallando who spoke, as soon as Gandalf/Michael and Frodo/Asher sat down in the living room, "I know what you're thinking, but…"

"You were responsible for Rider's death!" Alatar pointed an index finger at Gandalf/Michael, depressed and suspicious.

"Yes, that was tragic, but then you should not have performed magic tricks," Gandalf/Michael stared at the two wizards, not befitting in modern clothes. "Even so, you should have stuck to your word."

"We did. We helped save Middle-earth from its terrifying fate," admitted Pallando.

"And what were you doing these days? Zelena could return, Frodo's friend has returned and now…"

"You mean the one who put up the ice wall?" asked Alatar, huffing and laughing at the words he said.

"Why does everyone put blame on Elsa?" Frodo/Asher asked, confused.

"That is beside the point," said Gandalf/Michael. He asked his Istari friends, "Is there any chance Frodo can regain his lost finger?"

"The original finger: not a chance," said Pallando. "But there could be a way for him to re-grow his finger. That is, if the lad were to perform a good deed, something that makes him stands out on his own and something that isn't too hard a task to perform."

"And how am I to accomplish this task?" asked Frodo/Asher, curious.

Alatar shrugged. "Just perform a good deed and be none the wiser." He turned to Gandalf/Michael, addressing him, "Now Gandalf, why did you come…"

Frodo/Asher found himself in deep thought. Doing a good deed would mean something would have to be sacrificed, in order for his missing finger to re-grow. How would he even accomplish this task at all? He would need to do some hard thinking, but even then… would he be ready for what lay ahead?

* * *

Arendelle – The Past

Twelve-year-old Frodo ran across the courtyard, asking anyone for any idea about Princess Elsa. No one had seen her, which made him concerned. Frodo had expected Elsa to turn up. At last, he saw Elsa's parents. Panting, Frodo managed to find the will to speak to them:

"Your majesties, I just spoke to the rock trolls. They said they knew my parents and there was this witch named Boo. We have to…"

"Frodo, witches are not allowed in these lands," said the King of Arendelle, firmly. "Now, I know you mean well, but you are not allowed to see Elsa.

"But…"

"That is my command. Now leave, or else risk banishment from this kingdom," the King of Arendelle commanded. Frodo had never seen him in such fear. Taking the hint, Frodo fled from the courtyard.

On the docks, Frodo returned to his aunt and uncle. He embraced his Aunt Esmeralda, but kept gazing at Saradoc in a calm, collected manner. Frodo knew his Uncle Saradoc wouldn't change.

"What did the king tell you?" asked Saradoc, curious.

"Nothing," Frodo answered, once he was released by his aunt.

"What do we do?" asked Esmeralda, concerned for her nephew.

"We go home," said Saradoc.

"But I'd rather find out…"

"Frodo, let's go," said Saradoc, approaching the White Rabbit.

Frodo watched the scene unfold: the White Rabbit opened a portal in the air, before diving into it. Frodo followed, leaping into the portal after Esmeralda and Saradoc. The moment the four returned to Brandy Hall, Frodo rushed into his bedroom. Once more, he pulled out the letter his parents wrote. Although he was nagging to read it, Frodo quickly stashed the letter back in his drawer, under his dress shirts. There was no sense in reading the letter yet, but he knew he would find another way to get to Arendelle and meet the witch Boo. If only he knew how to get back to the land where Elsa and Anna lived.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

"Okay, I'm here," Frodo/Asher arrived at the Sherriff's station on time. Although he approached David/Prince Charming and Elsa, Frodo/Asher asked Emma about the prisoner in the jail cell, "Who is this?"

"Relax. We caught him drunk and sleeping in the library," Emma explained, shrugging the subject off to the side.

"Ah," Frodo/Asher asked the prisoner, "deciding to read a book then."

"As if that's ruddy your business," said the prisoner, who was donned in a leather jacket, grey shirt and black pants.

"If you must know," said David/Prince Charming to Frodo/Asher, pointing out in the city ledger, "Sarah Fisher from the ice cream shop, she isn't in the census records."

"That can't be right. I've seen her before in the shop," said Frodo/Asher, confused and alarmed.

"Then how did she get here?" asked Emma, softly, wondering the same thing as everyone else. "What does she want with me?"

o-o-o

In Regina's vault, Henry explained to Regina about Gold/Rumplestiltskin and how he got his happy ending. With Operation: Mongoose still on, Henry decided to go undercover, heading to Mr. Gold's pawnshop to ask Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin for a job. Gold/Rumplestiltskin agreed, taking on Henry as his apprentice. Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin handed Henry a broom, before returning to his office. Now alone, Henry swept the floor in the main area of the pawnshop.

* * *

 **Yes, I know, this chapter is finally up. While I was excited to do this chapter, I realized some things needed to change in order for the story to work out well. I know there were two alternative routes I could go with Frodo's story, but it looks as though I'm sticking with my first idea, which is closer to the end of the first block of this whole episode block. And yes, we might very well see Boo, the witch who was in the Disney and Pixar movie "Brave", but who was also in "Monsters Inc." as a child, or so the fan theory goes.**


	8. 7: To Reverse a Curse

The events in this chapter coincides with the episodes "Breaking Glass", "Family Business" and during the episode "The Snow Queen", from Season Four of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time". Boo is the same woman/same girl from the films "Monsters Inc." and "Brave", according to the fan theory, but she does make her appearance in this chapter.

Okay, maybe I did go a little alternate universe with "Once Upon A Time", because in the episode "The Snow Queen", Emma says she didn't watch "The Lord of the Rings", but in this story she did, as far as the first part goes. While I misinterpreted what she said the first time, until I heard it again, I figured it was too late to change it. So, in this case, I'm still keeping Emma in character, just by tweaking what she said in the first part. Also, in this chapter we go back to the past of Fosco Baggins, Drogo Baggins and Primula Brandybuck-Baggins.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:**

 **To Reverse a Curse**

 _X – X – X_

 _Ingrid, the Snow Queen, did find a cave to use her ice magic and her mirror. In turn, she freed Sidney Glass from his prison inside the mirror, just so she could use Regina's dark magic from the mirror to suit her own mirror. As Elsa learned to face her fear, Emma found from an old video footage from her past that the Snow Queen was her foster mother, under the alias Sarah Fisher. Later the next evening, Emma learned from Elsa that her mother had two sisters; among those sisters was Ingrid. From Belle, they learned that the Snow Queen's mirror had the spell of Shattered Sight, which meant the town would turn on each other except for Ingrid and her chosen "family": Elsa and Emma._

 _In Frodo's past, as the pieces fell together, the back story of Frodo's parents' past was coming to light, too. But with the present, how would Frodo react to the news Elsa was about to tell him?_

 _X – X – X_

The Shire, Middle-earth – A Long Time Ago

"Just one more push, darling," said Fosco Baggins to his pregnant wife Ruby, who was in labor.

"Fosco, I need you – to head to – Arendelle. Fetch me some – mushrooms. They only grow there," said Ruby between heaving breaths.

"Arendelle? Where's that? I need to stay with you," Fosco exclaimed, holding his wife's hand in his.

"You'll know them – when you see them. Now go!" Ruby told him, "Go!"

Fosco took off, grabbing his cloak, his scarf and his walking stick. He ran across the fields of the Shire, in search of the mushrooms his wife told him to search. Realizing Ruby wasn't specific, Fosco picked some mushrooms. That is until he spotted blue mushrooms. Charging up the nearest hill in the forest, Fosco came to an odd cottage. There before him were blue sparkling mushrooms. Taking advantage of the situation, Fosco grabbed as many blue mushrooms as he could find, darting out of the area right as an elderly woman opened the door.

"You – thief! Mushroom thiever!" called the elderly woman, frustrated. "I'll make sure your son has a barren family tree." She closed the door after her, working up a spell of her own concoction. But as she did this, Fosco ran back to his wife, delighted to be the father of their newborn son Drogo Baggins.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

"A spell of Shattered Sight?" asked Frodo/Asher, confused. He reclined in the chair, lost for words. Gazing up at Emma and Elsa, Frodo/Asher asked them, "What do we do?"

"Our only chance of stopping this spell is finding my sister," Elsa informed him.

"We have very little leads, Elsa," Frodo/Asher admitted.

"I know we do, but we also need to stop the Snow Queen from concocting this spell. We need to find her mirror," Elsa explained, doing her best to stay calm.

"Do we even know where the Snow Queen's lair is?" asked Frodo/Asher, confused again.

"Well, first things' first, trapping Ingrid," said Emma, picking up the candle from the desk.

"And can you read these runes?" asked Elsa, gazing at the book with the scrawled bold writing.

"Elvish? I'm a movie fan of "The Lord of the Rings". I didn't read the books," Emma pointed out shrewdly.

"What kind a fan are you of my book trilogy, if you haven't read them, Emma?" Frodo/Asher stared at her as if she had gone mental.

"Those books would have been too long. Besides, Henry's told me your real events from his book," Emma studied the book before Elsa for a moment or two.

"Okay," Frodo/Asher raised an eyebrow at her.

Not bothering to delve into the books, Frodo/Asher returned his gaze to the book sitting on the desk. From what Emma gathered, Frodo/Asher learned that the candle sitting on the desk was the only way to trap the Snow Queen, Ingrid. Frodo/Asher watched Emma practice using the candle on Elsa, but it was a failed task. The effort was stopped when Emma remembered she needed to babysit her little brother Neal and left the station. Frodo/Asher was unsurprised by the number of duties Emma had to take on.

"We're making progress," Elsa admitted softly.

"Let's hope we are," Frodo/Asher replied, surprised how calm and collected he was.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

Drogo, now in his late fifties, with his wife Primula were inside their home in Buckland. As Drogo helped Primula get ready for dinner, the two heard a thud on the door. Confused as to who it was, Drogo opened the door, letting in an elderly woman wearing long robed rags for clothes. This woman had a long nose and a high-spirited nature about her.

"Look at you two. I thought my curse worked," the elderly woman introduced herself, "Forgive my intrusion. My name is Boo."

"What curse?" asked Primula, confused.

"Oh, the one I put on your father's house. It was due to his father stealing my blue mushrooms. I made a vow to curse his house and make his son's family a barren one," Boo explained.

Primula broke down in tears. No wonder she hadn't been pregnant. As she wept, Drogo placed an arm around her, doing his best to reassure her. But he knew nothing was ever going to help.

"Why would you do that?" Drogo asked, concerned for his wife.

"Because he was stealing my blue mushrooms. Now, if you want the curse reversed, you must go to Arendelle and pick me some green grass that only grows on top rock trolls' heads. I only need three, but these items should do. Now off with you I say!" Boo vanished in a puff of grey smoke, cackling as she went. Drogo and Primula watched in angst. However, it was Drogo who knew he needed to make a plan and fast.

"We need to go. Grab your pack. We're heading to Arendelle," said Drogo, helping his wife along.

"What about dinner?" Primula asked, concerned for the food.

"Oh," Drogo gazed at the food, too. He declared, "We'll leave after we eat." He sat down at the table, ready for the meal.

When they were ready to go, Drogo called upon the White Rabbit. Although the White Rabbit wasn't sure about their venture, Drogo was positive they needed to do this in order for his wife to have a son. The White Rabbit agreed, opening a portal for them to Arendelle. Taking Primula's hand, Drogo and his wife leapt through the portal, diving into the swirling vortex below.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Asher arrived shortly after the Snow Queen was captured by Emma and Elsa. For a moment, Ingrid's gaze fell on Frodo/Asher, making him a little agitated. Shooing the thought away before it invaded his mind again; Frodo/Asher went inside the library and took the elevator to the top of the clock tower. From there, he dashed upstairs to the top, where the Snow Queen's mirror lay. Not to his surprise, standing on the metal balcony were Hook, David/Prince Charming, Elsa and Belle. Frodo was surprised when he heard Belle say that the mirror before them was a fake.

"You mean to tell me this doesn't have magic?" Frodo/Asher asked, confused.

"No, it's a ruse. The Snow Queen wanted to be captured," David/Prince Charming remembered, "Emma."

"What?" Frodo/Asher asked, still confused.

"Emma's at the Sherriff's station," David/Prince Charming took off, with him being followed by Elsa, Hook and Belle. Frodo/Asher chased after them, unsure what was going on.

Unable to open the Sherriff's station's front doors, seeing as they were iced over, the five journeyed to Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin's pawnshop. They were lucky enough to find Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin, who agreed to help them out. Frodo/Asher who fell back a little while longer; at least, until Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin said something to him:

"Frodo Baggins, as far as I can recall, our business ended days ago."

"You know, I did find a way to re-grow my finger," Frodo/Asher pointed out.

"Oh really? And how's that?" asked Gold/Rumplestiltskin, intrigued.

"By doing a good deed," Frodo/Asher replied, bravely.

"And for that, you would need a sacrifice," Gold/Rumplestiltskin told him, "I'll see you at the Sherriff's station."

Frodo/Asher gazed last at Hook, before departing from Gold/Rumplestiltskin's shop. Frodo/Asher hoped Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin would live by his word. That usually was the case. However, Frodo/Asher had no idea what was going on between Hook and Gold/Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

Rock Troll Valley, Arendelle – The Past

Out from the portal came the White Rabbit. Following him, not to his surprise, were Drogo and Primula, who landed in a heap on top on each other. The White Rabbit shook his head. Seeing they had an audience, Drogo resumed to behaving like a gentle-hobbit and helping his wife off the ground.

"Where are we? All I see is rocks," Drogo pointed out.

"We're in the Rock Troll Valley," the White Rabbit said aloud.

"What trolls?" asked Primula, confused.

One of the mossy boulders moved to reveal an elderly rock troll with green spiky hair and wearing green native clothes. The rock troll behaved as a friendly sort, but Drogo had every right to be wary. He did not know whether the rock troll would harm them or not.

"I believe that's a rock troll," Drogo answered, getting his wife's attention in the process.

"I am Grand Pabbie," introduced the rock troll. "From the looks of you two, you seem lost. Did I miss something?"

"No," Primula asked, "Of course not. What we've come to ask you is for three of your hairs?"

"We met this witch named Boo, who put a curse on our house. We'd like it removed if my wife is ever to have a child," Drogo explained, doing his best to stay honest.

"That I can help you with, but I must warn you that magic comes with a price. And who knows what this witch named Boo will concoct in her cottage, which is actually just across this valley," Grand Pabbie pointed out, before lowering his head in front of Drogo and Primula.

Being careful not to hurt the rock troll, Primula grabbed three strands of hair from Grand Pabbie's head. Drogo was impressed. His wife certainly knew what she was doing. Finding himself returning to the present too soon, Drogo thanked the rock troll and followed the White Rabbit across the valley. They would have to hurry, or else risk Boo's wrath.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

By the time the five reached Emma, with Mr. Gold/Rumplesiltskin following right behind them, she had already blown a wall using her magic. Ingrid had escaped. Terrified, and not wanting to hurt anyone else, after knocking over a light post on David/Prince Charming's arm, Emma stepped inside her car and drove away. Frodo/Asher was alarmed. Before he could try to follow Emma, he was stopped by Sam/Curtis.

"Mr. Frodo, stop," Sam/Curtis did his best to hold Frodo/Asher back.

"What if she's in danger, Sam?" Frodo/Asher asked, concerned.

"I thought you didn't care that much for Emma," Sam/Curtis asked him.

Frodo/Asher stopped himself. Was that what was going on? Surely he knew if he had any feelings for Emma. Moving away from Sam/Curtis, Frodo/Asher stared at the wall blown, which revealed the interrogation room of the Sherriff's station.

"Why would the Snow Queen do this? What's her plan?" Frodo/Asher told his friend, but no answer came from his mouth. That didn't settle Frodo/Asher's mood.

* * *

Boo's Cottage, Arendelle – The Past

Boo's cottage, a small wooden hut found under a tree at the end of the valley, was indeed not as far as Drogo thought. He had to admit, Grand Pabbie led them right. And there, waiting for them, with her hands on her hips was Boo. Drogo was nervous of what the witch might do, but he had to forgive his father. Whatever the reason, Drogo knew Fosco was a good father to him. That was what he wanted to be for his son.

"Well, come in," Boo pointed an index finger at Primula's fist, "I see you've brought the hairs. Well done, child."

"All right. Now let's get this over with," said Drogo.

"Give me those hairs!" Boo demanded, extending her hand.

Drogo watched as Primula did as Boo requested, before the two were led inside Boo's cottage by the witch. Inside the cottage, Drogo found it to be filled with carvings of bears. It was very odd for a woman to collect so many wood-carving bears and not know where else to put them. He figured it was an obsession of hers.

Returning his gaze to the present, Drogo witnessed Boo finish her potion, and then pouring a small vial into the cauldron. She passed the vial to Primula to drink. Drogo coaxed her to drink the liquid in the vial. Primula agreed with reluctance, taking a swig and feeling the effects.

"Oh!" Primula felt her stomach, as did Drogo. To Drogo's great joy, there was a baby moving inside.

"Thank you, Boo," said Drogo, pleased.

"Don't mention it. I won't be asking any favors. You are free to go," Book shooed them away.

Drogo led his wife back outside the cottage. Once they were ready to go, the White Rabbit opened the portal for them. Drogo and Primula fell through the spiraling vortex for a while until they reached the outside of their home in Buckland. They were back and none the wiser.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

As much as Frodo/Asher wanted to find out where Emma was, he was led by Sam/Curtis into Granny's Diner. Frodo/Asher had a feeling Sam/Curtis wanted to talk, given they only had a few times to themselves, due to the Snow Queen's arrival in Storybrooke. Finding a booth, Frodo/Asher sat across from Sam/Curtis, as Ruby/Red Riding Hood got their orders. When they were alone again, it was Sam/Curtis that began the conversation:

"So how are you, Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam/Curtis.

"Sam, you're no longer my counselor," Frodo/Asher admitted freely.

"It's just a question," Sam/Curtis told him, curtly.

"Well, for one, happy to see Elsa and now concerned over where Emma is." Frodo/Asher brought up fast, "You know, Elsa and I had a dinner date recently."

"And how did that go? Did you two talk or do anything? You know, this is good for you, Mr. Frodo," admitted Sam/Curtis.

"No, it wasn't like that." Frodo/Asher explained in a casual, calm manner, "I mean, Elsa's great and all, but after what happened between us. I think it's more of a mutual friendship. Even if we were paired together, I don't know. Elsa's got her kingdom to run and I've… well, I've got the Shire."

"So you are considering it?" Sam/Curtis was intrigued.

"Of course I'm not considering it. Yes, I care about Elsa, but not in the way you think." Frodo/Asher sighed. How would he convince Sam/Curtis the truth? "Elsa and I, we're not romantic. We're friends, and that's all that matters."

"Mr. Frodo, if you truly care about someone, you don't just call them friends," Sam/Curtis reminded him.

"Well, we are friends and I do care about Elsa, but more as respect than love in the romantic way." Frodo/Asher added, "Elsa convinced me of that. I thought it would work out, but…"

Even though he wanted to say those words, somehow he couldn't bring himself to. Yes, he did care for Elsa and showed some feelings towards her, but whatever they were feeling… he couldn't bring himself to think it either. He took a sip from his coffee, hoping it would sooth his nerves. It did, bringing him relief, even though he couldn't do anything for Emma.

o-o-o

Later that evening, Ingrid visited Gold/Rumplestiltskin at his shop. Ingrid had her own business to attend. Even though Gold/Rumplestiltskin was impressed that Ingrid got under Emma's skin, Ingrid made a deal with him: to have her ribbons back, in exchange for information on how to finish the Sorcerer's hat. When the deal was made, Ingrid whispered in Gold/Rumplestiltskin's ear the last ingredient. Gold/Rumplestiltskin knew that ingredient was going to be something he would enjoy. Ingrid was happy that the hat would work out to Gold/Rumplestiltskin's scheme of cleaving himself from the real dagger.

* * *

 **Okay, now Drogo and Primula's back story is done for now, we'll be returning to Frodo's past next chapter and the continuation of this flashback story, in the first half of this episode block. But that's not until next chapter.**


	9. 8: The Spell Unleashed

The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "Smash the Mirror, Parts 1 and 2" and "Fall", from Season Four of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:**

 **The Spell Unleashed**

 _X – X – X_

 _Due to Emma's fear of hurting people, with her powers out of control, she sought out Mr. Gold, more commonly known in the Enchanted Forest, as Rumplestiltskin. Mr. Gold agreed to help Emma lose her powers, by bringing her to the Lake Mansion. However, it was a ploy set by Mr. Gold to entrap Emma in the Sorcerer's hat. Elsa stopped Emma in time and helped her take control of her powers. With Hook now Mr. Gold's puppet, due to Hook's heart being ripped out of his chest, Hook snuck the box out and delivered it to Mr. Gold. However, when Ingrid was free of her dust prison, she cast the ribbons on herself, Emma and Elsa's wrists, before unleashing her spell of Shattered Sight, breaking her mirror._

 _Now everyone would need a plan before the Spell of Shattered Sight reached its destination…_

 _X – X – X_

The Shire, Middle-earth to Arendelle – A Long Time Ago

Saradoc Brandybuck was ten years old when he was approached by Drogo and Primula Baggins, his uncle and aunt respectively. Saradoc was confused at first, but when Drogo spoke to him, Saradoc's expression grew more impressed.

"Saradoc, do you want to see something spectacular?" Drogo asked his nephew-in-law.

"Sure," Saradoc didn't know where they were headed, but it was his best chance of spending time with Drogo.

Upon seeing a white rabbit in a waistcoat, Saradoc was confused and in awe. He had never seen rabbits all dressed up before. Then the white rabbit did something that impressed Saradoc further: he opened a portal in the ground. In one bound, Saradoc fell through the portal with Primula, his aunt. Down, down, down he fell until he landed on soft green grass.

"Where are we?" Saradoc asked, in awe by the world around him.

"Welcome to Arendelle," said Drogo, pleased that his nephew-in-law was happy.

Saradoc was shown around Arendelle. Arriving in the castle courtyard, Saradoc got his first time seeing the locals, as well was enjoying the food, dancing and merry laughter. It was all like a dream, but the dream ended before Saradoc had a chance to go on. For Drogo and Primula took Saradoc and led him through the White Rabbit's portal back to Buckland…

Saradoc gasped. The dream was so real. He had been there before. But now that he was awake, Saradoc peered up at his nephew… well, his cousin, Frodo Baggins. The lad certainly looked desperate for something.

"Saradoc, are you all right?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Frodo. I'm all right," said Saradoc. He had grown used to Frodo calling him uncle, but then it was what Bilbo associated with, not him. "What do you want?"

"I want to go back to Arendelle," Frodo declared softly.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Asher stopped his car before the ice barrier. There, he could see the Fellowship overlooking the barrier. Of course, Elsa and the others were, from the phone call Frodo/Asher received from Emma, on the other end of the barrier. Still, Frodo/Asher knew Gandalf wanted to survey the area, for they had all seen the Shattered Sight spell making its way by dark clouds above their heads.

Getting out of his car, Frodo/Asher approached Sam/Curtis. Sam/Curtis had never been happier to see Frodo/Asher, but then Frodo/Asher could say the same.

"Mr. Frodo, you've arrived," said Sam/Curtis, delighted to see him.

"Not a moment too soon. How's the barrier?" Frodo/Asher asked, advancing towards the barrier. He stopped mid-step around the same time Aragorn/Hadrian did. The ice barrier shot up another layer, which only meant Frodo/Asher knew the Snow Queen wanted to keep them trapped.

"Well, we're not going out that way," Aragorn/Hadrian returned to the Fellowship, "and don't expect me to break it down."

"David must have already tried to break it," admitted Frodo/Asher.

"What brought that idea?" asked Merry/Donovan, staring at the ice wall.

"So, what do we do?" asked Pippin/Edric, confused. "I don't want to be hit by this spell."

"Well, there's only one thing we can do, lad," said Gimli/Orville. "We break it down." He was stopped by Aragorn/Hadrian, who put a hand across his chest. Frodo/Asher nearly chuckled. Gimli/Orville certainly was acting like one of his kin.

"We've already tried that," said Legolas/Phillip, being sincere.

"No we haven't," corrected Pippin/Edric, still confused. "The wall's still up."

"Then there's only one chance we do have: while everyone's preparing for the worst, so should we," said Gandalf/Michael, glum.

"You can't be serious." Frodo/Asher advanced towards Gandalf/Michael. He told him, in an effort to reassure him, "Gandalf, this is our moment to set things right."

"Yes, and do you want to tempt fate, Frodo Baggins?" Gandalf/Michael asked him.

"No, but I'd like to have hope," admitted Frodo/Asher, hopeful.

Gandalf/Michael sighed. "Frodo, unless you have a plan, the rest of the Fellowship is preparing for the worst."

"Come on," Frodo/Asher did his best to give everyone hope, "we're heroes. Heroes don't give up."

"Mr. Frodo," Sam/Curtis tried to reason with him.

"I'm going to find Elsa," Frodo/Asher returned to his car without saying another word to the Fellowship. He would have to find Elsa on his own and stop this mess from occurring.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

"Uncle, I'm seventeen. I think that gives me enough reason to go back," Frodo reasoned, after spending the hour talking with Saradoc over this.

"Frodo, even if we could allow you to travel," Saradoc told him, firmly. "Look, I know you're seventeen, but you're rushing into it."

"I haven't seen Elsa or Anna since I was twelve. I want to see them again. Find out what happened to them," Frodo admitted.

"The King and Queen were lost at sea, or so your aunt and I found out. I know we're cousins, but your aunt and I took you in like our son. We love you, Frodo," said Saradoc.

"Then let me go," Frodo told him softly.

"Not without us and not without a good reason. Frodo, you remember the last time you ventured out to the Old Forest on your own. You nearly got lost, twice," Saradoc explained.

"Then I'll find the white rabbit. He'll take me directly to the castle. I won't be gone long. I promise," Frodo exclaimed, calmly.

"Did someone say the White Rabbit?" the White Rabbit appeared, approaching the two hobbits.

"You're late," Saradoc told the rabbit.

"No, I'm early," the White Rabbit corrected him.

"Listen, let's just get moving," Frodo started to move, but he felt his wrist being grabbed by his uncle. Frodo was surprised at his Uncle Saradoc. This wasn't like him. "Let me go."

Saradoc released him, but Frodo could feel a twinge of sadness in his eyes. "And so you must. Just make sure you're back in time for dinner."

Frodo nodded. This was exactly what he was hoping would happen.

"Well, are we just going to stand around here, waiting for dawn to spring up?" the White Rabbit asked, impatient.

"Please open the portal," Frodo asked him.

"Very well," the White Rabbit used his device to open a portal into the air. Frodo waited until the White Rabbit was through before leaping into the portal. When the two came out, they were in the castle courtyard of Arendelle.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Sundown drew closer to the town of Storybrooke. Frodo/Asher searched around the downtown area for Elsa. At last, he found everyone inside the clock tower's library. Thrilled to be doing something right, Frodo/Asher parked his car, locked it and ran inside the clock tower. He managed to run inside the old-fashioned elevator with Emma, before she went down.

"What kept you?" Emma asked, distressed.

"The Fellowship and myself spotted our problem with the barrier," admitted Frodo/Asher, keeping his cool.

"Yeah, and what else is new?" asked Emma, a little louder than usual.

"You're more distressed than usual," Frodo/Asher asked, noticing straight away. "Did you manage to control your powers?"

"It's Elsa I'm worried about," Emma told him. "You don't have to come with me."

"On the contrary, I already am." Frodo/Asher chuckled, before adding what Emma was thinking, "I know Elsa, which is why I'm coming with you."

The elevator opened, causing Emma and Frodo/Asher to run through the mine tunnels. They found Elsa, but also found her blowing the rocks with her ice magic. Instead of making the tunnel collapse, a hole opened up, allowing access to the beach. In Elsa's hand was Anna's snowflake necklace, the one Elsa gave her. The necklace was glowing.

"Tell me something I missed," asked Frodo/Asher, hoping for a recap.

"This necklace was supposed to lead me to Anna. She's not here," said Elsa, worried. "She's got to be here."

"We tried to find her. That's all we should be concerned about. Are you all right?" Frodo/Asher did his best to reassure her, but it seemed like nothing was working.

"Please don't reassure me now, Frodo," Elsa did her best to stay calm and focused, but there was also sadness in her eyes. All Frodo/Asher really did know was how to comfort people, when they needed it most.

"Whoa, whoa," Emma tried to mediate between the two, "can we slow down here for a second?"

"Anna must be here. Otherwise, this necklace wouldn't be glowing," Elsa peered down at the necklace, which stopped glowing. "It's gone; the light. This is the last thing I gave to Anna." Tears started to form in her eyes. Elsa made a wish to bring Anna to her. Frodo/Asher hoped it wasn't a wasted wish, but then… a ripple of rainbow light hit Frodo/Asher, Elsa and Emma.

Out from the light landed a large trunk. Apparently the trunk had been in the water. For a moment, the three didn't see anyone. Then the lid was opened, revealing a woman with red hair with two braids coming down her shoulders and a man with short blonde hair. They were soaking wet. Frodo/Asher recognized the red-haired woman as Anna, but then… who was the other guy? Either way, Frodo/Asher approached Elsa and Anna around the same time Emma did.

Anna was stunned to see Frodo. "Frodo, what happened? Last time we met…"

"I know, but things are mended now," admitted Frodo, pleased to see her.

"It's a long story, Anna," admitted Elsa.

"Any friend of Anna's is a friend of mine. I'm Kristoff," said Kristoff, shaking Frodo's hand.

"Frodo. Frodo Baggins," said Frodo, introducing himself to the taller young man.

"Guys, we better get moving," said Emma, peering up at the sky, which still had the spell of Shattered Sight spreading closer and throughout the town.

* * *

Arendelle to the Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

Upon arriving in Arendelle, seventeen-year-old Frodo immediately spoke to the castle guards about letting him come and see Elsa and Anna. Frodo told the guards he was an old friend of theirs. The castle guards let him in, leading Frodo straight to Elsa and Anna. Anna hugged him, and then showed him straight to Elsa's room, before departing. Frodo knocked on the door, but received no answer.

"Elsa, it's me Frodo. Can I come in?" The door fell ajar, allowing Frodo to enter Elsa's bedroom. From the look of her, Elsa was now closer to her coming of age. Frodo did his best to explain to her everything, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't come to you all these years."

"You told me we would be together. Friends forever, remember Frodo? Why didn't you come back?" asked Elsa, her words fuming with venom.

"Please let me explain. I can make it up to you. What about a kiss for good luck?" Frodo was embarrassed by that last question. He wondered if that would help, but the look in Elsa's eyes told Frodo enough. He was on dangerous territory.

"A kiss for good luck?" Elsa repeated, hissing at him. "Do you honestly think that a kiss will make up for lost time? Or are you that blind to think that after all these years, you would help me now?" Frodo didn't know what to say, but Elsa did. "Get out of this castle and this realm. You have twenty-four hours. If you do not leave, I will make you leave."

"Are you banishing me from Arendelle?" asked Frodo, concerned and saddened by this news.

"Not exactly." Elsa paused. She told him, softly, "No. Not banishment. You don't deserve banishment, Frodo. You are too good for that." She ended their conversation there. "Go, get out of my sight."

Frodo fell silent. He didn't want to hear these words, and yet they came anyway. With no explanation and not wanting to bother Elsa further, Frodo left her room. He walked across the foyer, back to the courtyard, deep in thought. Great. Now he lost Elsa. How could he make it up to her, if there ever was any chance of getting their friendship back?

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

When Emma, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Frodo/Asher arrived at Granny's Diner, they found the place deserted. The fairies were missing. Frodo/Asher guessed the fairies were working on an antidote, given the laboratory they set up in the diner. Either way, they were screwed. Realizing it was too late to find Sam/Curtis and the others, Frodo/Asher stuck with the group as they made their way back to the Sherriff's station. He literally didn't have much of a choice.

Once reunions were made between Anna and Kristoff reuniting with David/Prince Charming, Snow White/Mary Margaret told Emma to lock her and David/Prince Charming in the jail cells, as well as taking Baby Neal from Mary Margaret/Snow White, as Emma would be in charge of him until the spell wore off or something happened to break the spell. David/Prince Charming told Kristoff and Frodo/Asher where the cuffs were. Peering inside, Frodo/Asher saw how many cuffs were inside the desk drawer.

"You have two cuffs," Frodo/Asher gazed up at David/Prince Charming, a little impressed but also wary. "I'm feeling better now."

"No time to talk, Frodo." Elsa approached Frodo/Asher and cuffed him to the opposite end of the desk, across from Kristoff. "Does that hurt?"

"No," Frodo/Asher looked up at her. "I've been in worse scrapes." He looked at both Anna and Elsa. "Something tells me you'll hear about it soon, even if I'm not myself."

Anna smiled at Frodo/Asher, but it was Elsa who gave Frodo/Asher a kiss flat on his lips. The kiss lasted for a moment, but it felt warm and wet to Frodo/Asher. When Elsa released him, Frodo/Asher was stunned, giving a crooked smile for no reason at all.

"Wow. You kiss well," Frodo/Asher said, cocky.

"Well, seeing as I'm immune and you aren't to this spell, I figured I should give you that kiss you've been waiting for," admitted Elsa.

Frodo/Asher gazed at her, feeling his heart beat a little faster. He never thought he'd have another kiss from a woman, not after his last date with Pearl Took years ago. But this moment meant something, something he wouldn't forget anytime soon. He felt happy, even as Elsa returned to her sister Anna, holding her hand for comfort and reassurance.

In one rippling moment, several small pieces of glass flew in through the fans, gliding down to everyone it hit. Kristoff was struck by the spell of Shattered Sight, as were Snow White/Mary Margaret and David/Prince Charming. Frodo/Asher was also struck by the spell, as the small mirror pieces flew into his eyes, breaking his sight and losing focus of everyone he knew, including Elsa.

* * *

 **Even though I figured I would have the whole Shattered Sight business this chapter, it worked better having the episode "Fall" fit for this chapter and the episode "Shattered Sight" in the next. Strangely enough and I think I had a dream about this, but I don't remember, crazy me wanted to do the whole Shattered Sight ordeal with Frodo. So, this is the storyline I wanted to follow from the beginning, ever since I watched the episode "Shattered Sight", which is coming up soon. So for now, I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	10. 9: Spell of Shattered Sight

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Shattered Sight", from Season Four of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time". Boo came from the animated film "Monsters Inc." and, according to the fan theory, "Brave" as the elderly woman.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:**

 **Spell of Shattered Sight**

Arendelle – The Past

Reaching the forest of Arendelle, seventeen-year-old Frodo searched for the White Rabbit. Frodo knew rabbits were shy creatures; so, maybe what he needed to do was coax the rabbit to come out. But how would he be able to coax a white rabbit in a waistcoat?

"Rabbit, are you there? Rabbit!" Frodo called, hoping the White Rabbit would answer.

"I do hope you don't mean the Winnie-the-Pooh rabbit. He was elusive," the White Rabbit came out from behind a tree.

"The who?" Frodo asked in confusion.

"Oh, that's right. You wouldn't know that Rabbit." The White Rabbit changed the subject, "Anyway, would you like to go home now."

"Actually, I was hoping you could take me to the witch Boo's house," Frodo told him.

"Wouldn't it be better to summon the rock trolls?" the White Rabbit said, doing his best to coax the hobbit teen out of his reprimand.

"No, you can take me to Boo's house," Frodo told him, serious.

"Oh, all right. But I must warn you, she will not be pleased at this hour," said the White Rabbit, opening a portal with his device. "There. Off you go."

Not needing to be told twice, Frodo leapt through the portal. Behind him came the White Rabbit, who knew the way. Leaving the portal, Frodo found he was at the rock troll valley. Frodo looked around him; sure he was in the wrong place. The White Rabbit appeared from the portal seconds later, much to Frodo's bemusement.

"You told me we'd find Boo's house. Where is it?" Frodo demanded, softly.

"Over there," the White Rabbit pointed out a cottage under a tree. "Well, should you need me, just holler." He hopped away, minding his own business. Frodo shook his head at him, wondering if the rabbit noticed.

"All right. Might as well make myself known," Frodo said to himself, approaching the lone house in the valley.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Night fell over Storybrooke. The effects of the spell of Shattered Sight came across town. The Fellowship of the Ring, once allied with each other, were now at war with each other. With Frodo/Asher still in the Sherriff's station, and Sam/Curtis locked away by himself in his house, the rest of the Fellowship started going after each other.

"Merry, don't argue with me! I'm a decent hobbit!" Pippin/Edric attacked Merry/Donovan with words.

"Oh yeah. You're a troublemaker who doesn't stop looking," Merry/Donovan fought back.

"The Elf's not going to take the Dwarf tonight!" Gimli/Orville cried, running away from Legolas/Phillip, who had bow in hand.

Inside the Sherriff's station Frodo/Asher, the moment the spell hit him, had an overwhelming sensation of confusion strike his thoughts. Then everything became clear, as if the truth was finally opening up. While his mind convinced him to tell the whole truth, there was a small fraction of himself that knew this wasn't who he was. And yet he acted on the bigger portion that was now unleashed, simply because he hardly had any control anymore.

And yet, this seemed like the right path at the time. Gazing at Elsa, Frodo/Asher had a growing feeling of nagging and anger boiling inside him. Feeling his confidence building up, Frodo/Asher recalled to her everything he felt inside, which was nothing but sadness and anger:

"You know, I can see clearly now, Elsa." Frodo/Asher struck her hard, realizing this was right in his eyes, "You're one everyone fears, everyone loathes and in all the time I've known you, it finally becomes clear to me just what you did to me."

"This isn't like you, Frodo. This isn't you," Elsa did her best to reason with him, but it was no use.

" _You_ pushed me away," Frodo/Asher raised his voice by an octave. "You tell me it's not banishment, when really it was. You broke our friendship, sent me to who knows where. You know, I could have come to you for advice, but you won't hear it. You're selfish!"

"I know you don't mean that. You're under the spell," Elsa knew there was little hope for Frodo/Asher at this point. The spell had him.

"And you," Frodo/Asher turned to Emma now, frustration inside him, "It's not as if we did anything worthwhile. Sure, Frodo does this, Frodo does that. You thought I was a fairytale character. You've got me all wrong. You hadn't read the books. What's wrong with you?" He chuckled. "As if we've ever truly did anything. Your mind's always focused on your son. When was the last time you brought your parents into your life?"

"Come on, Elsa," Emma led Elsa into the Sherriff's office. Even Emma had to admit Frodo/Asher was not behaving like himself. He never admitted anything like that, and she was sure, as Elsa did that Frodo/Asher didn't mean a word of it.

However, Frodo/Asher could hardly know what else to do without attacking someone. Unable to do anything except find a way to break the spell by stopping the Snow Queen, Emma and Elsa left Anna to watch over Neal, Emma's little brother. Frodo/Asher tried to yank his wrist free of the cuff, but it was secured to the desk. Was everything falling out of whack for him?

* * *

Arendelle – The Past

Seventeen-year-old Frodo knocked on the door to the cottage. He only had to wait a moment before the door opened, revealing an elderly woman wearing long robes. The woman appeared to be a kindly sort, but Frodo had to be careful.

"Are you Boo? Is your name Boo?" Frodo asked, doing his best to be clear and precise.

"I am she," said the elderly woman.

"I'm Frodo Baggins and…"

"Oh, Frodo!" Boo remembered him. Cheery, Boo told him, "I remember your father when he brought your mother here. Where are your parents?"

"They drowned in a boating accident, when I was twelve," Frodo replied, a bit sad.

"Oh no," Boo opened the door for him. "Well do come in. We can talk more about them."

When Frodo first stepped inside the cottage, the first thing he saw was the wood carvings of bears. It seemed unusual to have a cottage stock filled with bears, and yet that's what he saw. Frodo began to wonder whether this woman was a collector of bears or had a strong obsession for them.

"Now then," Boo led Frodo over to a table, where they sat down across from each other, "tell me more about your parents. Or better yet, what's your business here in Arendelle?"

"I came to find out what happened to them here. Why did they come to you?" Frodo asked her, keen on getting an answer.

"Well," Boo explained, "the truth is I came to them first, demanding three hairs from the rock trolls. The reason for this was so that your mother could be pregnant with you. Your mother succeeded in bringing me three hairs from Grand Pabbie's head. Then I made her a potion and allowed her to drink it. And we both know what happened next."

"And that's it? That's everything?" asked Frodo, concerned there might be more information.

"That's the whole story," Boo gave him a wide smile, making Frodo feel the slightest bit disgusted.

"Well, thank you. I should be going," Frodo stood up and headed towards the front door. But not before asking Boo, "Do you live here? Or is this your summer cottage?"

"Oh lad, I have many cottages. But my homeland would be Camelot," addressed Boo. She showed Frodo the door, "Well, it was nice chatting with you. I hope we meet again." She cackled as she closed the front door on Frodo, leaving him outside.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Frodo told himself. He jumped back in fright, when the White Rabbit came up to him, asking him bluntly:

"Find what you were looking for?"

"You scared me," Frodo admitted, putting a hand on his chest to check his heartbeat.

"Indeed." The White Rabbit pulled out his device, "Shall we go back to Buckland?"

"Yes please," Frodo murmured aloud.

"Right," the White Rabbit opened the portal and hopped inside. He didn't wait for Frodo, who leapt into the portal soon afterwards. The portal closed up behind them, as if the two were never in Arendelle.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Well, the rest of the Fellowship found each other, all except Sam/Curtis and Frodo/Asher. It was a full out war between them, ranging from a mixture of emotions. Merry/Donovan spent his time chasing Pippin/Edric down, who only ran harder away from the ungrateful hobbit. It wasn't an easy flight, which ended up with Merry/Donovan fighting Pippin/Edric for supremacy over the bakery.

Gimli/Orville had a brawl with Legolas/Phillip in the downtown area of Storybrooke. This brawl led to the two dropping their weapons for a brief moment, then Gimli/Orville using the handle part of the axe to attempt to choke Legolas/Phillip, which ended up with Legolas/Phillip rolling Gimli/Orville over and attempting to do the same to him. Aragorn/Hadrian did find Gandalf/Michael inside the school. Gandalf/Michael used his magic a few times to knock Aragorn/Hadrian to the floor. Brandishing their swords, Aragorn/Hadrian fought Gandalf/Michael in a battle of wits. Each swordsman was fairly matched, but it was Gandalf/Michael who took advantage of the situation with his magic.

In all, the Fellowship was at their worst selves. There was hardly an outcome on whether any of them would survive the night. The only outcome that remained, which none of the Fellowship were either aware or had entirely forgotten, due to their own brawls, was stopping Ingrid, the Snow Queen.

x-x-x

After several attempts to get her own ribbon off, Emma had a brilliant idea of provoking Regina enough to break hers and Elsa's ribbons. Heading to Regina/Evil Queen's vault, Emma used her light magic to break the cave-in spell. After saying a few hateful words at Regina/Evil Queen, Emma braced Elsa's wrist with her hand as Regina/Evil Queen shot dark magic at them, causing the ribbons to evaporate. Emma and Elsa ran out of Regina/Evil Queen's vault, with Emma stopping Regina/Evil Queen with her magic just so she and Elsa could get a head start.

Arriving at the Sherriff's station, Regina/Evil Queen searched for Emma, but instead found a bigger prize: Snow White/Mary Margaret and David/Prince Charming. Frodo/Asher was surprised to see Regina back in her Evil Queen dress. The whole scene made Frodo/Asher ready to use a few good attack words on Regina/Evil Queen:

"Well, well Regina, I see you're living the glory days. Of course, where's that mirror you sent me? Oh wait, Sam threw it away, out the balcony. Hopefully it broke."

"I've heard enough from you, hobbit. Go back to your friends," Regina/Evil Queen cast a puff of purple smoke on Frodo/Asher, causing him to go directly where she sent him.

Coming out from the purple smoke, Frodo/Asher checked his wrist. It was free of the cuff. Relieved to be free, but still ready to find Elsa and give her a few good pieces of words from him, Frodo/Asher looked about the house he was in. However, Frodo/Asher was stunned and fueled with rage upon seeing his best friend and gardener, Samwise Gamgee/Curtis Greenhow. Sam/Curtis looked none surprised to see him.

"Well, well." Frodo/Asher grinned, sinisterly, "Look who it is: Samwise the Gardener. You're not a hero."

"And you're less of one, Mr. Frodo," Sam/Curtis fought back. "Why do I call you that, all the time? Mr. Frodo? Mr. Frodo? _Mr. Frodo?!_ And always with me trying to save your skin every single time!"

"My skin?" Frodo/Asher was surprised, but still frustrated.

"Yes Mr. Frodo… eh, I hate saying formalities!" Sam/Curtis burst in fury, "My Gaffer had to tell me all these rules, everything I ever worked for and what credit do I get? You didn't make it easy. It was always 'Do Mr. Frodo's garden' or 'Don't talk above your status' or 'Don't infuriate Merry'." Sam/Curtis lowered his voice, but it was still hot with fury, "You three don't know the meaning of the word 'work'."

"And what about you, Sam? Always pestering me, going on about how I am feeling, or 'how's Mr. Frodo today?' Your life has to be more important than my own. Me being overshadowed by you and Gollum," Frodo/Asher told him, "You know what bothered me most about the quest: I never destroyed the Ring. It was Gollum's doing. So yeah, I did betray him, I left him with the Rangers of Ithilien. And how does he repay me? He betrays us both and sends us to Shelob. You know how many times I ended up attacked by everything, due to that one tiny Ring. You think your life is rough. What about mine?"

"It's always about you, isn't it Mr. Frodo? Always the same old thing," Sam/Curtis fought back harder, "Mr. Frodo gets to explore the Shire, Mr. Frodo is the greatest hobbit of all time, Mr. Frodo this, Mr. Frodo that. Mr. Frodo gets the girl that's a witch."

"Don't talk bad about Elsa!" Frodo/Asher, without thinking, lunged at Sam/Curtis.

The result of Frodo/Asher's attack against Sam/Curtis was knocking the bigger hobbit to the floor. Due to Frodo/Asher's efforts, Sam/Curtis quickly got to his feet and threw Frodo/Asher against the wall. Frodo/Asher recovered quickly, ready for another attack against his best friend.

* * *

Buckland, the Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

Leaving the portal, seventeen-year-old Frodo and the White Rabbit landed in front of Brandy Hall. Looking about him, Frodo felt a grand measure of relief to be home. The White Rabbit thanked him and, opening another portal, leapt inside, causing the portal to vanish in moments. Frodo, now alone, returned inside Brandy Hall, where in the parlor he was confronted by his cousin Saradoc.

"Well, did you find out everything you could?" asked Saradoc, taking a sip of his tea.

"I did," Frodo admitted, softly, "I found out what my parents were doing in Arendelle. The only part I didn't find out was how they got there."

"That I can answer." Saradoc told the lad, once Frodo sat down in front of the table, "They traveled to Arendelle by a White Rabbit, not the same one you took to get to Arendelle, but that's how they got there the first time."

"They told you this?" Frodo asked, curious.

"They did indeed," Saradoc said, nodding his approval. "See, the thing is, Frodo, your parents put their best interests in making sure they had you. Everyone who knows you cares about you. They wouldn't let you go, and neither would I."

"Am I to be punished?" Frodo asked, concerned.

Saradoc smiled at him. "I think you've had punishment enough getting back here." He ended their conversation there. "Now go on. Do what you will before dinner."

"Yes sir," Frodo walked down the hallway and into his bedroom.

Inside his bedroom, Frodo pulled out the envelope from his parents, the same one that told him to wait until he was ready. Having already learned what he wanted, Frodo grinned at the closed envelope, before stuffing it under his clothes in his drawer. Maybe some things were better left unread, or so the letter would be until the time came when he was in Storybrooke after the Second Curse. But for now, and unaware of this outcome, Frodo lay at rest in his bedroom. If only Elsa hadn't yelled at him the way she did, then their friendship would have grown.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Asher was pushed against the counter by Sam/Curtis. Feeling his body being forced against the wall, Frodo/Asher was forced to throw Sam/Curtis' home phone towards the floor. This reaction caused Sam/Curtis to stare at the phone in agony.

"That was brand new, Mr. Frodo," admitted Sam/Curtis, a little more himself.

"You said you got a phone weeks ago," Frodo/Asher commented.

"Yeah, well, my wife and I bought a new phone… recently," said Sam/Curtis, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, and you can add that to your list of concerns, counselor," Frodo/Asher chided, snickering.

Frodo/Asher was forced to his feet by Sam/Curtis, who threw him on the dinner table next. Reacting, Frodo/Asher did the same to Sam/Curtis, knocking over a lamp in the process. With the way they were fighting, Frodo/Asher wondered how he and Sam/Curtis ever became friends in the first place.

x-x-x

Anna arrived in the Snow Queen's ice cave with a letter from Ingrid's sister, as well as Elsa and Anna's mother, Gerda. Anna read the letter to Ingrid, telling her how wrong Gerda had been and she didn't want to do the same thing to Elsa, that Elsa and Anna were family. Ingrid at first didn't believe Anna. Shortly after reading the letter to herself, Ingrid realized she had done the wrong thing by casting the curse of Shattered Sight over the town of Storybrooke. Finding no other options, Ingrid cast several shards of glass around her, which wrapped around her body, allowing her to sacrifice herself for everyone. Ingrid also gave back Emma and Elsa's memories, before she vanished in snowflakes. The snowflakes flew into the air, disappearing from the cave. The only remnant left behind was falling snow.

x-x-x

The second the snow fall spread across the town of Storybrooke, Frodo/Asher and Sam/Curtis immediately stopped fighting. Frodo/Asher now looked about the living room in complete disarray. What had he done? He knew the things he said to Elsa, Emma, Regina and Sam/Curtis weren't what he meant. By the look on Sam/Curtis' face, Frodo/Asher knew he was just as confused.

"What happened?" asked Sam/Curtis, confused.

"You hate formalities, Sam," Frodo/Asher nearly let out a chuckle.

"Mr. Frodo… well…" Sam/Curtis finally let out, "What did you do to my house?"

"What did we do?" Frodo/Asher asked, just as surprised but also finding the situation hilarious.

The second Frodo/Asher started laughing, Sam/Curtis joined in. Whatever the reason was for their fight, other than getting several things off their chest for no reason at all, Frodo/Asher knew he and Sam/Curtis would be friends for a long time. Deciding to leave the mess in Sam/Curtis' house alone, Frodo/Asher led his best friend outside, straight to the downtown area of Storybrooke. From there, the two reunited with the Fellowship and their other friends.

"Elsa," Frodo/Asher approached Elsa and Anna. He right away apologized for his actions, "Elsa, I'm sorry about the things I said."

"Don't be. You were cursed. You're forgiven," Elsa said, calmly.

"Good," Frodo/Asher stared at her, grateful. "So, what was that kiss again?"

"It was in the moment," Elsa replied, feeling a little awkward.

"Right," Frodo/Asher said to her, mildly unconvinced.

"I'm sorry I chased you, Gimli," Legolas/Phillip apologized to his Dwarf Man friend. "But you were carrying an axe."

"You tried to kill me with your bow," Gimli/Orville admitted, sharply.

Frodo/Asher shook his head. It seemed Legolas/Phillip and Gimli/Orville was at it again. Then again, he was happy the two reconciled. He was glad to have such friends in his life.

x-x-x

Hook returned to Gold/Rumplestiltskin's pawnshop, where he informed him that Henry, Gold/Rumplestiltskin's godson, got away. Gold/Rumplestiltskin knew Hook failed in his task of kidnapping Henry, but not before telling the pirate that the Snow Queen's plan also failed. However, Gold/Rumplestiltskin told Hook that his plan would not fail. Hook asked another deal from Gold/Rumplestiltskin: to leave Emma and the rest of the Storybrooke alone. Gold/Rumplestiltskin informed him that once he cleaved himself of the dagger, he would leave Storybrooke alone, as long as they didn't get in his way. But he couldn't make the same promise to the rest of the world. Gold/Rumplestiltskin walked out of his pawnshop with a sinister smile, as the town of Storybrooke continued to be covered in snow.

* * *

 **And that completes Frodo's flashback story for the Frozen Arc of this story. I know, this was a nightmare chapter but hey, I wanted to get into it. Also, I think Frodo and Sam really got into the argument, Sam especially. Until the next chapter. :)**


	11. 10: Portal Door to Arendelle

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Heroes and Villains", from Season Four of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time". Reminders of the mirror Regina gave Frodo/Asher can be found in Part 1 of this story, under Chapter 6 "Changes". Trust me, I had to do some digging but I found the scene again. Yes, a fanfiction authoress can find her work when she wants to, especially with events.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:**

 **Portal Door to Arendelle**

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

That same morning Emma, Elsa, Frodo/Asher, accompanied by Anna, Kristoff, Sam/Curtis, David/Prince Charming, Mary Margaret/Snow White, Hook and Henry, returned to the ice wall. Even though Ingrid was now dead, the wall remained. But then, Frodo/Asher knew that the ice wall was really Elsa's magic. At least now she was willing to cooperate.

"And now it's time to put it down," Elsa said, referring to the ice barrier before them.

"Finally, right?" Frodo/Asher replied, jokingly.

Frodo/Asher watched Elsa use her ice magic on the wall. Her magic worked, as the wall collapsed onto the street, vanishing from sight. All that remained, from what he could see, was the spray-painted line, signaling the barrier in and out of town.

Before they did anything, or even crossed the barrier, the two were stopped by Emma, who checked the barrier for Elsa, Anna and Kristoff. Frodo/Asher hoped for a miracle, some way out of town. Sadly, that didn't happen, for there was still a barrier up surrounding the town, Ingrid's doing to keep herself, Emma and Elsa trapped in Storybrooke. Not only that, but Elsa, Anna and Kristoff needed to return home to Arendelle soon, for Hans, one of the princes in the neighboring kingdoms, had taken over their kingdom.

"So, you're leaving?" Frodo/Asher asked Elsa, stunned to hear the news, "So soon?"

"Hans is a threat to Arendelle, Frodo," Elsa explained. "If he is not stopped, he will…"

Frodo/Asher raised a hand. "I understand. Your kingdom needs you. I just didn't expect this to occur so soon."

"Be grateful you never have to face warring kingdoms," Elsa told him.

"You might be surprised." Frodo/Asher admitted to her, "My journey changed me in so many ways. I know what it's like to face an enemy and lose. In a way, the war was won, but the cost was…" He showed Elsa his maimed hand. "It nearly took my life."

"Yes, I remember your story," Elsa replied. "It's all right, Frodo. You don't have to tell everything, if you're not ready."

"Thank you," Frodo/Asher gazed at her, wondering if the kiss they shared meant something.

"Well, I'm heading to Granny's, if you want to join me," Emma spoke to Frodo/Asher and Elsa.

"Kristoff and I will come with you." Anna said in Elsa's defense, "Elsa and I have been apart for too long. I'm not going to lose her."

"And I won't be separated from you again, Anna," Elsa declared softly.

"All right," Frodo/Asher told the group, "let's head to Granny's." He turned to Sam/Curtis. "I'll see you later."

"If you're sure you'll be all right," Sam/Curtis insisted.

Frodo/Asher grinned at him. "I'll be fine, Sam. Really." Taking his own car, Frodo/Asher drove down the street, straight to Granny's Diner. He would be all right. Sauron had not returned. Honestly, it was for the better… he hoped.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest – The Past

The Forbidden Fortress was Maleficent's dominion, her kingdom. She ruled there with an iron fist. Anyone who dared disobey her would face lightning magic; in worst cases, she would transform into a dragon. However, on this day, her fortress was unusually quiet. Too quiet. Entering her throne room, and taking a seat on the iron throne, she felt an unusual dark presence.

"Do not be afraid of me, dear." Maleficent told the invisible specter. "You can come out, if you wish."

Before her eyes, Maleficent saw the presence transcend into a fair faced man with dark hair, wearing iron armor. This man she could plainly tell had a certain appeal to him that would make anyone obey his command. However, she had her suspicions he had enemies, too. She could clearly see from his armor that he was not from the Enchanted Forest.

"Whatever your business is, it can wait until morning," Maleficent said to the man.

"I do not wish to wait that long," the man spoke, his voice fair as well.

"Then tell me your name and be on your way," Maleficent spoke firmly.

"My name is Sauron and you, I have an offer to make," Sauron answered her, his voice purring but also coaxing.

"Oh really. What offer is this?" Maleficent asked him.

"To fetch me a magic gauntlet," Sauron explained, "and let me tell you now, this is no ordinary gauntlet."

"Of course not, if it contains magic." Maleficent asked, "What purpose does this gauntlet serve?"

"To show someone's weakness." Sauron gave her direct orders, "Bring me this gauntlet from Rumplestiltskin by the next full moon. The next full moon rises in two days. That should be plenty of time to snatch this prize from his unwitting hands."

"And what if I fail to bring you the gauntlet," Maleficent said, coolly.

"All things will fail," Sauron told her, a little harsher. "Deliver this gauntlet by the next full moon and I will spare your life."

"What kind of a sorcerer are you?" Maleficent asked him, suspicious.

Just like that, Sauron vanished in the room, transforming into a dark spirit shape. Maleficent watched the dark spirit as it plummeted out the window. He truly was a menace to be reckoned with. But then, should she deliver the gauntlet to Sauron? How would Rumplestiltskin react to the news, learning who she was working for? She would need help in obtaining this gauntlet.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Inside Granny's Diner, as Emma spoke with Hook, Frodo/Asher leaned towards Elsa. True, Red Riding Hood/Ruby did help him move a table over to the booth, so it made it easier for the group to talk; on the whole, this arrangement worked out, but he began to wonder if Elsa had lost her shine to him, which she had displayed before the spell of Shattered Sight took place.

"So, how are you Elsa?" Frodo/Asher asked her.

"For the fifth time this morning, I'm well," Elsa replied, giving a wide grin his way.

"Listen, about that kiss: have you given it any thought?" he asked. Seeing Elsa blush put a warm smile on his face. Maybe that meant something. "I mean, it was a moment, one that I won't forget."

"Yes, I do remember." Elsa told him, "But you do know it was a moment."

"Oh, but I do have a soft spot for you, just out of respect," Frodo/Asher blurted out softly. "I hope you understand."

"I do, Frodo." Elsa reassured him, "It's all right. You have nothing to worry about."

"Good," Frodo/Asher gave the final word.

Emma returned to her seat in the booth. "Well, I just found out from Hook about the portal. He just told me it's at that lakeside mansion. Lucky for me and Elsa, we know where that is."

"That's good news," Elsa was thrilled, that much was plain to see. Frodo/Asher was happy for her.

"So, when we're all set to leave, we'll head for the mansion," Emma told the group.

"Good, because we should probably head back to Arendelle as soon as possible," Anna rambled on. "I mean, Hans is a big threat and we just… it's good to have a portal now."

Frodo/Asher was at a loss for words. Although he was relieved that Elsa and Anna now had a portal back to their realm, he felt let down. He finally established a friendship with Elsa, and now she was going away. They would be separated again, and there was nothing he could do about it. He turned his gaze to Elsa, only to find her staring at him in concern.

"I'm just happy for you is all," Frodo/Asher replied, holding her hand.

"Did I miss something?" Emma asked in confusion.

"No," Elsa said, happily, releasing Frodo/Asher's hand and surprising him all the same. "Frodo and I are just glad to be friends again."

"Yeah, that's all it was," Frodo/Asher added, returning his attention to the menu.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest – The Past

That same night that Rumplestiltskin declared his plan to the Queens of Darkness – Maleficent, Cruella and Ursula – about villains finally getting their happy endings, it was then the dark spirit of Sauron appeared on Demon's Bluff. However, that didn't startle Rumplestiltskin or the other villains; it just made them more wary.

"It's alright, deary. You're in no danger here," said Rumplestiltskin.

The dark spirit of Sauron transformed into a fair-faced man with dark hair again. It was the same form that he took when confronting Maleficent. Maleficent gave him a cunning smile, something Sauron didn't miss. Once again, the Dark Lord wore iron armor, while carrying his spiked helmet. Using his own sorcery, Sauron was able to take the gauntlet from Rumplestiltskin's hands, into his own.

"A tricky device, useful for attracting one's attention to himself," Sauron added, gesturing to the three women, "or herself."

"What is it that you want? That gauntlet belongs to me," Rumplestiltskin declared, extending a hand. "Now give it back. Your magic can't surpass the Dark One."

"Oh can I? I'm a Maia and a very powerful one at that." Sauron sneered at Rumplestiltskin. Using his sorcery, he passed the gold-speckled man back the gauntlet. "Here. The gauntlet was not my desire for this evening."

"Then why are you here?" asked Rumplestiltskin.

"Yes, do tell everyone, Sauron. We're all waiting to hear this news," Maleficent scoffed.

"And don't waste our time, darling," Cruella added, a little bored.

Sauron gave them a menacing smile, something he was planning to use for a long time. Now it was time to address to them his master plan.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Towards evening, inside the Lakeside Mansion, Frodo/Asher followed Emma, David/Prince Charming, Mary Margaret/Snow White, Henry, Sam/Curtis, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff into the ballroom. There before them was a single door with crocus designs on the blue-grey wood. Frodo/Asher was impressed, but also wary about what could happen next. He hoped the door would lead Elsa, Anna and Kristoff back to Arendelle. However, now that this moment came, he knew it would be hard to say goodbye to Elsa. He waited until Elsa finished her hug with Emma before approaching her.

"Well Frodo, I guess this is goodbye," Elsa told him, a little chipper.

"Of course, you're welcome to come to Arendelle," Anna told Frodo/Asher. She recovered by asking her sister, "That is, if you want Frodo to come back with us."

"Of course you can, Frodo," Elsa replied. Frodo/Asher could tell Elsa was honest, but he knew where his journey would lead him and the choice he would make. This was a hard decision to make.

"My place is here," Frodo/Asher responded, gazing at the three. "I'll never forget all of you. There are just things I need to do first." He was surprised when Elsa embraced him. Finding the hug all right, but a bit awkward, he hugged her back. He knew he still loved her. Tears nearly came down his face, but he stopped himself before they came.

"Goodbye, Frodo," Elsa said, as Frodo/Asher released her.

"Goodbye," he grinned at her, holding her hand for a moment longer.

With that, Emma opened the door, revealing a golden-hued portal on the other side. Letting go of Elsa's hand, Frodo/Asher watched her until she was through the golden-hued barrier that served as an opening in the doorway. He looked back as Sam/Curtis stepped behind him. Good 'ol Samwise to look after him, even in these times. However, when it was Kristoff and Anna's turn to cross the portal, after Kristoff went through, Frodo/Asher listened to Anna's warning about Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin and how he hadn't change, he had been playing them all. Frodo/Asher was stunned. He knew he had ever right to be suspicious about Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin. Something was definitely up with the man to be more than mere chance.

The moment Anna crossed the portal, Frodo/Asher watched Emma close the door. He knew they needed to do something, but he didn't expect the reaction Emma gave him:

"All right. We're going after Gold. Do you think you can stay with Henry, while we're gone?" Emma asked him. Frodo/Asher was stunned.

"What about Gold? I have business with him, too," Frodo/Asher asked, determined to find Gold/Rumplestiltskin himself, if necessary.

"That's exactly why you have to stay. Revenge is bad and facing Gold… you don't have magic. I do," Emma told him.

"Yes, but your parents aren't magical. I'm coming," Frodo/Asher fought back.

"I'll stay with Henry," Sam/Curtis joined in on the conversation. "I haven't had a chance to speak to him yet, and everyone here has. I'll take good care of him. I know how to take care of children. He'll be fine with me."

"Then let's go get Gold," Emma told the others.

Frodo/Asher followed the group out of the lakeside mansion. Taking his car, Frodo/Asher followed the Sherriff's car and Emma's yellow slug bug car straight to the clock tower. Going in smaller groups, Frodo/Asher followed Emma and Mary Margaret/Snow White to the elevator. It was a rapid flight up the elevator. Frodo/Asher was lucky he didn't get a fever, but the motion sickness nearly took him. He was grateful to reach the top, only to come out with Emma and Mary Margaret/Snow White, witnessing Gold/Rumplestiltskin holding a heart: Hook's heart.

Before Frodo/Asher could run up the stairs, a red barrier of light surrounded him. He could hardly move his body or feel his limbs, except for his eyes, which still worked. At least he could still think, and yet not being able to move or talk was the most strenuous occurrence he had. From what he could listen to was what was happening upstairs. He could hear Hook screaming out in pain, if only for a moment. The red light appeared again, allowing him to move and talk freely once more. Checking himself, he couldn't believe what he just went through.

Frodo/Asher turned to Emma and Mary Margaret/Snow White in amazement and horror. "I never want to experience that again." He glanced up as Gold/Rumplestiltskin vanished in a puff of red-grey smoke with Belle. To his relief, Hook had his heart back in his hands… well, it was something.

x-x-x

Before the town line, Belle used the real dagger to inch Gold/Rumplestiltskin closer to the town line. She explained to him the moments they shared, and how finding the gauntlet made her find the real dagger. At this, Gold/Rumplestiltskin explained to her that he loved power and thought he could use his power to get his happiness; Belle told him she only wanted him and commanded him, using the real dagger, to cross the town line and leave Storybrooke. Gold/Rumplestiltskin crossed over the barrier, finding he was powerless and without his true love: Belle. Both Belle and Gold/Rumplestiltskin were devastated that night, but she knew it was for the best for now. As for Gold/Rumplestiltskin, he called out to her, but to no avail as there was no way yet for him to return to Storybrooke.

* * *

The Castle, Arendelle – The Present

On Anna's wedding day, Elsa waited in hers and her sister's chamber, staring at the painting of her mother and aunts. She was pleased that Anna found the painting. It was a big day for Anna. She only wished Frodo had returned with them to Arendelle to witness this day. Drifting out of her thoughts and back to the present, Elsa's gaze fell on Anna, who was now in a wedding dress she found in the East Wing.

As they talked, Anna asked Elsa, "How do you think Frodo's doing? I know we left him unceremoniously…"

"Unceremoniously?" Elsa wasn't convinced. She sighed in revelation, "I'm sure Frodo's doing all right in Storybrooke. Whatever the danger, he has it under control."

"Good, because his arrival, that first time in Arendelle, meant something." Anna admitted at random, "Now that I think on it, I miss having a hobbit around the castle."

"Me too, Anna," Elsa said, concluding this part of the conversation. She would never forget Frodo, but then this was how things were meant to be… for now.

Once she knew Anna was ready for her big day, Elsa extended her hand. Anna took it, much to her delight. Hand in hand, Elsa knew she would never be parted from her sister ever again.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

That same evening, Frodo/Asher found his way to Granny's Diner. Entering the diner, he stopped upon seeing Regina. He knew he came minutes before Emma, but considering how Regina was doing… maybe he could give her another chance. Taking a deep breath, he approached the dark-haired woman and sat down on a stool next to her.

"Please Baggins, I don't need another lecture from you," Regina told him in agony.

"Actually, I think we need a heart to heart," Frodo/Asher replied, softly.

"If you're looking for that mirror, I don't have it. As far as I know, you threw it out the balcony in your realm," Regina spouted at him.

"Yeah, but that was Sam, not me. I couldn't resist it, but then maybe you were right. Maybe I am looking for something I need. I think I know now what that is," Frodo/Asher lowered his head in defeat.

"Well, don't expect any favors," Regina said. "Even if I could summon the mirror…"

"Can you?" Frodo/Asher asked, curious.

"Why do you need it so much?" Regina asked him, curious.

"Henry told me about your quest to find the author of his storybook. I think it's a good idea, but maybe I want to divert a bit and find a new author, one for the inhabitants of Middle-earth," Frodo/Asher explained, calmly.

"Or to find a new lover," Regina pointed out. "From what I hear, your frozen companion is long gone."

"I know, but it was mutual between us. We parted as friends, nothing more," Frodo/Asher said to her, admitting freely. He was still hurt, but maybe that was how it would stay.

"Let's see what I can do," Regina used her magic, creating a puff of purple smoke. Out from the purple smoke was the same mirror, which had inlayed intricate vine designs along its frame. Frodo/Asher recognized the mirror at once and took it from her. "How is it that one hobbit can become so addicted to inanimate objects?" He knew Regina was impressed, more than cruel, towards him this time.

Frodo/Asher chuckled. "This time, I think I can control myself."

"We'll see," Regina answered. She gave him a firm warning, "But if I were you, I'd be careful."

"Thank you, Regina. You have changed." Frodo/Asher left Granny's thereafter. Outside the diner, he waited until there weren't any people before speaking into the mirror, "Mirror, mirror, I ask you please, to help me find the right author for me?"

At first, the mirror did nothing. Then the moment passed, causing a swirling mist to uncover an image of a young woman with brunette hair, a fair face and wore jeans and a T-shirt. At the sight of her, Frodo/Asher felt his heart skip a few beats. Was that who he thought it was?

"No," he spoke to the mirror, gazing longingly at the moving image. No, it couldn't be her. "It's you."

* * *

The Enchanted Forest – The Past

Back on Demon's Bluff, Sauron plowed on ahead with his master plan. Rumplestiltskin and the Queens of Darkness waited for him to tell it. Of course, he knew if he didn't get to the point, he would have to leave right away, but Sauron was better than this.

"Yes, I am aware that the villains may yet get their happy endings. But I myself have my own means of getting my own happy ending." Sauron explained to his own means. "As it turns out, the Dark Ones and Morgoth are connected, or were, before Morgoth was sent into the Void. Now, it's my turn, as it has been for the past Age and this Age."

"I see." Rumplestiltskin asked, bluntly, "And what measure do you intend to make? I don't remember the Dark Lords making a wager with the Dark Ones. Maybe you made it up."

"Well, either way, I will return." Sauron went on to explain, "I will always return, even if one physical form is defeated. But I will make sure of this: the Ring-bearer that destroys my Ring of Power won't see the last of me. No. As to the mysterious author Frodo Baggins finds – yes, I know his name is Frodo Baggins – I also know that she will be his weakness. Love has its own way of making someone weak. So, in turn, that weakness I will snatch."

"Darling, you realize the heroes will be onto us, onto you if you fail," Cruella told him, as if shrugging off the thought.

"Oh, but I will succeed. That I guarantee. And when I do return, nothing will stand in my way." Sauron cracked a wide, menacing grin at the four villains. His plan was about to set in motion, one that no one – not even Frodo Baggins – would foresee.

* * *

Six Weeks Later

Hiding in the shadows, in one of Storybrooke's alleys, the dark spirit of Sauron waited and watched for any sign or thought of Frodo Baggins. Then he saw him: the hobbit man in his modern attire, complete with leather jacket. The dark spirit grinned a wide grin. However, his grin was thwarted when he saw a fatter hobbit man chasing after Frodo. Oh, it was Fatty Bolger. How on Middle-earth did he return to Storybrooke, Maine? It was a good question, and yet the dark spirit chose to keep his pacing to himself. He would return to take revenge on Frodo Baggins.

But first, he needed Rumplestiltskin to return. Their deal was not yet complete, nor was his deal with the Queens of Darkness. The dark spirit of Sauron would find them and track them down, even if he had to wait in the cover of night for their entry into Storybrooke, Maine.

* * *

 **I realize it's been a long wait for this chapter, but I want to make sure I got everything right. Now we have a new plot – well, two new plots. Should be exciting and scary, and I knew Sauron would return to this huge main story. As I learned from doing research, Sauron is a Maiar and even though his physical form may die, his spiritual form lives on. So yeah, this was the reason for Sauron's reappearance in spirit form.**

 **So now, the first half of Episode 4/Part 4 is finished. On with the second half of this part. :)**


	12. 11: 'Welcome to Storybrooke'

I know, it's been months since we left off with this story. Now that _Strong Intentions in Luster_ is complete, which you readers can read and re-read to catch up on where Fredegar "Fatty" Bolger/Fred Dewey has been up to, this fanfic is picking up where we left off last. I have not abandoned this story and I won't because I have some catching up to do with the show for this story.

Even though the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time" is now getting darker, the excitement to continue this story is definitely strong. So, let's see what happens next for our canon characters from _The Lord of the Rings_ , OUAT and other realms/fandoms. :)

As for this chapter, its events coincide with the episode "Darkness on the Edge of Town", from the second half of Season Four, from the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven:**

 **"Welcome to Storybrooke"**

Dark Castle, the Enchanted Forest – Many Years Ago

Rumplestiltskin's castle held many secrets, some that were too powerful to be revealed to just anyone. But that did not stop him from collecting rare artifacts and items that people were no longer using, which involved magic. His detection spell did work: there was an intruder inside his castle, in his vault. Well, he had to make sure this intruder didn't break anything of interest. He poofed his way into his vault.

Not to his surprise, someone was already there. But the way that someone - a Maia from the world called Arda - entered his domain did in fact startle him. Naturally, he knew who this powerful figure was and his business in his castle, but he had to prod first: "Sauron, what brings you to my abode? You could have just entered through the front door."

"Yes, that would have made things... easier for you to cope with," Sauron answered, walking slowly around the room. "You're not much of a cleaner, Rumple, and you have... interesting tastes in what you procure. Especially that unicorn tapestry. Where did you get it?"

"At a castle far, far away. In another realm without magic. How they acquire magic is beyond my prior knowledge," he added.

"In other words, you have no plans to restoring that castle to its former glory." The Maia was sharp with his words, but Rumplestiltskin was curious:

"What is it that you want?" the gold-speckled Dark One asked, confused.

"I'm going to offer you an idea, one that may benefit us both. If it requires more villains, then so be it."

"I'm listening."

"This idea was started by Morgoth and I think you'll like it. You see this plan requires villains getting their happy endings." Sauron smiled, menacing. There was a hint of playfulness in his voice, but it wasn't much. Somehow the idea intrigued the Dark One.

"Tell me what you need," Rumplestiltskin said, also smiling.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Now that Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold was banished, Storybrooke returned to normal. Mary-Margaret returned to working at the schoolhouse as a teacher, Regina resumed her position as mayor of the town and Henry went back to school. All the while, Hook and Belle searched for a way to release the fairies from the Sorcerer's hat. So far, they hadn't made much progress.

The Fellowship of the Ring and the inhabitants of Middle-earth also did their best to get back to living a simple life. It proved to be easy for some, but not always for others. The trials everyone had lived through on their world stayed with them, even after Gold/Rumplestiltskin had left Storybrooke to who knew where. And yet they tried to live a normal life.

Of the Fellowship, those that were wed/already happily married were Samwise Gamgee/Curtis Greenhow and Rosie Cotton/Samantha Willow, and Aragorn/Hadrian Basile and Arwen/Teresa Shriver. Merry Brandybuck/Donovan Masters and Pippin Took/Edric Tuck were in the midst of a close relationship with Estella Bolger/Elsa White, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred's younger sister and Merry/Donovan's love interest, and Diamond Took, who was becoming Pippin's love interest. Friendships stayed true as well. Gandalf/Michael De Witte and Aragorn/Hadrian hung out a lot in Granny's Diner, but then so did Radagast often joining them at their table. Legolas/Phillip Irving and Gimli/Orville Lusk's friendship only grew stronger. The two could be found by the coastline, for Legolas had a yearning for the sea in those days. Frodo/Asher Beutel and Sam/Curtis Greenhow also kept their friendship going strong, in a manner of respect for each other, nothing further.

As to the matter with Fredegar Bolger/Fatty/Fred Dewey, in the weeks following his return, he ended up with a stowaway. It was the orange furred creature, a cross between a squirrel and a monkey, that snuck into his house while he and his sister Estella were asleep. The arrival of the Squijum - as that was what the squirrel-monkey was called - roused him, causing him to call up Frodo/Asher and ask for a private meeting with him.

The two happened to meet on the same day the fairies were to be released from the Sorcerer's hat. Frodo/Asher hoped this meeting was important. The second he saw the Squijum, he understood. It was another animal one of his friends or himself would have to raise. Given the look on his friend's face, he had a good guess that Fatty/Fred found the Squijum annoying.

"You know he can't stay." He did his best to be polite, but there was a hint of seriousness in his words.

"But Frodo..." Fatty/Fred corrected himself, "Asher, I can't take responsibility for the Squijum. He's not from Middle-earth. He came from Luster. You know that."

"You said that for the past six weeks now." Frodo/Asher turned his gaze to the Squijum. "Well, he's not a nuisance. Why not give him a chance?"

"Me? Please. That little rodent's followed me from Luster. Can't you do something?" He asked.

"You want my advice?" He continued explaining, "Take care of the Squijum, raise him as if he were your own. He likes you."

"Really." He said, uncertain.

"Hotcha loves these nuts!" The Squijum declared, stuffing his mouth with Frodo/Asher's salted nuts. Frodo/Asher smiled. However, Fredegar/Fatty/Fred had a different look on his face. Realizing his friend wasn't convinced, he reassured him:

"When I had Shiloh, at first I didn't know what to make of him. As soon as my memories resurfaced, I knew I didn't like dogs for a while." He paused, giving a small smile. "But since Shiloh, I've been planning on rescuing a border collie. I need a guard dog and a new friend." He advised, "Take my advice, Fatty. Do the same." He turned his attention to the gold-framed mirror Regina gave him.

"Any luck? Did you find her?"

"Who?"

"The woman you told me so much about. She's the author of our story, isn't she? The one in Henry's storybook," Fatty/Fred said. Frodo/Asher had to admit his friend was curious.

"I know who she is, but... it's been ages since I last saw her."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Evalyn Cortier. She's been haunting my dreams, ever since the last curse broke." Looking up at his friend, Frodo/Asher continued. "I will find her, bring her to Storybrooke. There's questions I need answered. Who knows? She might grant me them."

Fredegar/Fatty/Fred nodded. Frodo/Asher closed his mouth, his mind filled with understanding. It was very possible he would find the authoress of his part in Henry's storybook. The question remained was when she would appear.

x-x-x

From a distance, the dark spirit of Sauron watched Frodo from the window to the hobbit's apartment living room. Indeed, the hobbit man and his friend, along with an odd-looking creature, were talking. He didn't fail to notice Frodo's mirror. The mirror looked familiar, but he... now he remembered. Regina the Evil Queen had that mirror! What was the Ring-bearer doing with her mirror? He hoped she didn't give it to him.

Feeling like he had looked on at the Ring-bearer long enough, Sauron's spirit glided away from the window. The moment he was a good distance away from Frodo's apartment, he felt a dark presence coming from the town line. Yes, the darkness was close there. In a mad glide, he reached the border. He would wait all night if he had to, just to find out what that dark presence meant. It sure felt familiar. Maybe... Rumplestiltskin, of course! Now he had something to look forward to.

* * *

Dark Castle, the Enchanted Forest - The Past

"Tell me Sauron," Rumplestiltskin said, taking his usual spot at the end of the table. Sauron followed suit, sitting on the chair a few inches away from him. The gold-speckled man continued in his usual high-pitched voice, "what brings you here, besides your armored rogue? Are we going into battle? Who do you want me to destroy?"

"I told you the plan, imp," Sauron sneered. Rumplestiltskin held his hand to his chest, displaying a fake stricken look on his face. The gold-speckled man played with his dinner knife. Sauron addressed him promptly, "Maybe I haven't told you the whole plan."

"You haven't said anything about this plan. What's needed to make it work?" the gold-speckled man asked.

"A Halfling will one day bring ruin and destruction upon me," he answered.

"And who is this Halfling we're encountering. What's he like? Surely we can wipe him out," he said, making it sound like the plan was easy.

"This won't be any ordinary hobbit. No, Frodo Baggins will be a threat and he's not one to be crossed likely. We must be careful when the time comes and he enters these lands unchecked," he replied.

"I see. Such a loss for such a… carefree dark lord." Rumplestiltskin pointed out, "I'm surprised to see you here. Don't you have a kingdom to run?"

"If I had a kingdom to run I wouldn't be talking to you now!" Sauron calmed down a moment later. "No matter. I shall be returning to my keep very soon. But first for this plan, it won't require one author but two. And we need those two: one to change the story and one to make Frodo Baggins suffer. It'll be a most excellent plan."

"And who will be accompanying us on this… quest?" He asked, perked up at the thought of finding recruits.

"That is for you to decide." Sauron face glowed in admiration. Rumplestiltskin knew when he had reached his limits. Dealing with a Dark Lord as powerful as Sauron was not one of those times. Still, he considered his wishes, even after the Dark Lord had vanished from his castle.

* * *

Frodo/Asher's Apartment, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Returning to his apartment early, after the Free the Fairies party at Granny's Diner, Frodo/Asher's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Transferring the cell phone to his hand, he opened it up and answered the call. It was from Emma.

"Hello –" he was cut off. Emma explained everything to him. "Thank you. I'll be right there." He looked up at his friends Fatty/Fred and Merry/Donovan, who had entered his apartment minutes after the Chernabog went loose on Storybrooke. He could still hear the Chernabog's unholy screams. Turning to his two friends, Frodo/Asher told them, "I'm heading to the town line. What will you three do?" He was referring to the Squijum as the third companion.

"I'll take the Squijum. He is, after all, my responsibility," Fatty/Fred replied. Frodo/Asher waited until his best friend had grabbed the Squijum, who climbed on Fatty/Fred shoulder, and left Apartment Number 2, before addressing Merry/Donovan:

"What's wrong?"

"Frodo, what's happening over at the town line?" Merry/Donovan asked in return.

"Cruella and Ursula are here. I promised Emma I would…"

"Frodo, this is a bad idea."

"Merry…"

"No, I'm serious." And he was. "We can't let Cruella and Ursula through, no matter what they did."

"Merry, come on." He hoped that his best friend would change his mind.

"Alright, but only to the town line."

"Yes Merry," said Frodo/Asher, following Merry/Donovan out the front door.

* * *

Dark Castle, the Enchanted Forest – Months Later

In a puff of purple smoke, Rumplestiltskin returned to his castle with the orb that contained the Dark Curse. He was very pleased with himself for tricking Maleficent, Cruella and Ursula in the manner he did. However, he did not expect Sauron to poof himself in dark smoke, right in front of him.

"Sauron, what brings you here?" the gold-speckled man had to try something.

"You broke our deal, Rumple," Sauron told him, furious. Still, Rumplestiltskin did not mind.

"I've only broken one deal in my life, deary, and this was not it."

"That's beside the point. You stole my idea, after I specifically said not to."

"I can tell you're angry, but that doesn't change the fact that I have the curse. Our deal is yet to be fulfilled, and I for one and not ready to make wages."

"You know the Dark Lords and the Dark Ones are connected."

"Right. I do, which makes our deal void. Since the Dark Lords and the Dark Ones are connected, then you will have no choice but to leave me alone."

"Do you really think it's that easy? You may still have a part of you that's human, but the Darkness itself is an essence not to be reckoned with. If you double-cross me or I die in the town you claim, so will you. The Darkness is connected to me, too, Rumplestiltskin. I know it a lot better than you. I have walked in it more than you." He paused to let the thought sink in. "I know it's dangers and dark desires more than you."

"Well then, this should be quite interesting, but no one's tethering me to the Darkness. The Darkness feeds, and right now it's feeding on both of us." He asked, playfully curious, "Interested in making another deal?"

Sauron smirked evilly. "We'll see each other again, Rumplestiltskin, and the next time things won't be so pleasant." He stopped with a thought in mind. "And one more thing: should this town be created I want another physical form. One that is capable of being brought back to life every time it's destroyed."

"Consider it done. I'll just add it to the curse and…"

"You had better. I don't like to be double-crossed either, Rumplestiltskin. Consider yourself warned." Sauron vanished in a puff of dark smoke.

Rumplestiltskin, unsure what to do, nearly broke the orb in the process of throwing his arms up and down in the air. He didn't like having a Dark Lord of deal with. Considering his options, he came to the conclusion he needed Sauron after all. But for how long? It was hard to say, but he knew what he was up against and what it would cost if he failed.

* * *

To the Town Line, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Asher drove to the woodland road. He was close behind Emma's yellow slug bug car, but not too close to tailgate her. Lucky for him, since the first curse broke, his fascination for cars and driving had grown. He considered himself a good driver, but this was one such time that proved important…

"Ahh!" he nearly swerved to the edge of the road. The Chernabog landed on the hood of his car. This was not what the hobbit man expected. Didn't the demonic creature go after those with the darkest souls? He knew Merry/Donovan and he weren't ones with the darkest souls.

"Get it off the car!" Merry/Donovan shouted at the creature. He turned to his best friend, asking, "What does it want with us?"

"I don't know," Frodo/Asher admitted, doing his best to keep calm and focused. He could admit he was scared; scared that the Chernabog would smash his car's front window and attack them. He had to stop the beast.

Thankfully, the Chernabog flew off his car, but went after Emma's and smashed her front window. Frodo/Asher hardy knew what to do except to follow Emma. His defenses held up as he managed to slow down before he crashed in Emma's car, the moment she stopped hers. The Chernabog was thrown from the yellow slug bug car, disappearing over the town line. Frodo/Asher was relieved. That was one problem resolved, but something didn't feel right: why was the Chernabog after Merry/Donovan and he?

"Emma," Frodo/Asher called, joining her and Regina by the town line. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Asher. Thank you," Emma answered.

"What was going on with that Chernabog? It went after both our cars –"

"Well, if we can skip the theatrics. Let's help Cruella and Ursula cross the town line," said Regina/Evil Queen, holding the Snow Queen's scroll.

"Wait…" Merry/Donovan was cut off by a truck engine shutting off. Frodo/Asher faced Mary Margaret/Snow White, David Nolan/Prince Charming and Merry/Dononvan as they approached the group. To Frodo/Asher's surprise, Mary Margaret/Snow and David/Prince Charming agreed with Merry/Donovan about not letting Cruella and Ursula enter Storybrooke.

But Frodo/Asher was in agreement with Emma and Regina/Evil Queen. They had to let Cruella and Ursula into Storybrooke. He watched Regina/Evil Queen throw the Snow Queen's scroll over the town line. He stayed put as Cruella, a woman with pale skin, black and white hair, and wearing a long black dress, as well as a fur coat, took the scroll into her car and opened it, allowing her and Ursula, a woman with oily skin and wearing a purple jacket over a shirt and pants, to stare at the writing on the parchment. They looked up to see Regina and the others. Frodo/Asher hardly had words to say, only regret.

As Cruella drove over the town line, Regina/Evil Queen told her, "Welcome to Storybrooke."

Cruella smiled in wicked delight. It was a smile Frodo/Asher wouldn't soon forget. An image flashed in his mind of when he smiled cruelly to Sam inside Mount Doom, before he slipped the Ring on his right middle finger… no. He needed to forget that time. Somehow his mind got the hint, retracing his vision back to the present reality. He looked back at Cruella's car, unsure what would happen next.

x-x-x

The Town Line to Downtown Area, Storybrooke, Maine – Evening

The night air was pleasant in Sauron's eyes. It was his home. And now that Cruella and Ursula were in Storybrooke, with Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin using the Snow Queen's scroll to cross the town line, he seized this chance to make himself known. He waited until Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin, Cruella and Ursula were in the downtown area of Storybrooke, and Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin informing Cruella and Ursula that Emma had the darkest soul, for his dark smoke to take shape a few feet before them. Out from the dark smoke was a tall, thin man with pale skin and dark eyes, wearing a black tuxedo with a purplish-red tie, gliding towards them.

"Sauron, what a surprise," Ursula said.

"And what brings you here, darling? You're not here to mess with us again. Rumplestiltskin's already informed us on the plan," Cruella addressed him, "to turn Emma Swan dark."

Sauron nodded. "Yes, that I true. However, it has come to my attention that Emma Swan is not the only person to turn dark. Before Frodo Baggins, the Halfling and Ring-bearer of my Ring, destroyed said Ring he fell into its power. In this instance, Frodo too has the potential for great darkness. The Chernabog not only attacked Emma, it also attacked Frodo and his friend Merry. But the beast wasn't after Merry; it was after Frodo."

x-x-x

Frodo/Asher's Apartment, Storybrooke, Maine – That Same Evening

Frodo/Asher sat in his apartment with his friends: Sam/Curtis, Rosie Cotton-Gamgee/Samantha Willow, Pippin/Edric and Fatty/Fred. Fatty/Fred and Pippin/Edric were messing with the Squijum. Frodo/Asher chuckled softly to himself. At least the two were having fun with Fatty/Fred's new pet. Rosie/Samantha joined him and Sam/Curtis, passing to them two mugs filled with fresh cocoa.

"Thank you, Rosie," Frodo/Asher said, politely.

"How's Fatty doin' with his new pet?" Sam/Curtis was concerned.

"He's fine. The Squijum grows on all of us, doesn't he?" he asked, cheerful.

"I don't know. The Squijum sure is trouble," he admitted, sipping his cocoa.

"Where's Merry?" Frodo/Asher looked at the door to his apartment. It was strange that Merry/Donovan hadn't showed up by now. Usually, he was with Pippin/Edric, gallivanting after some mischief or buried treasure. He sipped his mug briefly before picking up his cell phone. Finding Merry/Donovan's number, he pressed the SEND button. The phone rang, but there was no response.

x-x-x

Woodland Dirt Road, Storybrooke, Maine – That Same Evening

The rainclouds were scattered that night, pouring in some places whereas other places remained dry. Where David/Prince Charming parked his orange truck, it was raining mad. He, Mary Margaret/Snow and Merry/Donovan met up with Cruella and Ursula in this woodland dirt road, pulling out umbrellas so they didn't get wet or sick with colds. Merry/Donovan, after putting his phone on silent, was not pleased to see Cruella. The smirk she gave him, after Mary Margaret/Snow White and David/Prince Charming gave their threat to her and Ursula, was not left unchecked. He knew that meant trouble.

"Hello darling. Have you missed me?" Cruella asked, pleased.

"Hullo Cruella. It's been a long time," Merry/Donovan murmured firmly.

"Yes it has," she said, completing his thought.

"We need to talk."

"Oh, not you too."

"Look, let's be clear: what happened between us and what we know about Frodo, that's our business. What happened back then cannot be revealed. If it is, I will make sure you don't breathe a word about it to anyone, including Frodo. If you do, you'll be sorry you ever messed with a hobbit." Merry/Donovan was serious. He would make sure Frodo didn't find out the truth of his mistake, even if it meant keeping Cruella quiet. And that would not be an easy task, but he had to do it. For Frodo's sake, he would make sure that what he knew about his best friend and cousin was kept just that: a conspiracy that wouldn't be revealed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. :) There's a lot happening in this chapter and more to come in this second half of the Part 4/Episode 4/Season 4 block for this fanfiction story. As for the Squijum, he comes from** ** _The Unicorn Chronicles_** **book series. See you all in the next chapter. :)**

 **Footnotes:**

 ***Light Side is a reference to "Star Wars", where anyone who follows the path of peace, justice and all manner of good are on the Light Side. This is especially proficient for Jedi.**


	13. 12: Merry's Secret

Okay, with Merry, we'll he only acted a little dark the previous chapter only because he's carrying a dark secret. It does not necessarily mean he's going dark. I just thought people should be aware of this.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "Unforgiven" and "Enter the Dragon", from Season Four of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve:**

 **Merry's Secret**

 _X-X-X_

 _Two days after Cruella and Ursula's arrival in Storybrooke, they helped led Mary Margaret/Snow White and David/Prince Charming into the cave under the clock tower. It was here that Maleficent was resurrected. Maleficent didn't care about Mary Margaret and David's secret. However, Mary Margaret/Snow met up with Regina/Evil Queen and convinced her to keep her secret about Emma having the potential for great darkness, but it was more so that Mary Margaret/Snow and David/Prince Charming lost Maleficent's child._

 _Things were already becoming dreary. Merry Brandybuck/Donovan Masters tried hard to convince himself to tell Frodo/Asher the truth about his past and what he did to Cruella. It wasn't easy, but would he overcome this fear of keeping a secret, or admitting the truth when it seemed most appropriate?_

 _X-X-X_

Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Merry/Donovan walked alone in the downtown area of Storybrooke. He had to be alone with his thoughts. This felt like the perfect opportunity. Although Cruella and Ursula hadn't been back in Storybrooke that long, they were… he stopped. There was Cruella's car and stepping out was… no. It was Maleficent. She was back? There was something not right about all of this. He hoped Cruella didn't inform her of his secret.

"Cruella! _Hey!_ " He ran across the street, straight to Granny's Diner. That stopped her. Great. Now he had to talk to her. "Cruella, you didn't tell –"

"Oh, don't worry about that, darling. It was such a long time ago. As for your secret, I don't care. Tell it if you want. It's not my problem." She told him last, entering Granny's Diner without looking back at the hobbit man. "Just don't expect any favors from me, not after what you did to ruin my life. See you later, hobbit." She entered Granny's Diner with Ursula and Maleficent. Merry/Donovan continued to stare until Maleficent was inside. He couldn't let them get away with this, but then… no, what was he doing? He was better than this. He needed to tell Frodo the truth.

* * *

Green Dragon Inn, the Shire, Middle-earth – Years Before Frodo's Quest to Mordor

The hobbit Merry Brandybuck entered the Green Dragon inn alongside his friends: Frodo Baggins, Pippin Took and Samwise Gamgee. Fatty Bolger had decided to take the night off to take care of his sister; not that she needed much babysitting from her brother. Merry had a soft spot for Fatty's sister though, even if he didn't always admit it. However, since Fatty's unexpected return to the Shire, he knew in his heart he had to keep an eye on him and Frodo. It seemed like the right thing to do.

When he found an empty table for himself and his friends, Merry was surprised for the same hobbit with the burly hairdo. He recognized this hobbit and knew his name, or rather guessed it. Fatty already told him enough about his little misadventure in some mysterious land called Luster.

"You!" Merry accused the hobbit. "You're Ned. The very same hobbit who led Fatty Bolger on his misadventure…"

"Shush! I would hardly call it a necessity," Ned whispered.

"Necessity or not, you owe my friend his life and for returning him to his family," he said, straightforward.

"But I'm not after Fatty Bolger this time. I'm after you."

"Why me? What's this about?"

"Shush! If I tell you here, it'll just give everything away."

"You tell me now: what's going on and why is it so important that we have to talk in private?"

"To protect your friend Frodo Baggins, and more importantly to keep a little girl, one of the Big Folk, from making a tragic mistake." Ned asked, serious, "Are you ready?"

Merry shrugged. "Whenever you are."

"Great." Ned smiled. Merry had a feeling this hobbit knew more than he should. But then, the look on his expression was one of evil intentions.

* * *

Frodo/Asher's Apartment, Apartment Complex, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Merry/Donovan knocked on the door to Apartment 2 three times. There was a pause. Was Frodo busy or did he just forget to answer the door? He looked up as the door opened, revealing a man with short, unkempt brown hair, fair elven features, and wearing a deep blue shirt, brown dress jeans and grey socks. It was Frodo/Asher and he looked like he had been through PTSD again.

"Frodo, are you all right?" he asked, concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine, Merry. Really." He wiped his tear-stained eyes with his sleeve. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, I'm sure this is a bad time, but I need to tell you something. Explain some things to you." He asked, politely, "Can I come in? This is important."

Frodo/Asher nodded, leaving the door open long enough for Merry/Donovan to enter his apartment. Merry, finding an empty chair by the dining room table, sat down. He waited until Frodo closed the door and sat down across the way before he elaborated, in a truthful manner:

"Frodo, I realize I've been keeping a lot of secrets from you."

"That's a start." Frodo/Asher chuckled.

"You knew." It wasn't a question.

"I had some inkling that you were hiding more than a conspiracy." He reassured his friend, "Merry, you can tell me anything you'd like. I'll listen."

Merry/Donovan paused. Should he tell him? Yes. It was time to admit the truth. "The truth is, and I'm not sure how you will take it, but…"

"Merry, what is it? What could be so important, that you couldn't wait until morning to tell me?" Frodo/Asher asked in return. Merry/Donovan sighed in his thoughts, knowing that Frodo would be surprised by what he had to say. He just didn't know how he would take it.

* * *

Green Dragon Inn, the Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

Merry sat back in his chair. No! It couldn't be true. "It isn't true! Why would Frodo –"

"Shush!" Ned whispered. "Frodo has that potential. You may not see it yet, but there are events coming that will change the way you see your friend and cousin." He continued, changing the subject a bit, "Look, your friend Fredegar Bolger has already been on a misadventure. I say it's time you had your own. You are, after all, a Brandybuck. Are you not?"

"Of course I am! What sort of question is that?!"

"Because I have a place where we might be able to travel to, tonight. You may not like it, but it'll be the perfect opportunity to find the one person that may assist us both on our journeys: the authoress. She's a woman of many talents."

"What happened to her?"

"She went rogue years ago. No one's seen her since. Your friend, Frodo Baggins, is responsible for her suffering."

"Frodo isn't responsible for anyone's suffering. He knows better."

"You may not know him as well as you think. I was involved in that meeting, and it did not end well for the both of us."

"And that's the reason you don't want to speak to Frodo about any of this?" Merry asked him.

"Look: are you coming with me? Or are we waiting until Frodo gets back?" Ned was serious.

He sighed behind his teeth. "If it'll help us both, then I'll go. But just this once."

"You'll be back before you know it," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Frodo/Asher's Apartment, Apartment Complex, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo was astonished. Merry, of all people, knew more about him than he knew himself. He was well aware of the Ring's lasting effects on people, but for him to have the potential for great darkness, similar to Emma, his friend since she first arrived in Storybrooke… it was overwhelming.

"Why didn't you tell me this back in the Shire?" was the first thought that popped into his mind.

"Would you have believed me if I told you? Before our journey to Mordor?" Merry/Donovan asked him back.

"Well, I would have had a hard time believing such a claim. And Ned, the same hobbit that brought you and Fatty on your misadventures to other realms, while I was stuck back in the Shire." He spoke, irritation building up inside his chest, "I could have gone with you both and anyone else that traveled to other realms. I could have seen much more realms than the Enchanted Forest and Arendelle." He paused, letting the thought sink in. "What else haven't you told me?"

"That I'm responsible for Cruella de Vil's suffering." He answered, honest, "I'm the reason she killed her father. If Ned hadn't brought me back in time, to this realm's time, I wouldn't have witnessed what Cruella did. That poor man. He didn't deserve that fate."

"And neither did I, but they both happened." He stopped himself. No. He was taking too much anger out on Merry. Why was he behaving this way? Standing up, Frodo/Asher approached his coat rack, grabbed his leather jacket and put it on.

"Where are you going?" he wondered.

"For a long walk." He murmured softly, "I need to be alone for a while."

"Can I come with you?" He stood up.

"Not this time," Frodo/Asher gestured to the open doorway. Taking the hint, Merry/Donovan stepped outside. However, he noticed Frodo slam the door and lock it tight, before darting down the steps. It was obvious: Frodo/Asher did not want to speak to him.

* * *

1920s England, Our World – The Past

A tear in the air revealed a gold-lit portal. The portal stirred, causing a very large ripple to serenade the landscape. The portal vanished, causing the two hobbits to land on a green grass lawn. Merry looked about him. He was not in the Shire, but in a neighborhood with two-story houses, painted in different shades of color. The house he and Ned were at was painted white and looked very lively.

"Where are we? When are we?"

"We're in 1920s England." Ned spoke in introduction, "Welcome to a land without magic."

Merry gazed at the hobbit in puzzlement. 1920s England? Where was that, exactly? Was it a realm or a world? He didn't know which, but he had a distinct feeling that he would find out soon enough.

* * *

Granny's Diner, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Morning reached Storybrooke faster than Frodo/Asher thought. It wasn't a restful night. Whether he would have another peaceful night remained to be seen. The fact that he wasn't sleeping well was perhaps due to Cruella, Ursula and Maleficent's return to Storybrooke, or something far worse. Merry/Donovan's explanation about his potential for great darkness, even if it was true, did not sit too well with him.

As he drank coffee, he noticed something different about Granny's Diner. Ruby/Red Riding Hood was missing. She usually handed him coffee at this hour, but she wasn't present. It was better to ask Granny this question first, before he started making assumptions.

"Excuse me, Granny?" He asked, getting her attention.

"What is it, Asher? Is the coffee too dry?" She asked him. "I can get you another on the house."

"No, the coffee's great." He delved right into the point, "But I wanted to ask where Ruby's gone. She was here during the Snow Queen's curse. Afterwards, I didn't see her. And now, it's been six weeks. Is there any sign of her? Do you know when she'll return?"

"It's not for me to decide. My Ruby knows what she's doing." Granny/Widow Lucas told him.

"I'm sure she does." He recovered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I understand." She walked away, giving him a sweet, grandmotherly smile. He had to admit: she could make a mean batch of coffee. Maybe she had a point: some things were better left unsaid.

Glancing over his shoulder, Frodo watched Hook/Killian Jones leave Granny's Diner. He muttered through sleepy eyes, "I wonder what's going on." He took another sip of coffee and gave up. "Ah. Maybe I should head back to my apartment and sleep." Leaving a tip on the counter, he walked out of Granny's Diner.

Frodo/Asher stumbled on his way down the steps. Just as he shook himself off, he was surrounded in a puff of purple smoke. Falling into the blank spaces of his mind for what seemed like moments, he found himself laying on his bed, back in his loft. He was in the same clothes he wore when Merry entered his apartment. He couldn't stay awake. Giving up, deciding against changing into his night clothes, he allowed sleep to overwhelm his vision. He found himself lost in a sleepless dream, until the dream revealed a fiery lidless eye. The Eye of Sauron. Oh no. What – he shot out of bed, feeling refreshed but dazed. Sauron… was back? No, it couldn't be.

* * *

 **This didn't take me as long to complete as it did coming up with what to write for the chapter. As for what I've been doing between the previous chapter and this one, I just finished my second LEGO Lord of the Rings fanfic, which can be found on Archive of Our Own, along with the first LEGO Lord of the Rings story that I worked on previously on this site. As for this chapter, there's a lot going on here. Also, we are skipping through episodes like we have before, since in some episodes Frodo and his friends aren't really doing too much in them, which explains the skipping around.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	14. 13: A Page from the Book

The events in this chapter coincide with the episodes "Poor Unfortunate Soul" and "Best Laid Plans", from Season Four of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

 **A Page from the Book**

Frodo/Asher's Apartment, Apartment Complex, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Asher looked out his bedroom window. Daylight was drawing closer to mid-morning. How long had he been asleep? His phone rang in his pants' pocket. Pulling out his cell phone, he put it to his ear. The call was from Emma and from the way she spoke, she was desperate to speak to someone she knew. He gladly replied:

"Whoa, whoa slow down. Yes, Merry told me about my potential for great darkness. I don't understand what it means. How long have I been asleep? What? That long? And you found out – the author and authoress are trapped in the page? All right. I'll come over as soon as I can. Just don't let the authors out without me." Hanging up the phone, Frodo/Asher hurried into the bathroom. After a quick shower and changing into clean clothes, he grabbed his jacket before heading over to the Blanchard Loft.

* * *

De Vil Mansion, 1920s England – The Past

The hobbit Merry Brandybuck followed Ned up the wood steps. Although they were before the front door, Merry became very suspicious. He asked Ned promptly: "Why are we here in 1920s England? Shouldn't we head back to the Shire? Frodo's going to wonder where I am."

"It's better that he doesn't know what's going on. The less you know, the less he will know."

"Why is that?"

"Trust me. You'll thank me later."

"I'm going to find out right now." Merry knocked on the front door. There was no answer. He tried again, but there was still no answer. He tried the doorknob. To his surprise, it opened, revealing a very grand entrance hall. Where exactly was he? He stopped upon hearing a woman's scream and a child's voice. All right. Enough was enough.

"Merry, what are you doing?" Ned asked, alarmed. Merry didn't care. He had to find out what was going on.

Merry found his way into the parlor. What he saw shocked him.

* * *

Blanchard Loft, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Luckily for Frodo/Asher, he arrived at the same time as Emma at her parents' house. Much to his surprise, Hook was there as well. Given the look on his face, it only meant that he knew something. As Hook told Emma about Ursula's plan, another matter was brought to their attention, which he directly told Frodo/Asher, much to his chagrin:

"But Gold isn't the only one planning on turning the Savior's heart dark." He looked at Frodo/Asher now. "Sauron is back and he's after you."

"I had a dream about him. How do you know he's back?" He was still suspicious.

"Ursula had been with the Dark Lord inside Gold's hideout. Apparently, Sauron wants to turn your heart dark to shift the balance in Middle-earth. A reality where he and the villains there get their happy endings, including his boss."

"Morgoth," he murmured softly. The name terrified him. The fact that he admitted the name bravely meant something… he shivered a little. He was thankful no one saw him do this. "I'm not going dark."

"Aye, but that Ring you held onto for so long corrupted you. I say there's darkness in you already. Sauron wouldn't have to do much to make you go dark, would he?" Hook asked.

"Killian, Frodo's not going dark. I'm not going dark. That's all there is to it," Emma told him, reassuring Frodo/Asher.

"I hope you are right lass," Hook answered, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

Frodo/Asher looked down at the floor. So, what he dreamt was true. However, Sauron was manipulating him, something told him it was only the beginning. The act he committed to stop Sauron before the second curse struck wasn't at all how he would behave, but it was in defense. He would have to watch his actions, be careful what he did. Maybe it was best to apologize to Merry, before the Author and Authoress were released from the page.

* * *

De Vil Mansion, 1920s England – The Past

Blood seeped across the floor. Against the wall was a dying man. Before him was a little girl with blonde hair. She was holding a knife. Her mother was struggling to pull the knife away from her. Merry knew he had to intrude.

Approaching the girl, Merry grabbed her hands. He reached for the knife. However, he missed his chance when the girl pushed him to the floor. He looked up, right as Ned pushed the older woman against the wall, making her fall unconscious in an instant.

"What did you do?" Merry cried. He turned back to the girl, who still pinned him to the floor. "Put that knife down."

"Shh!" Ned's hand was on his forehead. "Now you listen to the little girl's words." Merry could feel himself falling into the darkness of his thoughts. Ned next words stunned him, "What is it you want to tell this hobbit, before he forgets everything that transpired here."

The girl's gaze fell on Merry. It was her stare that terrified him. He wanted to move, but found himself being restrained by invisible hands. The girl told him. "You will remember me as Cruella De Vil. You are responsible for killing my father. You brought ruin to my life. And the next time I see you, and I hope you don't breathe a word of this to anyone or remember what happened here, you will know this is all your fault."

The last words spoken came from Ned and Cruella. Ned spoke first: "Won't you kill him? He knows too much."

"No. He won't remember what happened here…" was all Merry heard. Then he remembered nothing afterwards.

* * *

Blanchard Loft, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Asher's gaze fell on Emma and Hook. They looked so happy. He wondered if he would have the same life with someone. A wife and children to come home to. It seemed like the right path, but was he truly ready for that?

Snapping his mind back to the present, he looked at his cell phone again. The text Merry sent him wasn't that long, but then… a purple light engulfed his vision. He felt sleepy. He tried to keep his eyes open, but found he couldn't do it. Sleep was just too powerful. Everything went dark in a matter of seconds.

* * *

The Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

Merry woke up in a haze. What had happened to him? The sounds returned, cheery, happy and yes drunk. He was back inside the Green Dragon inn, back at the same table. Had it all been a dream? Had he only envisioned what just happened? And that little girl named Cruella. She was only trying to save her father. He couldn't believe what he had done. Then there was Ned. He was only trying to stop him. He would prove to be a good hobbit in the end. At least, he hoped he would be.

"For you," Frodo said, passing to him a pint of ale. Merry couldn't say anything, but Frodo sensed what was on his mind. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," he drank down a few gulps of ale.

"Something's on your mind."

"How long have I been gone?"

"About an hour. You were with a hobbit, but I didn't see his face. Who was he?" Frodo was suspicious.

"No one to be concerned with," Merry took another sip of ale. He felt sure Frodo would ask him what happened in the 1920s England. Whatever went on over there… no, he was sure his mind was only playing tricks with him. He was just happy to be with his friends again. That was what counted.

If only he had looked back, he would have seen Ned in the shadows of the dining area. The hobbit grinned at the sight of him. Ned wasn't surprised by Merry's cheerful expression. He nearly ratted out on him once. He wouldn't let Merry admit the truth to Frodo. He would stop him at all costs.

* * *

Blanchard Loft to the Convent, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Asher was happy the sleeping spell was only temporary. What surprised him about that evening was Emma's parents admitting the truth to her. Seeing no options available, he gave Emma time to think. She left with the Author's and Authoress' page, silver key in hand. He waited a few moments before departing from the Blanchard Loft, carrying his cell phone. He had called Merry/Donovan several times throughout the day. There wasn't an answer. Just a text message that said: **I'll meet you at the Convent. Hopefully August is awake.**

"I'll see you there, too," he murmured as he stepped inside his vehicle.

He didn't stop by the Convent right away. Instead, he parked in the parking lot before the docks. There was Emma, just staring at the page. The need to talk to her seemed greater by the minute. He shut off the engine. It hummed softly before cutting out. The quiet, serene landscape filled his being. He loved the water. He did not know why. It seemed to be calling out to him, as if the waves were telling him to come and join them.

As he sat there, thoughts on what Merry told him filled his mind. His friend had kept a dangerous secret from him, avoided telling him the truth for years and out of the blue just came out and told him that he had the potential for great darkness… it was enough to drive him mad. He knew what the Ring did to him, but having Merry confirm something like that… he couldn't stand it. While he did trust Sam, somehow he felt his best friend may be keeping secrets, too. Sam would have squealed, told him what was going on. Who could he trust now? This was reminding him too much of what happened at Crickhollow.

A tap on the window snapped him back to reality. He looked up, only to see Hook's cheerful gaze at him. He rolled down the window, unsure what to make of the pirate captain. "What?"

"August is awake, if you want to come and see him," Hook told him.

"I don't know him that well," he admitted.

"Aye, but according to Emma you did get to him a little, right? Come on now," he waved his hand away from the window.

Rolling up the window again, Frodo/Asher stepped out of his car. Making sure the car was locked, he followed Hook and Emma away from the docks. As it happened, the convent wasn't too far away from where they were. The outside was a two-story house, decked in white paint. On the inside, there were wood paneled floors and blue curtains everywhere. He knew this building belonged to the nuns. The simplicity of the place proved that much to him.

He stopped upon seeing Merry/Donovan in the same room as Mary Margaret/Snow White and David/Prince Charming. Although he wanted to say something to his best friend, Frodo/Asher couldn't help but feel a little disdainful. His disdain was more about honesty than anything else. The least Merry could have done was…

"Frodo, I'm sorry," Merry/Donovan chimed in.

"Don't be. You knew I would find out the truth," he answered, serious.

"About that. There's more. Cruella manipulated me. I thought I was responsible for her loss, but the way she and Ned twisted their words…"

"Wait. Ned?" he looked up at Merry, confusion in his eyes. "What about Ned? Which Ned are we talking about?"

"W–" Merry was cut off. Frodo/Asher turned to Emma. The page's door was opened. A bright gold light entered the room, shooting out from the page. The gold light moved from the ceiling to the opposite side of the bed. The light grew bigger, expanding until it stretched across the side of the bed. Out from the light, to his and Merry's surprise, were two men and a middle aged woman. One of the men was a hobbit in man's height, who wore a green tunic, forest green breeches, a dirtied white shirt and brown jacket and donned in burly hair on the tops of his head and feet. Frodo/Asher's gaze shot to Merry, who pointed at the hobbit man, "I know you! Ned!"

"Hullo Merry, Frodo." Ned was smiling.

"You," Frodo/Asher was shocked to see the woman with very curly light brown hair and wearing a charcoal pink, tattered dress in some places. "Evalyn Cortier."

"Frodo, good to see you." She had very few words to say. "What did I miss these past dozen years?" She pointed to Emma. "And who is this?" Her accent was dry. Frodo/Asher was confused, even when she told him, "Is she your new girlfriend? That'll make a great story." She pointed at Emma. "You know I am a journalist in your world."

"I have questions that need to be answered, from you and Ned," Frodo/Asher told her, hoping to get a good response.

"I'm sure you have loads, but I don't have time for chatter," Evalyn replied, snarky.

"Goodbye!" Ned vanished in a puff of smoke. He took Evalyn's hand just in time, causing her to vanish in the same smoke. Frodo/Asher lunged at them, but it was too late. He darted out the door after Emma, determined to find the authoress and Ned. He didn't stop, even when Merry told him to.

At last, he and Emma made it out to the center of the downtown area of Storybrooke. However, there was one flaw to their chase: the Author, the Authoress Evalyn Cortier and Ned the Hobbit were missing. Frodo/Asher panted. He looked about the area, but couldn't find them. No. They couldn't have turned up missing. They couldn't have. Where were they?

* * *

 **Lots of things happening in Storybrooke. It was difficult at first getting back into the chapter because I finished watching "The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies" extended edition not long ago. But I'm back now and hopefully this chapter is good and everyone stayed in character. Until the next chapter. :)**


	15. 14: The Authoress

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Heart of Gold" and "Sympathy for the De Vil", from Season Four of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

Here's where this chapter is rated T. It's for mild swearing, so it won't be much of it in this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

 **The Authoress**

The Forest, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Asher entered the woods at the same time as Emma. Taking out a flashlight from his leather jacket pocket, he clicked it on. Good. The light still worked. He scanned the area with the flashlight. So far, there wasn't any sign or sound of the Authoress and Ned. That's what he feared.

"It's too quiet." He turned to Emma, a look of doubt crossing his thoughts. "You sure they entered these woods."

"I'm going to find the Author." Emma was in a daze. The second she tore off through the woods, Frodo/Asher did his best to catch up to her. He failed when he heard a distant twig snap. Perfect. Now he was on the Authoress' and Ned's trail.

Cutting off in a different direction, hoping to catch the two off-guard, Frodo/Asher stopped at the sound of Merry/Donovan's voice. He closed his eyes in a vain effort to keep himself from panting. It didn't work. He would have to slow down or stop altogether.

"Frodo, stop!" Merry/Donovan caught up to him.

"Merry, I need to find them," he told him.

"You don't know where to start!" he retorted.

"All I know is Ned and Evalyn are out here." He asked, bluntly, "Why should that matter to you?"

"Because Ned tricked all of us. After you, he went after Pippin, then Sam, Fredegar and me last."

"You're making it up."

"Frodo, I'm not." He paused. "Look, all we know is that they're out there and running blindly isn't going to get us anywhere." He added, "They vanished in a puff of purple smoke, yes. But the question is where did they go?"

"That's why I'm going to find them," Frodo/Asher told him, walking a few paces away from his best friend.

"Frodo, stop. Think about this rationally. We'll find them, but so will Emma and her family. There's nothing more we can do tonight." Merry/Donovan asked him, "Please Frodo. It's late."

He returned his gaze to Merry/Donovan. He said, sternly, "I will find them. After what they did to us, they don't deserve much recognition." He told him last, "Come on. Sauron is still out there. We can't let him find the Authoress and Ned."

x-x-x

Mr. Gold's Cabin, the Forest, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

The Authoress Evalyn Cortier and Ned the Hobbit reappeared, out from the same puff of smoke, inside a warm cabin. They were in a wide living room with chairs standing against the walls. There was other furniture scattered about the place, and an oval wool rug that rested on the floor a foot or so away from the fireplace. Next to Ned was the wooden front door; behind him and Evalyn was a large square window with a wood frame. The second window stood on the other side of the door.

"What the hell?" Evalyn asked, confused.

"Not your cup of tea," Sauron said, appearing in a cloud of mist before the fireplace.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, disdain.

"This is Rumplestiltskin's cabin." He answered. "I happen to be a guest here."

"Whatever your plan, don't count on involving me," she told him.

"Actually, I do need you and Ned. If you want your pen back," he revealed a curved black pen, "you'll write for me a lot of happy endings." He added as an afterthought. "Or you could return to the heroes."

"No," Ned spoke up, gazing at Evalyn with sympathy. "Please. If Frodo finds out…"

She raised a hand to silence the hobbit man. Turning to Sauron, she asked, "What's in it for us?" The Dark Lord smiled. She grimaced, but kept her gaze firm. The last thing she wanted to do was meet Frodo Baggins a second time.

* * *

Farmer Maggot's Land, the Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

A few months after his trip to Arendelle, twelve-year-old Frodo returned to his foraging through Farmer Maggot's land. He had to find the best mushrooms. Today would be that day in which everything would turn out well. He already had a fistful of carrots. He stopped upon seeing two figures towering over him. They were a few feet away and smiling. He nearly dropped his vegetables.

"Frodo Baggins, what an honor it is to finally meet you in person." The hobbit man introduced himself. "My name is Ned." He turned to the curly haired woman next to him. "This is Evalyn. Evalyn Cortier. We have a proposition for you, if you will join us. Or you could take it up with the dogs."

Frodo looked over his shoulder. Maggot's dogs were barking furiously. Seeing no alternative, and unsure how long he had before the three dogs caught him, he piped up. "Take me with you. Please, before they come."

"Fair enough," Evalyn said, writing on a piece of paper.

Before Frodo had a chance to say anything further, he was engulfed by a puff of purple smoke. He could feel himself lost in time and space. Where were they headed? By the time he blinked, the purple smoke had vanished. He was inside an elaborate restaurant, complete with a dining room with covered tables and cushioned chairs, as well as a dance floor and a stage along the wall. One thing was for certain: he wasn't in the Shire anymore or anywhere recognizable. Where was he?

* * *

Blanchard Loft, Apartment Complex, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Early the next morning, Frodo/Asher arrived at the Charmings' place minutes after Regina and Hook. He was followed by Merry/Donovan. Although he would have preferred coming on his own… well, he was concerned Merry was following him too much.

"Merry, I told you. I'm fine," Frodo/Asher said, his voice exhausted.

"Well, look whose back. The whole hobbit clan…" Regina was stunned. "I see there's only two of you. Where's your other friends and your fellowship?"

"At their houses, wondering how Frodo's doing. Gandalf's on his own mission with Sam. Pippin wanted to go with them around Storybrooke," Merry/Donovan explained.

"What are you doing here?" Frodo/Asher asked, turning his gaze to Regina/Evil Queen.

"As I told the Charmings, and you might as well hear this too, Zelena's back. Apparently, she was playing Robin Hood's wife, Marian, this whole time. I'm going to travel to New York, if you want to come," she answered, truthfully.

"I need to find the Authoress and Ned. I'm sorry, but this is one trip I cannot make." He admitted, "I wish I could come."

"That makes two of us," Emma said, her voice monotonous. He was astounded.

"Frodo, calm down," Merry told him.

"You should listen to your friend. He knows what he's talking about," Regina added.

"And what do you know about this?" Frodo/Asher added, raising his voice, "What do you know about _any_ of this?"

"Frodo!" Mary Margaret/Snow cried, shocked.

Calming down a bit, Frodo told them, "Look, I shouldn't have backtracked. Sauron probably has the Authoress by now, same as Gold finding the Author."

"They vanished in a puff of smoke," Emma recalled, "which means they're somewhere in Storybrooke."

"The question is where," he added.

* * *

Tony's Restaurant, Edwardian Era, Our World – The Past

Twelve-year-old Frodo found an empty table. He sat down moments before Ned and Evalyn did. They were keen on striking a deal with him. This was their first time. Frodo could tell from their giddy behavior.

"Is this your first time working together?" He asked, curious.

"It is. Well, it's the second time, but Ned's new to this whole arrangement," Evalyn told him.

"I'm sorry. Where are we?" He asked further.

"Inquisitive lad, isn't he?" Ned explained. "Evalyn knows these realms better than I do. I'm still a rookie, but I am learning how to world jump."

"Ned is from Middle-earth's past, as I am from a time and place in my world. This is one of those worlds frozen in time. It's quite extraordinary," Evalyn sighed. "Tony's Restaurant. It's not yet in Storybrooke. It's ingenious having a world where I can make an offer to you, if you'll have it, Frodo."

"I still haven't asked you two how you know my name. Can you see the future?" Frodo was confused.

"I can't. I'm just a hobbit with very little skills," Ned admitted.

"And I was a journalist in my world. The pay wasn't very good, but then neither am I." Evalyn told the hobbit boy. "I'm still willing to make you an offer. Surely you can't refuse it. We'll be changing the laws of magic in the process."

"What do you mean?" Frodo said, concern in his eyes. This couldn't be a good offer.

"To bring your parents back from the dead. So you can be with them. That's all that matters, right?" Evalyn was sure her offer was good. Frodo was not convinced.

"No. I'd rather remember my parents. What they did. Who they are. If they come back, it'll be by a force greater than you. That's greater than any of us." The hobbit boy told them flat out, "No, I refuse to do this."

"You would give up everything here. Seeing other worlds, exploring new lands. I can't promise you it'll be for good reasons," she insisted, serious.

"If I have to deny this offer to make sure my parents' memories stay that way…" he hesitated, but was firm on his next sentence. "Look, I'm sure there's another way to get to see other realms, other worlds, but this is not one of those times."

"You're making a mistake." Ned was furious.

"No, I'm making the right decision." He turned to Evalyn. "Now, take me home." He watched the woman use a black curved quill to write a note. The puff of purple smoke surrounded him once more. The last he heard of Evalyn and Ned was their disdainful cries, before their voices were replaced by songbirds chirping to each other.

* * *

Mr. Gold's Cabin, the Forest, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Evalyn watched the Author, Isaac Heller, very closely. Mr. Gold had left for a while and Sauron was nowhere to be seen. Or so she thought. A plan formulated in her mind. Pulling Ned off to the side, she whispered very softly:

"Listen, neither one of us is getting out of here. As long as Sauron has that quill, I cannot complete my mission, as you well know. We need to change the rules of the book. Sauron knows that and that's why he's our ally." Ned nodded, allowing her to continue, "In order for that quill to work, it needs ink and for that, we need Frodo's blood. A prick of the finger and into the ink bottle. That's all it will take to change the villains in Middle-earth's endings to happier ones."

"Right. How do we do that?" Ned asked, curious.

"You said you're a world jumper, right? What about a place jumper? We could get Frodo's blood in and out. All we need to do is make him think of something dark," Evalyn whispered further.

"Last time we met him in this town, he looked like he already had dark thoughts creep up on him," Ned answered.

"And that's what we'll need to get the ink flowing. All we need to do is to find a way in," she told him.

"How do we do that? Sauron has your quill," he replied.

"But he doesn't have the ink, and that's what we need in order to get what we want. We need to find Frodo or let him come to us. Running away from him was not our best idea. It's time to confront our fears and succeed, to get us _our_ happy endings. Isn't that what you want, Ned?" She asked, certain he was in on the plan.

"Where do we start?" Ned asked in return. Evalyn smiled. Now she had him.

* * *

Buckland, Middle-earth – The Past

Twelve-year-old Frodo was standing on the stone steps before Brandy Hall. He was home. Taking one good look around the green grassy slopes of the hillside and the river ahead, he darted inside the hobbit hole. His hands were filled once more of the green vegetables.

Finding a spot for the vegetables in the kitchen, Frodo gazed out the open window. Thoughts on what happened to him crossed his mind. His confrontation with the Authoress, Evalyn Cortier, and her henchman hobbit Ned had not ended well. He would regret it, but if those two really were there to change the laws of magic… no, he would stop them in every manner possible. They wouldn't get away with what they were about to do or had already done.

That quill Evalyn carried – he would have to take it from her, or find a way to break it. It was a very odd quill, and yet its silver tip reminded him very much of one. If only he knew how to get the quill away from the Authoress' hands, before she used it again. He just needed to know where she kept it and whether she would return to Buckland and the Shire. Her and Ned.

* * *

The Docks, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Merry/Donovan found a spot to sit on a nearby bench. The moment he sat down, he remembered Cruella and her knife. The blood on the floor, and Ned forcing him to forget that moment. If only he knew the truth, but the memory kept pouring in and out. He told his mind to admit the true memories. It finally did, revealing a vivid daydream showing Cruella not with a knife, but with trumpet flowers. Ned was standing, watching her. The images changed to Cruella moving a knife and plastering meat blood on it, her father and the floor. He saw himself approaching. It was a set up, but her father looked dead. Wait… what?

"It's not true," Merry whispered to himself.

"Oh, I'm afraid it is darling," Cruella's voice jolted him to a standing position. "I killed my father with trumpet flowers. Nasty work, I'll admit, but it all worked out in the end."

"You played me. You and Ned," Merry/Donovan told her, furious.

"But my father's death happened, and then my next two step-fathers, followed by my mother last. You see, darling. I just love the fun. I'll see you, darling," Cruella stepped inside her black-and-white vehicle, driving off before he could catch her.

He was flabbergasted. Why would Cruella… oh no, Frodo. He was going after the Authoress. He had to warn him about her. Finding his car, Merry stepped inside before he drove out of the parking lot.

o-o-o

The Forest, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Asher ran as fast as he could in search of Henry. However, the only piece of information he found about him was a conch shell. It was a set up. Ursula was no longer in Storybrooke. He only knew one person who would manipulate him and the others:

"Gold," Frodo hissed. He realized, "Emma." Dropping the conch shell, he darted through the woods as fast he could. He stopped at a ledge. There was Emma and her parents. Henry was safe, much to his relief. But Cruella… was dead. That's what Henry told him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, or worse that Emma killed her. He looked over his shoulder at Merry/Donovan, who was confused. He would have to tell him the news.

* * *

 **How was that? This part of** _ **Strong Intentions**_ **is nearing its end. We only have three or four chapters to go. Thanks for reading so far. :)**


	16. 15: Ned's Price

**Guest Reviews:**

 _Michael_ – Thanks for reviewing. :) Sorry I haven't got back to you up until now. Yes, there's more to the story and more on its way. But this fanfic does follow OUAT, so once I get caught up there will be a waiting period until the second half of Season 5 is finished, and so on.

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Lily" and "Mother", from Season Four of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen:**

 **Ned's Price**

 _X-X-X_

 _After killing Cruella, in an effort to save Henry, Emma resolved to finding Maleficent's daughter, Lilith Page. Emma knew Lilith as Lily, her friend. On a mission to the outside world, Emma reconciled with Lily, telling her that she wouldn't push her away this time. However, by the time the two went with Regina to New York City, they learned, as did Robin, that Zelena, Regina's sister, was pregnant. It was a shocking turn of events._

 _Back in Storybrooke, Frodo was losing control of himself. Being told by Merry who he was was one thing he considered, but it didn't explain how he was the potential for great darkness. Although he knew that meant what the Ring did to it, it still bothered him. He hoped, by the time Emma returned to Storybrooke with Lily, that everything would turn out for the better. But how much longer could he contain the darkness growing inside him?_

 _X-X-X_

Bree, Middle-earth – A Long Time Ago

The town of Bree was filled with the races of Men and Hobbits. It was for this reason that the town was stocked with hobbit houses and houses built for the Big Folk, as the hobbits called the Race of Men. Many of the houses were tall and had white walls with wood frames. There was even a tavern called the Prancing Pony. It was the first destination for the hobbit Ned Sandson to work at. Ned was easy to distinguish with his burly hair and a complexion that wasn't hard to miss.

To be honest, Ned had a hard time coping with working at the Prancing Pony. He wanted to explore the world with Marcho and Blanco. The two hobbits were recruiting other hobbits to join them in their search for a new land, specifically for hobbits. What better way to hone his crafting skills than to…

"Get back to work, Ned!" the tavern keeper barked, tossing him a pail of water.

"Yes. Very good." Ned turned the corner, only to discover the room was emptied except for one guest. Why was she here in the small dining area? Who was she? "I'm sorry for disturbing you, miss…"

"Evalyn. My name is Evalyn Cortier. That's the name I go by and nothing else," she told him. He could feel her eyes bore into him, like he had something to hide. And yet she was intrigued, especially by her next words, "You're a stubborn one, aren't you? No matter. You ditch this inn and I can make it worth your while. I am a writer after all."

"What work do you have?" He asked her, curious.

She smiled. "Oh, I think you'll approve."

* * *

Downtown Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Asher took his usual morning stroll. He had to clear his thoughts. His actions the past few weeks were devastating. He was better than this. Why was he letting Sauron get to him? He needed to find another way to channel his anger… no, he needed to let go of his anger. It wasn't right what he was thinking. He…

"Ah!" He cried. There was a cut on his hand. Where had that come from? He looked up momentarily, only to see Ned and Evalyn staring back at him. Wait… "NO!" He lunged at them, but only too late. They vanished in a puff of smoke, but he managed to catch a glimpse of Ned putting drops of blood into an ink bottle. Was it his blood? This made no sense.

"Frodo!" Merry/Donovan and Pippin/Edric called out in unison, charging towards him. When they reached him, it was Pippin who spoke up first:

"What's wrong with your hand?" Pippin asked.

"I think Ned cut my hand," Frodo/Asher wrapped a handkerchief around the wound. "It isn't bad, but he wanted my blood. He and Evalyn did. I think they're up to something bad."

Merry/Donovan started, "We need to get you to Aragorn. He might know how to heal…"

"Merry, I'm fine. It's not bad," Frodo/Asher did his best to hide his pain. It didn't work.

"Come on. We're taking you to see Aragorn." Merry/Donovan gestured to his car. Deciding against arguing with him, Frodo/Asher walked directly to his friend's car. He looked back once to see Emma reuniting with her family and a woman with straight, dark brown hair, who wore a green jacket and blue jeans, reuniting with Maleficent. Frodo understood she was Maleficent's daughter.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest – The Past

Ned was impressed with his handiwork. Evalyn's cottage was a force to be reckoned with. He knew what he was doing, which always pleased her. He was so glad to be her servant. That's what hobbits were for, weren't they? He waved to her, showing his appreciation towards her. She gestured with her hand. Excited, he found his way onto her porch.

"Ned, you've done such a good job these past couple of months." She inquired, "I have a task for you, one that might prove to benefit us both."

"Anything you want, Miss Evalyn. It's yours," he told her.

"Good. Have you heard about world jumping?"

"I'm sorry. What is world jumping?"

"It's how we got to the Enchanted Forest. And now that you've done all that I ask you to do with the housework, I say it's time I let you in on my secret. Come inside." She opened the front door, letting the hobbit man go through first. Ned was surprised to see her house so tidy. The walls were white, except for the red rose design that was scattered throughout the house.

"I've never seen so many roses," he said, timidly.

"They're my personal touch. Come here." She gestured to her box. Ned opened it, wondering what was inside. He was a little disappointed to find a curved, black pen and an ink bottle. He was sad when she pulled it away from him. "This quill and ink work together intricately. They can do whatever I wish, even grant you powers, give you magic. Who were you when I met you? You were a tavern keep, right?"

"My mother died before I could save her. Months later, I lost my father to an illness," Ned explained with honesty.

"I'm sorry for your loss. That must be devastating."

"Why are you doing this? You brought me out of that tavern. I have every right to go back to Bree and be the good little hobbit that I am," Ned said, defensive.

Evalyn raised her hand. "Yes, you could, but that is not the life you could have chosen. Is it? Don't you want a life that's free from all restrictions? A life where you can be you? I can give you just that, if you'll let me. It's your choice, but don't blame me for whatever decision you make. It must come from you."

"Well, I'm not going back to Bree empty-handed. In fact, I might not go back at all." Ned gazed into her eyes. "I choose this life. I choose you."

"Then we have no time to waste." She dipped the quill into the ink bottle, scribbling words on a blank sheet of paper. Already Ned could feel an overwhelming sensation of magic build up inside him. He felt more powerful, more free. It felt good.

* * *

Aragorn and Arwen's House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Aragorn/Hadrian Basile's house stood a block away from the convent, but right next to Elrond/Ben Shriver's house. Aragorn's house had two stories, complete with a basement and an attic. The whole house looked luxurious, but filled with various plants. It was the right yellow painted house where an herbalist could perform their work and Aragorn usually had patients all over Storybrooke who appreciated his efforts, when Dr. Whale and the nurses couldn't treat certain diseases, whereas the Ranger and King of Gondor, as well as the Elves living in Storybrooke, Maine, could accomplish.

When Frodo/Asher arrived at Aragorn's house, his hand was burning. It needed to be healed or else it would become infected. He was glad that Merry/Donovan and Pippin/Edric had come when they could, or he wouldn't have made it. He really needed to apologize to Merry, but where would he start? After all, it was him, Frodo Baggins, that went on the quest to Mordor, volunteered to do it. Merry was only trying to help.

Glad to be sitting down, Frodo allowed Aragorn/Hadrian the opportunity to check his hand. He didn't care what happened, for dreariness crept over him. Was the cut on his hand making him feel exhausted? Or was it something else that Ned and Evalyn did to make him this way? Aragorn returned with a small vial. Unwrapping the temporary bandage, he poured a few drops of the potion on the cut. The moment the light blue liquid touched his reddened skin, Frodo yelped out in pain. His wrist was grabbed by Merry, in an effort to keep him from moving. He wanted to thank his friends, but found himself drifting off into the tendrils of sleep. He remembered only a sleepless dream for what felt like several minutes…

His eyes shot open. Beads of sweat fell from his face and chest. He was handed a glass of clear liquid by Aragorn. "Thank you." His hands were clammy.

"It'll help break the fever," Aragorn told him.

Frodo drank down half a glass. Already, he could feel his heart slowing down. He brushed off some sweat from his forehead. However, he couldn't help feeling like the cut he received was more than a simple hand wound. Although he wanted to go after Ned and the Authoress, he feared there was nothing more he could do. The hobbit man and the woman got what they wanted from him, but also Sauron. Whatever he wished to accomplish, he had it.

* * *

Farmer Maggot's Land, the Shire, Middle-earth – Two Months after the Boating Accident

Ned couldn't believe how many realms he had witnessed with Evalyn. She truly was the best woman of the Big Folk he could ever be with. The things he showed her, and now their little investigation into a corn field. Surely they were here for more than procuring a hobbit boy.

"Evalyn, I wanted to ask you why you brought me here. Is this where we get to meet Frodo Baggins…" He was cut off by her shushing.

"All in good time, but yes Frodo should be here any second now. I've read his story. I know this is where he steals mushrooms." She added, "And now we get to meet him."

"Can you see the future?" Ned asked her, curious.

She chuckled. "I'll tell you sometime, Ned. For now, we need Frodo to get exactly what we want most and we will find him… useful."

"I'd love to see that," he spoke up, intrigued.

"And you will, my friend." Evalyn stared at the corn field, determination in her eyes. "You will."

* * *

Aragorn and Arwen's House, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Asher returned to the parlor, dressed in a clean navy blue shirt and brown dress pants. They were the clothes Sam/Curtis brought from his apartment, which he duly thanked. He felt better after taking a shower, but his wound had to be cleansed and bandaged a second time. And yet, he felt as if his task of finding Ned and Evalyn was too easy.

"Do you feel better?" Merry/Donovan asked, concerned.

"I am. Thank you." Frodo paused. He said, calming down, "Listen, Merry I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting. I don't know what came over me. I wasn't myself. I feel like Sauron or the Ring has been taking over these past few weeks. It's hard to explain."

"I understand. You shouldn't have to feel alone. We're your friends." He said.

"That isn't going to change," Aragorn/Hadrian added.

"Thank you. All of you. I appreciate the help you've given me and still are doing," Frodo/Asher admitted, feeling like himself. He added, turning to Merry, "I forgive you. After everything you've done, how can I not? You're my friend and my cousin."

"Thank you, Frodo," Merry/Donovan said, giving a small grin.

"You're welcome." He replied, relief washing over him.

"I'm happy you two reconciled," Sam/Curtis pointed out, gazing at Frodo and Merry. He was concerned, even as Frodo heard him say next, "but what are we to do with the Authoress and Ned? They fled. We don't know where they are."

"Where do we start looking for them?" Pippin/Edric asked, curious.

"Frodo?" Merry/Donovan asked in turn.

"We'll find them. Whatever they're up to, we'll make sure they don't harm anyone else," Frodo/Asher replied, calmly. "But first, we need to find Emma. Let her know what happened."

"Hopefully, she's calmed down by now," Merry admitted.

"I hope she is." Frodo sighed.

"Frodo, Merry and I found this on the sidewalk where you were." Pippin passed to him a sheet of paper.

"What?" Frodo/Asher was confused. He read the writing aloud, "'With ink in hand and a book to fill, the authoress and Ned vanish to the pawnshop where the Author, Mr. Gold and Sauron lay.'" He moved the page away from his face. Stricken with worry, he said, "Oh no."

x-x-x

Mr. Gold's Pawnshop, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Inside the pawnshop, Evalyn set up her little work area on one of the glass surfaces. She gazed back at the scene on the floor, where Sauron and Mr. Gold lay. The two had their backs leaned against the glass desks, but it was Ned and the Author, Isaac Heller, who had the ink bottles in their hands. Sauron was weakened, his physical form failing as the darkness stretched out away from him.

"Don't waste time," Sauron told Ned and Evalyn. "Get to work."

"That's the plan." Evalyn turned to her hench-hobbit. "Ned, the ink. We need to work quickly."

"Yes, Evalyn. Here." Ned passed to the Authoress the ink bottle.

As Isaac approached his work station, Evalyn opened the book, titled _Heroes and Villains: Middle-earth Edition_ , to the first blank page. Wasting no time, she dabbled her quill into the ink bottle before writing the first words to the new story. The words appeared by magic on the page, which read in fine handwriting: _Once Upon a Time…_

* * *

 **How was that? Now we are getting closer to the end of this episode block, and the beginning of Season 5 of OUAT. The next chapter(s) will be focused on the Season 4 Finale Episodes of the same show. Thanks for reading this story so far. :)**


	17. 16: Alternate Reality

I know, the long awaited question about Bilbo's cursed name. That's going to be revealed this chapter. So yes, readers, we'll finally get the answer we sought for. :)

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Operation Mongoose Part 1", from Season Four of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen:**

 **Alternate Reality**

1970s New England, Our World – The Past

Releasing the news was the most important thing to Evalyn Cortier. She knew a good story when she saw one. Today, she hoped, her boss would find her first article to his liking. Entering the building, she took a left, up a flight of stairs and down the hallway. The door to her boss' office stood right in front of her. Taking in a deep breath, she pulled down the silver handle and entered the small room with only one window. Her boss, a man with short gray hair and wearing a standard grey tuxedo, was busy filing papers. He waved his hand to her, giving her a hint to enter the office.

"Yes. I'll get on that. Thank you." Her boss slammed the phone down. She handed her article to him. "What is this? A newsletter. I asked for an article."

"It's two pages. It's a very decorated format. My own design," Evalyn inquired, cheerfully. He slammed the papers on the table. She was confused. "I'm sorry, sir. Did I do something wrong?"

"A better question: what _did_ you do wrong?" He handed to her a sealed envelope. "This came for you. I don't usually hand out letters… write me a new article, and no doodles."

"Oh, I will sir," she said, opening the envelope. Inside was a very short letter from Star Publishing, which was actually a short walk from where she worked. She murmured, "My life is turning around." She smiled, delighted someone had taken an interest in her handiwork.

x-x-x

Star Publishing, 1970s New England, Our World – The Past

Finding her way up the stairs to the second floor, letter in hand, Evalyn at last reached a door at the end of the hallway. Gathering up her courage, she opened the door and walked into a very large, echo-y room. There was no one around. That was a surprise.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she asked, curtly.

"Over here," said an elderly man, who was the Apprentice, sitting behind a large office desk.

"I received this letter from my boss and…"

"Yes, I know who you are. Have a seat," the Apprentice told her, calmly. Deciding against berating the man, Evalyn took an empty seat. She watched as the Apprentice laid out a set of pens, each more unique than the last. "Choose one."

"What do they do? I'm a journalist. I tell stories."

"Indeed, and that is why we need you. The last author of Middle-earth passed away recently." He repeated, a little different. "Choose one that interests you."

"Okay." Evalyn scanned at the different pens. Each pen looked to have a different story. And yet, the threads of fate allowed her to choose the curved black pen. A wave of blue light wrapped around the pen. She jumped, nearly dropping the pen – or should she say quill? Quill was better. She picked it up again, amazed by its detail.

"You are the new author of Middle-earth. You will be recording its history and events."

"Wow. I never expected to…"

"Come." The Apprentice stood up and approached the middle of the room. Waving his fingers in a half square, he allowed magic to form a door there. Evalyn was stunned. "There is much to do."

"Is that…"

"A door. You can see it. That's good. It means you're ready for magic."

Evalyn smiled. She never imagined to work on recording the histories of Middle-earth. Truth was what she sought, and it appeared she was about to get what she desired most. If only her ego didn't stand in the way of her happiness. But then, what more could she expect from a world found in a book?

* * *

Lakeside Mansion, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Frodo/Asher did not think he would be exploring the Sorcerer's house again. But he was not alone, for Emma and her family, Regina, Robin and Hook were present, as well as Frodo's closest friends. Somehow, he knew Merry/Donovan and Pippin/Edric did not want to leave him alone. As for Sam/Curtis, although he was grateful for his help, he couldn't help but notice Sam was too occupied with his family. And that was all right. It was…

"Frodo?" Pippin diverted his thoughts back to the present. Good ol' Pippin.

"Hmm," he murmured.

"I've been meaning to ask: you've been spending so much time with Bilbo."

"Up until recently." He retracted with saying, "It's a long story. Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious is all. What is Bilbo's cursed name? From our time spent during the First Curse," he asked. That got Regina's attention. Frodo knew what to say:

"His name was Beutel. Bane Beutel. The name suits him, since he battled wolves on his journey to the Lonely Mountain," Frodo/Asher explained. "He told me himself during one of our conversations here in Storybrooke."

"You can discuss your family business some other time," Regina/Evil Queen murmured.

He looked her way. Confused, Frodo asked, "Is there a problem? Because we can take this outside."

"I'm sorry. Do I look like I'm ordering hobbit food here?" she snipped. Calming down, Regina apologized to him, "I'm sorry. It's just finding out what the Author and Authoress are doing sounds like a better idea at the moment."

"I understand. The problem is we don't know where to start," He added.

"Good point." She announced, "None of these books are helping."

At that, David/Prince Charming admitted to everyone they needed to move on, find another way to stop Mr. Gold, the Author, Sauron and the Authoress. Frodo/Asher agreed, knowing that he would have to face Sauron again. He also stuck by Emma and the others when they freed the Apprentice from the Sorcerer's hat. Now it was time to put the Author, Authoress and Ned back in their prison, where they couldn't harm anyone else.

* * *

Green Dragon Inn, the Shire, Middle-earth – Three Years Before the Quest to Mordor

The hobbit Pippin Took approached the bar stand. It was very crowded in the dining area of the Green Dragon. Where were his friends? His cousins? They should have been there by now, instead of waiting in line to… his mind was pulled back to the present by a burly-haired hobbit man.

"Oh hullo. Will you be having a drink?" Pippin slurped his ale.

"No time for a drink. I have something you may want to see," the burly-haired hobbit introduced himself. "My name is Ned. Ned Sandson."

"Pippin Took, and where are we going?" he asked, curious.

Ned smiled. It was a smile filled with wickedness. "I think you'll like this."

"Hmm?" Pippin wasn't entirely sure what he meant. He got the hint when a swirling vortex of green light whipped him out of his chair. He flew through the air for a while, surrounded in the green smoke until… he dropped out of the sky, landing on a yellow brick road.

* * *

Mr. Gold's Pawnshop, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

"My spirit is… failing," Sauron murmured. His darkness was growing bigger. Evalyn could sense it, even though the darkness was already plain to see.

"You'll survive." She told him, "but I do need one more detail. That ring you wear around your neck, a gold ring. Did you forge it?"

"Do not touch this ring! I crafted it, yes. It is my first ring. It is a vessel to keep the darkness in. It makes me whole. It's the only piece I have left of my old ring, the ring the Ring-bearer managed to destroy with help," Sauron whispered aloud.

"Well, I certainly cannot bring back the One Ring, but I can alter the present. If you don't want to remember the One Ring…"

"No. I want to remember it, but remember the fine detail. That I had this new ring to replace the one I lost. I also want to be known as the best craftsman in all of Middle-earth," he exclaimed softly.

Evalyn nodded. "Fair enough. The story's almost complete." With the curved quill on hand, she wrote down her thoughts on the page. The words formed. She hardly paid attention to Ned, even though he was watching the shop windows.

"Hurry up Evalyn, Isaac. We have company," Ned cried, murmuring. "Frodo's on his way, along with Emma and the Apprentice."

"I'm almost finished," Isaac said, determined to complete his work. Evalyn could feel the pressure coming on. Time was running out for her and Isaac.

"Almost there." She raced against time. Yes, she had these words right. One more sentence and it would be complete. She was amazed at how fast she and Isaac were going.

The Author and Authoress said, and wrote, in unison: "The End."

A vast amount of blue light radiated off of both books. Evalyn held her ground, watching as magic took over the pawnshop. She looked up once at Isaac, who took a good hard look at her. She knew as well as he did this was what they wanted. And now, they would have what they wanted most, and what Sauron and Mr. Gold desired: happy endings for the villains.

* * *

Blanchard Loft, Storybrooke, Maine – Alternate Reality

Merry awoke in a daze. He didn't feel like he had his cursed name anymore… what was it? Dono… Donny… whatever. He was himself and that was all that mattered. But something felt terribly out of place. He sat up. Taking a look around, he discovered he was still on the couch at the Blanchard Loft. He looked up, right as Henry dashed downstairs in search of his family. Only Merry noticed as well as him that they weren't around or… where were they?

"Henry." Merry said, making his presence known. That got Henry's attention, which was exactly what he hoped for.

"My family, Hook, Neal. They're…"

"Gone. I know." He paused. A look of concern crossed the hobbit man's face. "And we're still here. Is the book safe?"

"Yeah, but where's my family?" Henry asked, determined.

"Where's Frodo and Pippin? Shouldn't they…" Merry searched for the numbers. They were still there. He punched in Frodo's cell phone number and pressed send. The phone rang, but a playback message said the phone number was disconnected. He tried again with Pippin, but it was also disconnected. What was going on? "This can't be right."

"The Authors are responsible for this. We need to find them," Henry told him.

"Yeah, we do. Do you have any ideas?" he asked.

"If Storybrooke is a ghost town…"

"We'll take my car," he answered. The last thing he wanted was for Henry to go off on his own, even though he felt sure the lad wanted to do so.

* * *

The Yellow Brick Road, the Land of Oz – The Past

Ned glided gracefully to the road. Pippin was surprised to see him like this. He looked so noble and carefree. Surely this hobbit was meant to do good in all realms, not just this one. Which brought the realm he was in to his attention: where had he landed?

"Where are we?" Pippin asked, curious again.

"You're a little drunk." Ned chuckled. "We're in a land called Oz, home to the Wicked Witch of the West. A deadly woman that you do not wish to meet."

"What's that up ahead?" He pointed to grand emerald city.

"That is the Emerald City. The Wizard used to live in that shining abode, but he doesn't anymore," He explained.

"What happened to him?"

"That is a story for another time. For now, we must return you to your homeland."

"But I want to see more."

Ned chuckled a second time that evening. "And you shall. One day, your heart will take you to places you've never seen before. They are places you can only imagine."

"Yes and no, but I prefer a little action, a little adventure, a little intrigue…" he burped, "and a small pint of ale."

"I'll take you back home now."

"Wait. I didn't get the chance to look –" Pippin was cut off by a large gust of wind. His body floated up in the air, sending him careening through a green smoke. No. He wanted to stay in Oz and explore. Oh why did Ned have to – he couldn't do anything else for he blacked out. Thankfully, his unconscious state only lasted for what seemed like moments.

* * *

Isaac and Evalyn's Dual Book Signing, New York City, New York, Our World – Alternate Reality

Merry found out at the same time as Henry, when asking the hostess at a diner where their family and friends were, that Isaac and Evalyn had two separate books published, under their individual names. Isaac's book was titled _Heroes and Villains_ , while Evalyn's book was _Heroes and Villains: The Middle-earth Edition_. Taking a good hard look at the back cover, Merry was disgusted to see Evalyn's picture, but more so that she had wrote _The Middle-earth Edition_ within the same day as Isaac Heller. He had a feeling where Evalyn and Isaac were located. Shortly after buying both copies, Merry led Henry outside the diner and back to his car.

Sometime at night, Merry managed to find a parking space in New York City. Getting out, he led Henry down the street and into a theater. This was the right place. And Henry had the illustration of the door. Before they went inside, Merry pulled out his copy of Evalyn's book as Henry did the same with Isaac's copy. It worked on the security guard, who let them in without a hitch. He heaved a sigh of relief. They had made it inside. Now to find Isaac and Evalyn.

The speech had finished. Seizing their chance, Merry and Henry stepped into the line of fans waiting for Isaac and Evalyn to sign their books. Time flew by fast. Although he wanted to say something to Henry, now was not the time for idle chatter. He knew they needed to find their family and friends. The only two people who knew where they were was the Author and Authoress. They couldn't afford to lose them.

After the young lady walked away from the table, Merry's eyes bore into Evalyn's shocked ones. He wasn't surprised that she was to see him. She had to right this wrong she'd done. However, she wasn't cooperating well:

"What are you doing here?" Evalyn said in fright.

"Where's Frodo and my friends? I know you did something to them. Henry has the illustration and unless you don't tell me what I ask, you go right back in the page," Merry warned softly.

"Follow me."

Merry felt in his jacket pocket. His hand pressed against something small and metallic. Pulling out the object, he discovered a key that looked similar to Henry's. Wait… could she… he was led into the back of the theater. There were a lot of boxes with Isaac and Evalyn's books. Even though he didn't have the page on him… wait. He felt in his pocket. There was a folded up piece of parchment paper. He unfolded it, discovering it was a different illustration of the door and yet he could feel a tingling sensation just by touching the page. Maybe it was…

"All right, you have my undying attention." Evalyn reappeared across from him. "Make it quick. My publisher is a very busy man."

"Tell me where my friends and family are or I'll…" he showed her the page and his hand moving the key towards the illustration's doorknob.

"Whoa. Relax with the key. I am aware there's more than one illustration with the door." She pulled out the original thick black book, revealing its title to be _Heroes and Villains: Middle-earth Edition_. "Your family and friends are here, inside this book, inside the original copy of my book, in an altered reality. Except for you because you were not that important to the quest. As for Frodo… well, there was no room for a ring-bearer in my book. He's as good as gone. As for me, I broke the cardinal rule of the authors. That rule says no author can write their own happy ending, and well… I did. And I'm doing well now with a lavish home in L.A., adoring fans who love me and living a good long life." She moved closer to him. "Take my advice, hobbit: you have no place amongst your kind. You're just a lowly stable boy with no honor."

Merry threw himself at Evalyn. He careened to the floor with her, sending the original copy flying out of Evalyn's satchel. Grabbing the book before the Authoress had the chance to take it from him, Merry checked to make sure he still had the key, flipped open the book to towards the end of the story and fit the key into the illustration of a green countryside. The key turned. Bright talons pulled him into the book. He hardly heard what Evalyn had to say, her words vanishing in a ripple of sounds and bright golden hued light.

x-x-x

Tuckborough, Tookland, The Shire, Middle-earth – Alternate Reality

The light faded away in a hurry. Collecting his thoughts, Merry discovered he was lying on green grass and pebbles. The grass felt familiar with its rich textures and good soil. He was in the Shire. He was home. No, this was an alternate Shire, which meant either his family and friends remembered who he was or they didn't. He was used to the whole curse cycle of forgetfulness. It didn't take him long to reach the village of Tuckborough. How strange. The village was like a ghost town. Another peculiarity: there were weapons lying unchecked and scattered before the Great Smials. Surely Pippin's parents knew better than to leave weapons laying about in front of their house.

Finding a familiar short sword, Merry tested its weight. It was perfectly balanced. Almost like… it was Sting. This didn't belong to his parents. It belonged to Frodo… no, it now belonged to Sam. What was it doing here?

"So, you finally feel like a hero, don't you?" Evalyn asked. Before Merry had the chance to wonder how she got here, he was smacked across the face by a wood plank. It didn't make him unconscious, just dazed and nearly fainted. By the time he came to, his hands were bound and behind his back. He was bound to a nearby post, unable to move or do anything.

However, Evalyn chatted with him again: "Great work, Merry. Now we're both trapped in the book. The book that Rumplestiltskin conjured before we were sent to this altered reality. Oh, it's Middle-earth, or rather all the regions much closer together. Makes it easier to travel from one place to another. As for everyone's roles, they're switched. The heroes get what they deserve and the villains get their happy endings, which means your girlfriend is probably somewhere in the Shire along with a dozen other residents of Storybrooke who live here, who were – how do you say – Middle-earthians. So if I were you, I wouldn't hinder me. I know this book back to front because I wrote it this way. I know exactly how it ends. When the craftsman pounds his final blow against the anvil, that's when everything ends and everything stays the same." She stood up. "Speaking of which, we're about to meet a whole stampede of angry dwarves. Ta ta, Merry. I'm sorry I can't stay."

"Evalyn!" Merry cried, watching helplessly as the Authoress fled out of the village. He nearly had his bonds loosened, but all too soon. Indeed, the Authoress had been right about the dwarves. They plowed through, picking up axes and throwing them at each other. There were some axes that missed their opponents, while other axes were caught by the same dwarves. He had to get out of here. He just… who was that craftsman? He looked so fair, like one of the Big Folk but with gold armor. He knew the name in his head. Sauron?

The dwarves bowed before Sauron as he spoke, "Good day, my fellow dwarves. I am Sauron, head craftsman of Middle-earth. No need to be so boastful. I am one man." He used magic to free Merry's hands. Merry was relieved, but astonished to see the Dark Lord… eh. Sauron continued, "You're fine now, son. Who might you be?"

"Merry," Merry answered.

"Well Merry, if you have a family, go off and find them. I'm sure they need you."

"Yes sir." He was impressed, but still… he needed to find Pippin. He listened to Sauron's armored footfalls as they moved further away from him. At least he didn't have to look for Pippin long, for he left the Great Smials in a hurry. Not wanting to miss the young hobbit, Merry darted after him down the road, making sure to stay on guard for any… well, who was he to meet? However, he didn't notice Evalyn's glare. She was not happy he escaped. She ran off before Merry had the chance to find her again. Only he wasn't paying attention to her. Instead, his thoughts turned to Pippin, who he felt needed him.

* * *

Green Dragon Inn, the Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

Pippin shot out of the stool. He stumbled, forcing himself to grab the stool and keep it upright. Wait… he was back in the Green Dragon, and the crowd didn't notice his leave? Oh, what was he to do? Hmm. The stone fireplace looked so peaceful, and yet…

"Pippin, what are you doing?" It was Frodo. Of course he was. Who else would he be? "Come on, Pippin. Merry found us a table."

"But I saw…"

"Pippin, come on."

"But…" Pippin let his voice fade away. Surely what he had witnessed with Ned was more than a mere dream. Hm. The Land of Oz. It certainly looked like an interesting green place to visit. He wanted to see more, but… oh, might as well follow Frodo.

And he did. The table Merry had found for them was in the right spot. Not too long of a wooden table and certainly enough room for all of them. Pippin felt the need to stay in the Green Dragon for a while, but had to say goodnight to it when it was time for him, Merry, Frodo and Fatty to return to Bag End.

* * *

Tuckborough, the Shire, Middle-earth – Alternate Reality

Merry, in an effort to stop Pippin, tackled his cousin. The two fought hard, pushing and pulling against the other. He had never seen Pippin act so rashly towards him.

"Pippin, it's me. It's Merry!"

Pippin shoved him off. "I don't know any Merry. If I did… why does that matter?"

"Because I can help you. You know Diamond Took?" Merry asked. "You know we're trapped inside a book, right?"

"I say you're crazy," he told him.

"Maybe I am, but I need a way to stop all of this and destroy Evalyn's book. Can you help me?"

"You might want to explain more about this book, Merry." Pippin said, hard. Merry knew then he would need to convince him more about the book and for a way of seeing his other friends again.

x-x-x

Citadel of Minas Tirith, Gondor, Middle-earth – Alternate Reality

Minas Tirith was not like Minas Morgul, now named Minas Ithil. Minas Ithil was a plain away and glistening in all its brilliant light glory. Minas Tirith had a sickly green tint on its city. It wasn't the emerald city, but much darker. It's king, Aragorn the Second, had a nasty habit of killing his victims before they could speak a word to anyone. It was his habit, or so he recognized. He did not have a wife. Sauron did. The noble craftsman had a wife named Arwen. And where did that leave him? The king knew better than to trust anyone, and he had magic to rival Sauron's powers.

However, on this day, in his citadel, Aragorn had an unexpected guest arriving. Her name: Evalyn Cortier, another victim to add to his long list. As for his clothing, Aragorn had an array of dark green clothes, dark enough that they were closer to the darkest colors imaginable. But his citadel was not glistening in white marble. No, it was glistening in dark green marble with pale green flames to add to the surroundings. He didn't mind the decorum. In fact, he wondered why he was wasting his life marveling at the scenery.

"The prisoner as you requested, my lord," Legolas, his right-hand elf archer, answered. The Woodland Elf wore a stunning array of black archer's clothes. It fit the occasion. Aragorn was pleased there were no dwarves around or wizards. He didn't need their lot.

"What are you doing here? This is a private city. No one enters and no one leaves without my permission," Aragorn told the Authoress.

"Actually, that's why I've come. This hobbit Merry – and I know you despise hobbits – is after the Ring-bearer. He wants to set him free, and in the process ruin your happiness. Surely you don't want that. It's not your wish," Evalyn answered, admitting truthfully.

"The Ring-bearer is locked away in a tower, where he will harm no one. I have no qualms with him, unless he escapes." Aragorn shrugged. "Why should one hobbit escape my realm? They are of no concern." He gestured to Legolas. "Kill her."

"Wait!" She cried. The arrow's tip pierced her skin, leaving a burning sensation against her throat. She continued, hoping to get Aragorn's attention and stop this madness, "I know what happened to your girlfriend Arwen. She betrayed you and so became Sauron's wife. You hated the moment she did this, so you made Legolas your permanent guard against anyone who betrays you. The wood elves have allied with you, thanks to Thranduil's wisdom. It's Elrond's love of gold that has left you on edge."

"Release him." Aragorn turned to her. Scornful, he said, "Fine. I'll see to it this Merry is disposed of properly. But tell me, Author, what do I get out of killing your fiend?"

"The joy of knowing your kingdom is protected from a dangerous ring-bearer and his friend," she responded.

"Keeping the ring-bearer silent." He remarked, "Let's hope you live up to your end of the bargain."

"I'll guarantee that when the Ring-bearer and Merry are disposed of," was Evalyn's final answer.

Aragorn smiled. "Consider it done."

x-x-x

Great Smials, Tuckborough, the Shire, Middle-earth – Alternate Reality

Merry found a spot to sit in Pippin's room. It wasn't very lively, but at least it was away from the nearest window. Relief washed over him as he warmed his feet by the fireplace. He sat up when Pippin returned with a fresh brewed pot of tea.

"Tell me what this is about, and make it quick. My father doesn't like to have strangers inside his house," Pippin told him, serious.

"Your father wasn't always like that. Believe me." Merry sipped his cup of tea.

"Why are you here? What does your business have to do with me? I'm not one for adventures. The Took family are devoted seafarers, but we don't travel as far as the Bay of Belfalas," he exclaimed.

"I'm looking for Frodo. Frodo Baggins. The Ring-bearer." He saw a light leave Pippin's eyes. The younger hobbit's face flushed with embarrassment. Merry guessed one thing, admitting freely, "You know where he is."

"Every seafaring hobbit does." He paused. "Frodo, the Ring-bearer as he calls himself, is locked away in a tower, somewhere on the Ice-Bay of Forochel. The king, Aragorn is his name, locked him away. His reasons are his own. I doubt Frodo is alive and well, but if he is then he's suffering. He's out of his mind, telling us that we're living in an altered reality. That we have a life outside this – as you say – storybook."

"It's true. How can I get there? Do you know the way?"

"Of course, I know the way, but it's guarded by dwarves. The dwarves keep him locked up and if he's free… well, who knows what damage he'll do. I wouldn't trust him," Pippin admitted, gulping down his tea before pouring in another cup.

"Well, I do. We're going and you're coming with me, whether you like it or not." Merry stared sharply. It was this look he hoped Pippin remembered about him. The twinkle in his friend and cousin's eyes told him that he did remember something. There was hope yet…

x-x-x

Frodo's Tower, Ice-Bay, Forochel, Middle-earth – Alternate Reality

In a heap of tattered rags, mainly an old brown tunic and dark blue breeches, and brown, curly hair that hadn't been brushed for a long time, Frodo Baggins attempted to free himself from his shackles. The effort was pointless, but he had to try. His wrists were puffed up. He tried calling out, but to no avail. He tried again until his voice was hoarse. No one was coming to save him.

He needed to get out of the tower.

* * *

 **Long chapter, isn't it? Next chapter, I hope, will be shorter. Thanks for reading so far. :)**


	18. 17: The Next Authors

The events in this chapter coincide with the episode "Operation Mongoose Part 2", from Season Four of the ABC television show "Once Upon a Time".

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen:**

 **The Next Authors**

Bree, Middle-earth – The Past

Ned Sandson was just at the ripe age of twenty when his troubles began. As his mother's house, a simple cottage close to Bree-town, complete with a mixture of green vines and an assortment of plants, he arrived only a minute too soon. His parents were there, but his mother lay dying. She rested on a bed, but her face reflected death's grasp. He couldn't let this happen. Not now.

"Mother, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Ned, leave her alone," his father insisted.

"But she's dying! Surely there must be some way to save her." He said, alarmed.

"Son, you'll do good in the world. I know you will." His mother took her last breath.

"No." Ned admitted in a murmur. "If there's a way to change fate, I'll take it. Things will change, even if I have to make them change."

* * *

Sauron's Cottage and Smithy, Evendim, Middle-earth – Alternate Reality

Ned recalled his mother very clearly, but also the deal he made with Sauron: to be his apprentice until the Light Lord didn't need him anymore. It was good working for Sauron, but he prayed that there would be some hope of getting out of his service. He didn't expect to see the woman Evalyn enter Sauron's abode and drink his wife Arwen Undómiel's water.

"Relax Ned. There's plenty of water here," Arwen, a woman with long jet-black hair, like her father Elrond, said, her voice calm and motherly. She approached her son Eldarion, who was two months old. "Hey. How is my boy?" She picked him up and caressed him in her arms. Ned shook his head. Typical motherly behavior. If only his mother had shown him the same courtesy when she was alive.

"Don't fret, Ned. We can't all be happy," Evalyn sneered. The least she could have done was show him courtesy. She continued, telling Arwen, "Excuse me, but this water isn't fresh."

"I'll fetch some more from the well." Arwen set her infant son in his crib, before she left her cottage. The cottage was mostly filled with everything a craftsman needed, which was everything: the tools, the writing utensils, even down to the last hammer. It was a working cottage, and yet Arwen made sure to put a feminine touch to it with flowers and potted plants. There were even potted yellow roses as a centerpiece on the dining room table, which she kept well-tended. She greeted her husband, Sauron the Light Lord, as she walked outside. "Husband."

"Wife," Sauron was intrigued by her. He stopped upon seeing Evalyn, who smiled at him. "You!"

"Oh, that isn't any way to treat your guest," Evalyn chirped. "Speaking of which, I have a proposition for you that you must take care of. You see, I told this hobbit Merry Brandybuck about the Ring-bearer."

"We have no business with the Ring-bearer. Hobbits I can handle easily," Sauron told her.

"Yes, I'm sure you could, but you see hobbits will be a problem. And unless you don't dispose of them, they are going to ruin your happiness and mine."

"And why should I help you?"

"Because in another reality, you are the Dark Lord. You need to help get these two hobbits taken care of before they change things."

"I do good deeds. I don't kill for pleasure."

"Yes you do. It's who you are because deep down, you are a villain." She told him last, "And I pray you make the right decision, Sauron. We all need it." Sauron snarled as she left his cottage. Surely, he wouldn't stoop that low, but if hobbits were to be a problem… then he needed to make sure they didn't stand in his way.

x-x-x

Tuckborough, Tookland, the Shire, Middle-earth – Alternate Reality

Although Pippin did not like where this was headed, he followed Merry out the door to the Great Smials. Closing the front door softly behind him, he waited until his new friend was with him before climbing down the steps. That did not stop him from being wary:

"I hope you've got a plan to get us there. Transportation between regions… that's tricky."

"That's why we need a dwarf," Merry said.

"Dwarves? Dwarves are allied with no one. They're closer to the eagles and to the sea," Pippin answered.

"So Evalyn was keeping more than one piece of information from me."

"I'm sorry. Who are we talking about?"

"The Authoress. She's the one who wrote this book. But we'll talk about her some other time. Right now, we need to get inside that tower at Forochel."

"And you're in luck," said a familiar voice. Merry looked over his shoulder to see a dwarf wearing leather armor with a long sleeved blue shirt underneath. He recognized this dwarf as Gimli, but who were the other dwarves with him?

"No way. Gimli?" Merry was impressed.

"Yes, that's me. Who are you?" Gimli was confused.

"A… friend. I'm a friend." The hobbit man answered. "And I'm going to break Frodo – the Ring-bearer out of the tower in Forochel."

"Well, then you need a dwarf and eagles. Good thing I'm allied with both." He grinned. "Come this way. We have a short distance to reach Forochel's ice bay. After that, getting into the tower and getting out will be tricky."

"The tower's fortified. No one's gotten in there, and those that have never returned," Pippin addressed them.

"But I have to get in there. I'm not leaving without Frodo Baggins," Merry told the two, determined in his quest.

"Well then, in that case let's get going." Gimli replied. There was a twinkle in his eyes. Merry understood the need to free someone from a prison. He already did that once with Fatty Bolger and the other hobbits in the Lockholes, on his quest to Mordor. He would let Frodo down this time.

* * *

Green Dragon Inn, Bywater, the Shire, Middle-earth – Two Years Before the Quest to Mordor

Samwise Gamgee stood outside the inn. The streets of Bywater were bustling with hobbits. The afternoon sun reached its peak in the sky. He searched around for Mr. Frodo and their friends. Where were they? Didn't they realize he was waiting for them? His mind was brought back to the present by a burly-haired hobbit.

"Hullo. My name is Ned Sandson. Do you want to come with me?" Ned introduced himself.

"I'm waitin' for my friends. They should be here." Sam looked ahead, hoping to see Mr. Frodo.

"Come on. This won't take too long. I promise, I won't keep you waiting." He blew some dust into the air. At first, Sam thought the dust reached his face, but instead it grew bigger. The dust took shape, forming a bright purple smoke that engulfed him. He was traveling through the smoke. Was this a trick set by the hobbit – Ned was his name – or was he taking him somewhere? He would be home for tea, and his friends, right?

Eventually, the purple smoke abandoned Sam. The mist calmed. Before him stood a vast ocean. He was on the shoreline of an island. But where had he landed? Was he still in the Shire?

* * *

Frodo's Tower, Ice-Bay, Forochel, Middle-earth – Alternate Reality

 _The eagles can fly fast_ , Merry thought. He was right, for the eagles eventually dipped downwards, revealing a forested countryside. Before him, Pippin, Gimli and the dwarves, all astride eagles, was a looming singular tower with a fortified courtyard. There were spiders and bats guarding the tower, but they were all asleep. Below stood a tiny brown robed elderly man, carrying a wooden staff. He recognized the man as Radagast the Brown. Hopefully, the wizard was harmless.

When the eagles landed in the large courtyard, Merry moved off it. However, he saw the other eagles perched a short distance away from the tower. He was surprised to hear the eagle speak to him:

"My name is Gwaihir, Gimli's head eagle. If you need assistance, I shall we waiting for you at the top window of the tower."

"Thank you, Gwaihir. Meet me here in ten minutes," Merry instructed.

"Wait a little longer," Pippin answered, moving off his eagle, "and that guard might think we're sleepwalking."

"Pippin," he said, surprised.

"Don't looks surprised. Gimli's waiting for us. Let's do this quickly," he told him.

"Right. I have a plan." Merry said. In moments, his wrists were bound. He allowed Pippin to jerk him forward, making it so he was his prisoner. Inside the tower, which was lit by torches, he and Pippin made it to the stairs. They were stopped by Radagast, who was not in the mood for trespassers.

"What do you want? Who is this prisoner?" Radagast demanded.

"He was recently brought here by the ruffian Gimli from Sullust." Pippin was unsure if he pronounced it right. It was an odd name. Merry wanted to let out a chuckle, but time was pressing against them. Taking advantage of the situation, he picked up a wooden club and smacked Radagast square across the face. The brown robed wizard was knocked unconscious, which was exactly what he expected would happened. Pippin was alarmed. "Why did you do that?"

"The old escape trick. Works every time." Merry chuckled. He admitted, shortly after grabbing Radagast's keys, "I'll go after Frodo. You stay here and keep watch." He charged up the stairs before Pippin found an excuse.

The climb up the stairs didn't take as long as he thought. He counted the steps until he reached the top, where he saw the door was wide open. The lone room at the top was curved. There wasn't that much furniture, but the hobbit in the tattered clothing was shackled, his chains extending to the floor. He looked familiar.

"Frodo, it's…"

"Merry," Frodo recognized him.

"Frodo," Merry repeated, rushing in to hug his cousin. He released him a moment later. As he unlocked Frodo's shackles, he asked, "You remember?"

"Yes, but Sauron and the Authoress made sure that I'm powerless. I can't fight, except through words. They made sure I remember everything, even the truth, but I'm cursed to this tower. If I leave it, I break the curse. There are consequences," he explained, hoarsely. He said, massaging his wrists, "Thank you."

"We need to leave," Merry told him. "Come on." He looked back to make sure Frodo was following him. However, his cousin stopped and answered, politely:

"Thank you for saving me." Frodo was still bound to a curse.

"I'm getting you out of here. Curse or not." Wrapping Frodo's arm around his shoulder, Merry led him downstairs. He didn't stop for Pippin, who followed behind him, straight for the eagles.

The second Merry set him on the eagle, Frodo felt strange, as if the curse on him was lifting. He felt the need to fight again, that he could live without a curse hanging over him. By the time they were a distance away from the tower, with the dwarves and eagles, except for Gimli, facing off against Radagast's foul creatures and winning, the curse broke. He was back. He told Merry, his voice certain:

"Come on. We need to stop the craftsman, before he hammers that anvil."

"Glad to have you back, cousin," Merry smiled. Frodo was relieved.

* * *

Neverland – The Past

"Where am I?" Sam asked, confused. He nearly shucked off his forest green jacket, but stopped when Ned spoke behind him:

"We're in Neverland. I must say, it's a dreary island."

"Take me home. Now!" Sam took a step forward. His fist tightened to ensure his warning was made clear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, Sam. You know as well as I that isn't going to work, not unless you want to get home. You see, this is Pan's island. Anyone who crosses here cannot leave or enter it without his permission. And right now, you're nearly gonna end up stuck here if you don't cooperate. Fortunately, Pippin was much more cooperative than Frodo." Ned whispered, "Take my advice: don't be this way. I'm sure we can work something out."

Sam shoved him to the ground. He nearly struck him, but stopped to think, "Take me home or I'll tell Mr. Frodo when we get back of your scheme."

"And what scheme is that exactly?" he asked.

"Where you sent me away alone, without my friends," he answered.

Ned chuckled. "I wish. However, this is not the case. It's to show you and your friends what the world is truly like. These realms are all connected to each other in some way. The second a curse strikes, depending on the curse, it can have devastating consequences. And right now, you're walking into one unless you cooperate."

"What does that entail?"

"I'll send you back home, but you've been warned as will Frodo. This is your last chance to make amends before I do this."

"Send me back home," was Sam's final answer.

"Fair enough. But know that you may not find a way to get back here, but your friend Frodo Baggins will." Ned blew dust into the air, sending purple smoke rushing towards the two hobbits. Sam vanished into the smoke at the same time as Ned. However, he blacked out before Ned could do any further damage.

* * *

Caravan, Evendim, Middle-earth – Alternate Reality

While Evendim wasn't very populated, except by its namesake lake, Gimli had a grand dwarvish caravan, complete with a dressing room and a makeshift bathroom. The second the eagles landed in front of the caravan, Frodo darted inside. Almost forty minutes passed before he returned, washed and dressed in a white dress shirt, a blue vest, a deep blue jacket, and dark blue pants. He even combed his hair, which desperately needed it. Merry figured it was time to return Sting to its owner.

"You clean up nice. Here," he passed to Frodo his sword.

"Thank you, Merry." Frodo strapped the sword's sheath belt around his waist.

"We have company," Pippin announced.

Frodo looked up, right as Gimli was struck by an arrow. The archer who shot it was Legolas, who stopped beside Aragorn, a few feet away from caravan. The Wood-elf looked at Gimli's still body in disgust:

"How I hate dwarves," Legolas spat.

"Gimli!" Frodo cried.

"Go Frodo… save… everyone," Gimli murmured, drawing one last breath.

"Frodo, come on!" Pippin cried.

"Frodo!" Merry grabbed his arm. Seeing no alternative, Frodo darted after his two friends and cousins away from the caravan. He could hear Aragorn talking to his soldiers. They were letting him, Merry and Pippin go. He looked back at Gondor's king, only to find Aragorn was walking back to his carriage.

"We have to hurry. We can't let Sauron win," Frodo told them.

"Do you have a plan?" Pippin asked, alarmed.

"I'm thinking of one," Frodo answered as they ran across the green field.

* * *

Green Dragon Inn, Bywater, the Shire, Middle-earth – The Past

Sam came to when the purple smoke vanished. He was before the front door to the Green Dragon. He was home, exactly as he wanted. There was Mr. Frodo, coming towards him. How –

"Sam, are you all right?" Frodo asked.

"I'm fine, Mr. Frodo. I'm all righ'." Sam nearly approached the front door, but stopped when a hand touched his shoulder. "Mr. Frodo…"

"Sam, what is it? You can tell me anything," he prodded, calmly.

Sam looked his way. He admitted, truthfully, "Ned Sandson took me to this island called Neverland. It was…"

"Wait, Ned's here?" he asked, concerned.

"Mr. Frodo, you act as if you know this hobbit," he said, surprised.

"Listen, if you've met Ned…" he sighed. Calming down, he admitted, "look, don't let him bother you. He'll get his comeuppance one day."

"Sooner than later," he replied.

"I hope so," Frodo answered. Sam knew he was right. Whatever Ned's dealings, he would get his. He just wished he got his right away, instead of waiting too long for something bad to happen. He returned Frodo's gaze with a sheepish smile. Frodo laughed giddily, "Come on, Sam. Let's go in." Saying nothing further, Sam followed his friend and master into the tavern.

* * *

Sauron's Cottage and Smithy, Evendim, Middle-earth – Alternate Reality

"There's Diamond's cottage." Pippin pointed out from among the row of cottages by the lake.

"What are you waiting for? Go to her," Frodo said, encouraging him.

"But she's due to be married…"

"Pippin, if you love this girl, go to her. Mine… well, I don't know where she is." Merry added, "Frodo and I will take care of Sauron. Go."

"Thank you. I wouldn't have gotten this far if…"

"Go!" Frodo and Merry said in unison.

Pippin nodded. Heaving a sigh, he approached the cottage next to Sauron's. To his surprise, there was a wedding ceremony already taking place there. Opening the door, he took a peek inside. There was Diamond, but she was with Fredegar Bolger, Fatty for short. It wasn't right. He wanted to reach her, to hold her and… but his friends. He looked back at them. Sauron was there, dueling Frodo. The two were neck and neck: Frodo dodging and parrying, but Sauron's devastating blows were too much. He let out a gasp as Sauron swiped a hand across Frodo's face, knocking the hobbit to the ground.

What could he do? What would Frodo do? It was mad, but he had to take it.

In one lunge, Pippin stood in front of Merry. It was too late. Looking down, he saw Sauron's blade leave his stomach. He collapsed on the ground. The craftsman hammered against the anvil, signifying the end of the book. In moments, the wedding crowd stood before him, even Diamond. She looked so beautiful…

Frodo, coming to, approached Evalyn and Ned. Evalyn was carrying her satchel. He had to stop her and Ned, in hopes of changing the events. She had been knocked down by Ned, who stopped her from taking her quill. Frodo watched the scene unfold before his eyes:

"You change the story. You make my life better!" Ned complained.

"The quill doesn't work anymore. I can't change it." Evalyn announced. "I don't have the power of the Authors anymore."

Merry, feeling a strange calling in the air, picked up the quill. He held onto it as a blue light emanated from it. Frodo also felt strange, as if there were other powers at work. He turned to Evalyn, asking her:

"What's going on?"

"He's the next Author of Middle-earth," Evalyn said, pointing to Frodo's best friend and cousin.

"Merry, change it. Undo all of this," Frodo instructed Merry. "Here. Take my blood." Taking out a dagger, he nearly sliced his hand, but his cousin stopped him.

"Frodo, you're not the hero because of what she did." Merry glared at Evalyn, before returning his gaze to Frodo. He admitted, "It was Pippin who saved us." Taking Evalyn's notebook over to Pippin, he dipped the quill into his cousin's blood and wrote, as he read aloud: "Thanks to Pippin's sacrifice, and being the hero of this story, Evalyn's work was undone." The moment after he finished writing this, a bright light engulfed the text, himself and everyone.

* * *

Downtown Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

The flash of light brought Merry's memories back. He remembered his cured name as Donovan Masters, Donny for short. However, he watched Pippin/Edric Tuck as he lay on the street. His eyes were closed. In one breath, Pippin/Edric opened his eyes. He was confused, but Merry/Donovan was smiling.

"Pippin," Merry said.

"Merry," Pippin stood up. "You did it. You fixed it. Look." Following Pippin's finger, Merry looked around. Storybrooke's residents were back. Henry was hugging Regina. Frodo/Asher, Emma and the Apprentice stood up. And, to make matters better, Gimli/Orville Lusk rushed towards Frodo/Asher with a delighted look on his face. The dwarf was alive and well. Following him was Legolas/Phillip Irving and Aragorn/Hadrian Basile, who were also happy to see them.

"Gimli, you're alive," Frodo told him, cheerfully.

"He shot me," Gimli accused Legolas.

The Wood-elf shrugged. "We were trapped in an alternate reality. Anything could have happened."

"That reminds me. I need to find Evalyn and Ned. There's some unfinished business I have to do," Frodo/Asher said, knowing what to do to his two rivals.

x-x-x

Mr. Gold's Pawnshop to the Woodland Road, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

Evalyn was shocked. She was back in her rags, but then Ned was back in his old clothes as well. They had failed and Sauron was back to disappearing, the darkness stretching out of his physical form. She had to get out of there.

"Sorry Dark One, Dark Lord, Isaac, Ned, but I really must go. You've been great help to me, but I…" she darted out the door with Isaac following behind her. She stopped at the nearest car and took the passenger's side. Isaac jumped into the driver's seat. She looked back as Ned was captured and put into the Sheriff's car. It was a race against time. "Come on, Isaac. Can't you drive any faster. Watch out!"

Evalyn and Isaac were nearly trapped by Frodo/Asher's blue Dodge Charger. Isaac nearly rammed into Asher's car, but with quick thinking, drove around it but dented the backlight. He chuckled, glad to have done some damage to a hero's car. As for Frodo/Asher, he had to wait until Isaac's stolen car and the Sheriff car went past, before daring to back out and chase after the two cars. Their journey led them directly to the Woodland Road, where he found relief when Isaac's car and the Sheriff's car finally stopped. Parking his car a few feet away, he turned off the engine and stepped out of his car.

Moments after Isaac was put in the Sheriff's car, alongside Ned, Frodo allowed David/Prince Charming to drag Evalyn to the Sheriff car. Frodo had a few things to say to her. Not in a manner of revenge, but more like payback for all the pain she had caused to himself and his friends.

"This is insane!" Evalyn complained.

"It is, but tell me why you did it," Frodo/Asher demanded. "You hurt those who live in Middle-earth, locked me in a prison, took Merry out of the book. What was the point?"

"You want to know why," she spoke, sharply and unkind. "Hobbits have always been a nuisance. When I read J.R.R. Tolkien's books, I thought 'sure, Middle-earth is a great place to travel', 'hobbits are amazing creatures', but after a while I saw you and your friends for who you truly are."

"All because you read a book." He didn't understand.

"It's because of what you stand for." Evalyn explained thoroughly, "What you go by. I have seen a lot of people who are like hobbits. People who put themselves out of their way to make my life miserable. You should know that from your uncle and yourself. Oddballs don't often get credit for genius plans."

"If there's one thing I learned about this world is that oddballs _do_ get accepted over time. It happens on all worlds." Frodo approached her. "And if there's one thing I learned from this experience is that it's better to do good deeds, than to behave like a villain. Villainous acts aren't treated well in any world. Surely you knew better than to toy with fate."

"If I had my own world, you… you wouldn't stand in my way. I can promise you that, Frodo Baggins. You'll be sorry for what you've done." Evalyn was shoved into the Sheriff's car by David/Prince Charming, who closed the back passenger's door seconds later.

Mary Margaret/Snow White turned to Frodo/Asher. She spoke kind words to him. "Don't let what Evalyn said bug you."

"Villains have been trailing me for a long time." The hobbit man faced her, admitting, "It's not going to end until the darkness is defeated and evil is gone from these lands."

x-x-x

Mayor's Office, Town Hall, Storybrooke, Maine – The Present

While he was relieved to accompany Henry into the mayor's office, what they went through… Merry/Donovan couldn't put it into words. The three books were present on the table: _Once Upon A Time_ , _Heroes and Villains_ , and _Heroes and Villains: Middle-earth Edition_. Both _Heroes and Villains_ books were in black leather covers, whereas _Once Upon A Time_ still had the brown leather cover. He looked back as the Apprentice approached him and Henry. The Apprentice took a seat and told Henry that magic couldn't bring back his father, but also Isaac's book was a work of fiction, whereas _Once Upon A Time_ was real. Henry broke the quill in his hand, letting the Apprentice know he found the right man for the Author job.

"So, there's no chance of bringing Frodo's parents back, or Boromir?" Merry asked, curious.

"No. Magic can do a lot of things, but it cannot bring back the dead." The Apprentice confirmed. "It is tempting to have that power, but what's to come for you, Merry, with you being the Author is ironic. One day, you will see it."

"Then let other powers do what they wish. Just not my own." Merry snapped the curved quill.

"I think we've found the right hobbit," the Apprentice replied, confident.

Merry heaved a sigh of relief. His journey to save the people in Storybrooke was a success, and yet he felt as if a weight was on him. He would be tasked with recording events in people's lives. Was he really ready for what was in store? The answer lied ahead. He was aware of a simple fact: he was the next Author of Middle-earth.

 _End of Episode IV_

* * *

 **Okay, so that's the end of the story but not the end of the series. I couldn't help putting in a Star Wars reference with the planet Sullust, but I know "Once Upon a Time" show keeps dropping Star Wars references; so this reference fits into the fanfic. :) See you in the next part/episode/season block for this series. :)**


End file.
